The Demon Enchantresses
by Demon-Enchantress
Summary: This story takes place after the series. Keiko's gone, and Yusuke's devastated. All four heroes find mysterious loves. What happens when one's ex comes back to reclaim her? Completed!
1. Prologue

The Demon Enchantress  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a bright, shiny day. But Yusuke was devasted. Ever since losing Keiko to a demon last year...He'd rather not think about it, but it haunted him. He wished he could have made things better. If only he hadn't insisted on seeing that vessel that fell like a huge meteor...  
  
Kurama was constantly trying to cheer him up, but nothing he said or did worked. Not even going to parties helped. Ever since that dreadful day, Yusuke hadn't given much care about anything anymore. He just wanted Keiko back. He wanted to be happy again. But he couldn't while she wasn't with him.  
  
He started remembering that day about a year ago. The day he had persistently told everyone that a demon could have fallen from the sky. No one believed him. But Keiko did. Well, she kind of did. So she went with him to check it out. Well, they found the vessel, but it was empty. Yusuke remembered that he had started feeling really angry. Then they heard something from behind them. He wasn't sure what happened next, because everything happened so fast. He could vaguely remember the fight. But he did remember the awful part where the demon swallowed Keiko. Yusuke went berserk. He shot spirit energy at the demon, barely even denting the demon. The demon got away, with Keiko in its belly, leaving Yusuke devasted.  
  
Hiei had insisted upon training. But Yusuke always lost. He couldn't fight. He couldn't concentrate on anything. Kuwabara even insisted upon doing something. But Yusuke just wouldn't do anything. He couldn't. He pretty much just stayed in his room and cried, thinking to himself, beating himself on the inside at how stupid he was to bring Keiko on that terrible mission he'd insisted upon. He should have just gone alone. But he couldn't have. Keiko would be in his shoes now. He couldn't do that to her. Better me than her, Yusuke thought.  
  
A couple times a week, he went to check on the vessel. But one day, the vessel was gone...  
  
*Meanwhile, about five months after the day Yusuke lost Keiko...*  
  
Yoshiko was out training in the desert on her planet. She saw something peculiar in the sky. Clouds of pure white were starting to cover the brightest moon, Ayi. But something wasn't right. It was a typical day on Rithanka, but she sensed something so wrong... Then she saw it. There was a slight shake in the sky, and she realized what was wrong. An invisible demon was on her planet, and probably waiting to attack her! She raced back into the village close by and ran straight to the leader's castle. She was swift and fast, and she ran past the guards, who were suddenly confused. She ran until she came to the leader's quarters. She stopped, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who's there?" the leader asked.  
  
"'Tis I, Yoshiko Taki. I have come to bring you important news," Yoshiko answered.  
  
"Come in, then. However, I must say that I haven't long," came the reply.  
  
She entered in the room. "Of course, dear leader." She gave a small bow in respect. "I was out in the desert doing my usual training, when I sensed something wrong. And now I know what. There is an invisible demon in the desert. I saw the sky shake. Dear leader, I do not want to alarm you, but I think the demon intends to destroy this village, this planet, if it can accomplish this."  
  
The leader sighed. "Very well. Get a few warriors, and take care of this demon."  
  
"Thank you, dear leader." She left the room, closing the door behind her, and then running fast and swift again, jumping over small obstacles that were placed since her run to the leader. The guards in front of the castle, just recovered from their first confusion, became confused again as Yoshiko ran past them with such agility.  
  
She ran to several houses, and the warriors from those houses followed her out to the desert. "Beware. If you see the sky shake, attack it!" Yoshiko ordered.  
  
They all took precaution, but it was as if the demon was never there. Then they heard an ear-piercing scream. They all turned around, and saw one of the warriors disappearing into the sky. The warriors froze, stunned at how this could happen. But then they saw the sky shake, and they unfroze, but not until after Yoshiko shot an arrow at the demon, which struck it in the stomach. The demon cried out, furious now, and he was exposed. The warriors then ran and attacked, some getting scratched, some thrown toward the city, landing just outside the entrance. Yoshiko was running around, too, as were the warriors. She kept shooting at the demon, while the warriors shot with guns and slashed with swords. But the demon wouldn't give up.  
  
Finally, Yoshiko mounted a huge, tall rock, aimed for the demon, and shot it in the head, in the left temple. Once again, the demon cried out, but fell to its knees. Yoshiko quickly jumped down, and ran toward the demon, another arrow strung on her bow, and when she was close enough, she shot the arrow. It whirred through the air, and struck the demon in the chest. It cried out one last time, and fell to the ground, dead.  
  
An aura surrounded the dead demon, and Yoshiko started to float up. When the aura around the demon had become so huge it was almost as tall as a skyscraper, it left the demon and surrounded Yoshiko, and turned into small sparkles that entered her body. After a couple minutes, she was lifted down and limply stayed on the ground.  
  
The other warriors, some not knowing what just happened, carried her to her home in the village... 


	2. Chapter One

The Demon Enchantresses  
  
Chapter One  
  
A vessel fell from the sky. It was yet another beautiful, sunny day. He saw it. He got up and ran toward it. He saw the vessel. It was like the one that the dreadful demon had arrived in. But it was empty again. He knew he'd find it this time. He'd find whatever was in the vessel. He knew he would. He'd stop at nothing to get revenge for her...  
  
Yusuke was even more devastated to find the vessel empty. This time, though, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara had followed him. They saw the vessel, and did believe him.  
  
"I told you I saw the vessel! And here it is!" Yusuke was only slightly happy that he'd found the vessel again.  
  
"Yes, and we are very sorry we had not believed you before," Kurama said sincerely.  
  
"I'm going to find that demon. I don't care what happens, I swear I'll find it!" Yusuke promised. He ran through the forest, not hearing his three buddies he left behind, who were now chasing after him. He had told them he'd find the demon and stop at nothing to get revenge, right? Well, not exactly, he thought, but it was close enough for him.  
  
He ended up running out into Ash Park. He looked around. It was full of people, couples, animals, kids playing and climbing trees. As he looked around, Yusuke saw nothing out of place. Everything was as it always has been.  
  
Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara came into the clearing next to Yusuke. They looked around too.  
  
"Doesn't look like there're any demons here, guys," Kuwabara said.  
  
Yusuke kept looking around. He was sure the only way how the demon could exit from his sight was to go through Ash Park. But there was no demon; Kuwabara was right. Kurama started walking along the path nearby, and Hiei and Kuwabara followed.  
  
"Come on, Yusuke. You need something to take your mind off that demon. It's been almost a full year now," Kurama said.  
  
"Just let him stay there. He wants to live with the guilt of putting Keiko in harm's way," Hiei said. He started walking off.  
  
Kuwabara shrugged and followed Hiei. Kurama said one last thing, then walked off with the two. But Yusuke didn't hear what Kurama said. He was too busy thinking. How could the demon escape from here so soon? Unless he can take on human form, it's just impossible! Yusuke thought. It's possible that it could take human form, but it's not very likely. Most demons can only have one special transformation. He leaned against a tree and watched the people play, watched the retreating backs of his friends, and slumped down to the ground.  
  
He was completely oblivious to the time, and he wasn't paying any attention when people started leaving and the park became empty. It wasn't until much later that he realized the sun was setting and it was quiet, everyone quieting down for a peaceful night. He got up and started walking down the path his friends had taken earlier. And he saw someone by a tree. They were sitting in front of it, with their back turned. As he got closer, he thought he knew who it was.  
  
"K...Keiko?" he barely managed to speak when he got closer.  
  
The girl turned around and smiled at him. But it wasn't Keiko. This girl had unusual deep turquoise eyes, long, blonde hair, and she looked a lot more slender and fit than Keiko. But something about her reminded him of Keiko.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought you were a friend of mine," Yusuke apologized.  
  
"Oh, don't be sorry," the girl said, her soft voice like silk, a beautiful melody in his ears. "My looks like to deceive people." She shrugged.  
  
"I'm sorry," Yusuke said again. "It's just...I lost one of my greatest friends almost a year ago..." He trailed off.  
  
She now had sympathy in her eyes, and perhaps a bit of pity. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. And now that you've lost her, you think I look like her." It wasn't really a question, but he answered, anyway.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, do sit down, please," she insisted. "You look so depressed. She must have been a truly great friend for you to still be this devastated."  
  
"Yeah, she was. Everyone kept calling her my girlfriend." Yusuke shook his head. "We weren't goin' out or anything, but we've known each other since kindergarten."  
  
"Aw, that's so sad. How did she um...die?"  
  
Yusuke had tears in his eyes now. "A demon came from some distant planet and ate her."  
  
The girl perked up. "Was this demon invisible?" Her voice was a mix of happiness, sadness, and something else that he couldn't quite place.  
  
"Y-yeah. How'd you know?"  
  
"Because he came to my pla-- erm...my home, and swallowed one of my warriors."  
  
Yusuke looked at her again. Her beautiful eyes were on him, her gaze locked with his. Finally, after a few moments of silence, he asked, "So, where is your home?"  
  
She relaxed a bit. "Far away from here, and we'll leave it at that."  
  
"How did you take care of the demon that visited your home?"  
  
"Well, I ran and told Leader Shinaki, the leader of my village, and he had me gather some warriors. We lost one mighty warrior to that wretched beast. But I defeated it."  
  
"And where is that dreadful beast now?"  
  
"Um, I think it's still in the desert. I'm not sure if my people moved it, though."  
  
Without realizing it, she gave him reason to believe that she was a demon herself. He didn't say anything about it, though.  
  
"And there was no one in his stomach?" Yusuke asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yusuke," she replied.  
  
He became alert. "How do you know my name?"  
  
He thought he saw the girl blush. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. I have a psychic power that allows me to read people's minds. If I have proof to believe that you aren't telling me something, I can easily just go into your mind and thoughts and get the answer from there. I'm sorry. I should have told you first. Actually, I shouldn't have done it at all." She looked away, and stared at the ground.  
  
"So what are you, then? Are you a demon?"  
  
She almost looked hurt by this, and stared at him hard, shock in her eyes. Then she relaxed a bit. "Not exactly..."  
  
Yusuke looked at her. "What's your name?"  
  
"Yoshiko. Yoshiko Taki."  
  
"Yoshiko," Yusuke echoed.  
  
"There must be a parrot somewhere nearby," Yoshiko joked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said there must be a parrot somewhere nearby, silly," she said again.  
  
"Oh. How so?"  
  
"Well, because you repeated my name after I said it," she replied.  
  
"Oh, right. Heh, sorry 'bout that."  
  
"Don't worry about it." She relaxed against the tree.  
  
"So what brings you to this part of the world?"  
  
"Um, well, I'm not sure. I guess I wanted an adventure."  
  
"Oh. So basically you wanted to get away from your village?"  
  
"Yeah, basically."  
  
"Ah."  
  
There were a few moments of silence, and Yoshiko scooted away from the tree and layed down. Yusuke just kept looking down at her as she looked up at the night sky. Oh, what a beautiful night it was. Yusuke started thinking as he looked at Yoshiko. There was just something about her that reminded him of Keiko. But what? He didn't know. He couldn't place his finger anywhere close to what it could be.  
  
"I wonder if there's any place where I might be able to stay the night..." her silky voice broke through his thoughts. She looked up at him, smiling ever so slightly.  
  
Yusuke gave a small blush and looked away, but not even two seconds and he looked back. "You can stay at my place," he said, hardly thinking.  
  
Her eyes brightened. "You mean it?" She realized she said it a little too exciting, but apparently that didn't matter.  
  
He shrugged. "Why not?"  
  
She got up and hugged him, and they walked together to his house... 


	3. Chapter Two

The Demon Enchantresses  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Sorry. This place is kind of like a pit," Yusuke said as he led Yoshiko into his house.  
  
"That's quite all right. I'm used to it," Yoshiko replied.  
  
Having heard voices, Kurama walked out from his room. "Oh, I didn't expect to see you bringing anyone home, Yusuke," he said, slightly shocked.  
  
"Yeah, shove it, Kurama," came the reply.  
  
Kurama disappeared back into his room, but Hiei and Kuwabara came out, also having heard voices.  
  
"Urameshi, looks like you've found yourself a girlfriend! Way to go! I knew you'd get one soon!" Kuwabara said, obviously not realizing his buddy was getting annoyed.  
  
"Shove it, Kuwabara," came the reply to that, too.  
  
"Urameshi, ya know, you don't seem to be very nice now," Kuwabara said, observing, but still not knowing.  
  
"Like I said--"  
  
"Shove it, Kuwabara," Yusuke and Yoshiko said at the same time, and Yoshiko giggled.  
  
Yusuke turned around to look at her and asked, "Did you read my mind again?"  
  
Yoshiko giggled again. "Oh, heavens no! It was obvious that was what you were going to say." She giggled again.  
  
Yusuke smiled at her amusement. Then he turned around, and his face fell into a frown. Kurama was back outside his room and standing, staring, with Kuwabara and Hiei.  
  
"Can I help you guys?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Hiei grunted. "Hmph. Seems like you're happy enough, even without Keiko." It was a cold reply, and struck Yusuke like a strong fist in his stomach.  
  
Yoshiko stopped giggling, and her face was in a frown as well. "Keiko..." she said quietly. Yusuke barely heard her, but it didn't matter, because he was becoming very angry at the three guys standing in front of him.  
  
"Leave Keiko out of this!" came the angry reply from Yusuke after a while. He grabbed Yoshiko's wrist, and pulled her behind him as he took off to his room, pushing through the three obnoxious men.  
  
Yoshiko gave a small gasp as Yusuke basically threw her toward his bed and locked his door behind him. He grunted, still angry, but turned and leaned against the door and apologized.  
  
"Sorry you had to see that," he said.  
  
Yoshiko shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to fights."  
  
"Okay, if you insist." He walked over and sat on his bed, next to her. "You said earlier that you killed the demon that I saw swallow Keiko..." His voice trailed off, but she knew where he was going with this.  
  
"Yes, and I'm sorry, but no one emerged from his stomach of stone."  
  
Yusuke looked a little confused, so she clarified, "After I destroyed the demon, he turned to stone as all of his um...how should I put this? After all of his..." She tried to think of the words, but they weren't coming to her right then. Yusuke gave a few words, but they weren't what she was looking for. Finally, she got it. "Data, I guess is the best way to put it. After all of his data left him in this golden aura, he turned to stone."  
  
"What happened to the data, then?"  
  
"Well, um...I don't know if I should tell you." Her voice was somewhat weak, but she still spoke with that beautiful, soft, silky voice of hers.  
  
"You can tell me anything. I know! Why don't we make a promise not to lie to each other? Ya know, like you tell me what happened, and I'll tell you. I mean, it's a good way to start a friendship at least, right?" Yusuke hadn't meant to put in at least, but he did and he couldn't take it back.  
  
Yoshiko caught his mistake, too, but she didn't emphasize it. "All right, I promise." She smiled, but it only lasted a moment, and she looked down at the floor as she continued. "Ya know how I said I was not really a demon?" Yusuke nodded, and she continued. "Well, I have certain demon traits, I guess you could call them."  
  
Yusuke looked confused once again. "I'm sorry, what?"  
  
"Well," she said as she turned to face him. "I have a demon trait that allows me to collect an enemy's data when they are destroyed. All of its data comes out of it and into this golden aura, and once all of the data is out of the destroyed creature, it comes to the destroyer and enters into their body. That's probably why you thought I was Keiko at first, too. Because the demon swallowed her, and so she became part of the demon, so her data and the demon's were pretty much the same," she said when Yusuke, once again, had a confused look on his face.  
  
"So you have even more demon traits, as well as Keiko's?"  
  
She shrugged. "Kind of, I suppose. I can't really explain how it's possible, but yeah, I guess that's it."  
  
Yusuke muttered to himself, but Yoshiko heard, "That would explain why you look so much like Keiko..."  
  
Yoshiko smiled, then looked at him once more. "Heh, why don't we got off this touchy subject, hm?"  
  
Yusuke heard brightness in her voice that made him smile. "All right, then. What should we talk about?"  
  
She shrugged. Why do I usually not think around in front of guys like him? she thought. She shook her head. Yusuke saw this.  
  
"What're you thinking?" The voice intruded on her thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing, really. I was just thinking to myself."  
  
"Mhm. Sure ya were." A smile played on his lips.  
  
She looked at him, at that playful smile, and blushed slightly. "I...it's really nothing." She smiled nervously, aware that she was caught.  
  
"Sure it is." His smile grew, and he let out a small laugh. He looked so handsome, so daring like that.  
  
Her blush grew as his smile grew more playful. How could he give her such an effect? Yusuke's hand covered her's, and he leaned in close. With his free hand, he touched her hair, ran it through, and did it over and over again, still leaning closer and closer. She blushed even more, so much now that she was turning cherry.  
  
"Yusuke..." It was weak, short, breathy, and only more tempting to his ears. His smile broadened, and he leaned in farther until his face was just a breath away from her's. His hand that was running through her hair stopped firmly on the back of her head, and his hand that was covering her's moved so wrap around her waist. In a quick movement, he harshly pulled her against him, his lips claiming her's. She gave a small moan of protest at first, but softened up to him, as he softened his own intensity. His hand moved from her head to her arm, and from her waist to her back as he drew closer to her.  
  
The kiss didn't break at all. They didn't stop, never heard the knock on the door, never heard the yelling of Yusuke's three buddies just outside the door, calling to him. No, the only thing they heard was their own breathing, the rustling of clothes, the movement of the covers on his bed moving under them. One of his hands came up to cup her breast, and she moaned aload, except it was muffled by his mouth covering her's, their tongues colliding against each other, discovering the other's mouth. The intensity grew, the wanton, the passion. It all grew, and they didn't care.  
  
Clothes thrown across the room, they were now under the covers of his bed, sharing the sweet fire of the passion they shared... 


	4. Chapter Three

The Demon Enchantresses  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Hiei awoke to the sun shining brightly in eyes. He left the door to Yusuke's room last night as he heard a noise coming from inside, one he really didn't care to hear. He opened his eyes, and saw the silhouette of a long-haired male standing in front of his window, looking at him.  
  
"Why, good morning, Hiei. Nice to see you awake at last," the silhouette's charming voice said.  
  
Hiei turned over and spoke into his pillow. "Shut up, Kurama. Get out of my room."  
  
"Well, that's no way to treat a friend!" Kurama said, sounding hurt.  
  
"Just leave me alone," Hiei replied, his voice still muffled by his pillow.  
  
"Hiei, have you forgotten what day it is today?"  
  
"Just leave me alone."  
  
Hiei gave a startled cry as he was pushed out the other side of his bed, landing with a giant thud on the floor.  
  
"What the devil was that for?!" he yelled.  
  
"You need to wake up, Hiei! You have to get up!"  
  
Hiei grunted, but got up. "Why?"  
  
"You don't remember what day it is, do you?" It was more like a statement than a question.  
  
"Am I s'pose to keep track of what every day means?"  
  
"No, but at least this one! Hiei, my God, think about what day it is today!"  
  
Hiei grunted again and walked over to get some clean clothes to change into. "I'll think about it later," he said coldly and without emotion.  
  
"Fine, just do think about it this time, Hiei," Kurama said as he left the room and headed to Kuwabara's.  
  
Kuwabara was already up and using a punching bag he'd placed in his room to start the day training. He claimed it helped him when they got into fights. Kurama thought it was there only to make Kuwabara feel better and stronger.  
  
"Nice to see you up, Kuwabara," the bright but slightly annoyed voice said.  
  
Kuwabara, sweating, stopped punching the bag and replied, "Yeah, I usually wake up early to train. Then sometimes I get so tired I fall back asleep."  
  
Kurama smiled. "Well, it's still nice to see you up. Unlike Hiei...he doesn't even know what today is!"  
  
"How can he not? At least all of us remember his own spe-"  
  
"Sh, Kuwabara! You know Hiei has gotten better hearing. His room is right next door, you know."  
  
"Well, yeah, so?"  
  
"So, I don't want him to know. I want him to figure it out on his own."  
  
"Oh, okay." Kuwabara got up and started training again. Kurama left and headed for Yusuke's room. He had stayed up late last night thinking about what was wrong with Yusuke. But after a while He figured that Yusuke was still just a bit touchy after losing Keiko. He must have thought that his friends would try to take away that girl he brought home with him last night.  
  
He also thought about her. To him, she was beautiful, and he could tell that all of his friends thought so as well. But Yusuke had gotten to her first, and she seemed to like him, so he thought no more about her liking him more than a friend. But last night, as Kuwabara, Hiei, and him were standing outside Yusuke's door, they heard sounds that they'd rather not have, at least as far as Kurama was concerned. So they'd left the door and departed to their own rooms, leaving Kurama a while to think.  
  
He tried to open the door, but it was still locked. Yusuke hadn't locked his door in a long time. Mostly only when Keiko stayed with him did he lock it, but since the tragic day almost a year ago, Yusuke had only locked it several times after, and that was only when he was really depressed. He didn't want to know what they did last night behind the locked door. He already had an image, but he shook it out of his mind, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Yusuke? It's time to get up, Yusuke."  
  
He tried time after time, knocking harder with each time he had to call out to his friend that was supposedly devasted.  
  
"Yusuke, get up!" Kurama screamed through the door, pounding on it. This just wasn't his morning.  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara stood behind Kurama. "Need help?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you," came the reply.  
  
So, Hiei and Kurama and Kuwabara pounded and yelled through the locked door. Finally, they heard something move from the other side, and they quieted to listen. It was the sound of rustling covers, and just a couple male moans, as if he were just waking up.  
  
The door gave way just as the three were about the pound on it again, and there stood a sleepy Yusuke, dressed only in a pair of sweatpants, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What do you guys want? She's sleepin' still," Yusuke said, and pointed toward the bed.  
  
All three looked, and Kuwabara spoke next. "I knew you'd hit a homer soon after Keiko's disappearance!"  
  
Yusuke was wide awake now. He socked Kuwabara in the stomach. "Don't you dare say that name again." He walked back into his room, furious, and shut the door, but didn't lock it this time.  
  
They looked in, all three trying quietly to budge through the door at once. They backed out, and Kurama went first, followed by Kuwabara, then finally Hiei. They saw Yusuke hovering over one side of his bed, and they saw the girl he brought home last night. They also saw that she had the quilt just barely covering her chest. When Kurama saw, he saw the rise and fall of her chest, and he forced himself to look away.  
  
"Get out of here!" the voice was quiet but harsh, and intruded on Kurama's thoughts. He didn't put up a fight. He left. Hiei was already out the door. But they heard Kuwabara's voice, loud, as usual.  
  
"Urameshi, you damn bastard! I told you you'd get a pretty chick soon! Not to mention get a homer with her!" He had a huge smile on his face.  
  
The girl stirred, Kurama saw as he peaked back in to grab Kuwabara. She turned over, muttered something into the pillow, and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Yusuke, and smiled a very sweet smile. Yusuke smiled back, but then if left him just as fast as it had come.  
  
"I don't mean to alarm you," he said, "But we've got company..."  
  
The girl's smile faded, and she looked at Kuwabara, still yelling but not quite as loud, and then and Kurama, who barely dodged her glance.  
  
"I um...I was just pulling Kuwabara out of here. I'm sorry," Kurama explained, gave a small smile, and pulled Kuwabara by his ear out the door. "Kuwabara, you really need to not bug Yusuke like that!" he said as he closed the door to Yusuke's room.  
  
"Hey, sorry, but I did tell him so!" Kuwabara defended.  
~~~~~ Hiei watched Kurama and Kuwabara fight. He decided to take a walk through Ash Park to think about something. He didn't know what, but he just felt like thinking.  
  
"I'm going for a walk," he said as there was a pause in the fight.  
  
"Enjoy yourself," Kurama said.  
  
"Don't bring home a chick if this is how this guy's going to act about it!" Kuwabara put in. They fought again, each one defending, each one complaining.  
  
Hiei left for Ash Park. He walked through the iron gates and sat in front of a tree toward the back where Yusuke had run to last night. There was only a girl sitting alone and a couple making out back there, but it was quieter than any other place. He watched people play, talk, do whatever, but he felt as if he was being watched. He looked to his right, and sure enough, the single girl was watching him. He thought he saw her blush, and she looked away, but often looked back to see if he was watching.  
  
One time when she looked, he was gone. She let out a sigh, afraid that she'd scared him off by staring at him. But then she was startled by a hand on her shoulder and a deep voice saying, "May I help you with something?"  
  
She looked up, and saw him. She blushed then, and she stuttered. "I-I-I-I- I um...I was just looking for someone..."  
  
"Maybe I can help you? Who are you looking for?"  
  
"Um, no one in particular." She was nervous, Hiei realized.  
  
"Then why are you looking for someone?" He was confused.  
  
"I guess you could say I was just looking for someone to spend some times with..."  
  
"Ah. Well, give me your name."  
  
"Hannah," she replied, but hesitated.  
  
After much conversation, or rather as much as Hiei wanted to talk, he took her back home, and he knew he was in love with her... 


	5. Chapter Four

The Demon Enchantresses  
  
Chapter Four  
  
They giggled. They were the best of friends, and they always joked around. They talked about everything. They were so inseperable that their parents grew to know each other and they moved into a giant house together, just for the two of them. They did everything together. They trained with each other every day. That was one of the best parts of their friendship. Another was openness. Since they talked about everything, they knew each other inside and out. When they talked, they talked about what normal girls would: guys, books, movies, anything. But the subject they always found themselves talking about was boys. They knew right away when the other got a boyfriend, or figured out they have an admirer. They've both had their share with boys, but they never found one that was suitable enough for them. At home, they could marry at whatever age they wished, as long as everyone was happy about it. One almost married about six times, the other almost twenty. They knew each other for as long as they could remember. But one day when they were called in for a mission, only one could go. So, one went, and the other stayed behind. When the one came back, the other was gone on a different mission, and they didn't see each other again...  
  
"Hannah!" Yoshiko cried out as Hiei walked through the door with the girl that he knew he was in love with.  
  
"Yoshiko! What're you doing here?" Hanna replied, just as surprised to see her friend in the same house.  
  
"I met Yusuke in the park..." her voice trailed off as she grabbed Yusuke's hand and blushed slightly.  
  
"Oh, Yoshiko! You finally settled down with one, didn't ya?" Hanna winked.  
  
"Shush up, Hanna!" But she blushed as she replied. "And besides, it looks like you've settled down with one, finally, too," Yoshiko winked back.  
  
Hannah giggled. "Yeah. Strange thing, we met in the park, too." Both girl's eyes were alive and sparkling.  
  
"I heard you had left on a mission when I got back home..." Yoshiko said, trailing off, her eyes still somewhat sparkling, but teary now.  
  
"Yeah, I was going to call you, but I couldn't get through. You were too far away, and I couldn't use HQ's phone," Hannah replied.  
  
"Oh. Well, I was quite far away from home," Yoshiko said thoughtfully.  
  
"I know. You were too far. They told me that if I take that one mission they had me take while you were gone, then I'd be back by the time you got home, or shortly after. But as you can see, that didn't happen. They kept having my team switch missions. I wonder now if they were maybe jealous of our friendship?"  
  
"I don't know. Now that I think about it, HQ never did agree to us doing missions together. I think we were almost too good for them, and they started to panic, so they sent us on missions. After I got on my ship, there was plenty of room to fit at least another five people comfortably."  
  
Hiei cleared his throat, and Hannah looked at him, wiping an unshed tear from her eye. Hiei and Yusuke were too shocked at the fact that their loves knew each other. So, Kuwabara spoke next.  
  
"Haha! I knew it! Jee, with the luck that these two have had, I'll get my own really soon!" Kuwabara had a giant grin on his face, and a sly sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Spare us," Hiei managed to say.  
  
"Well, let's not be rude now, Kuwabara! Hiei has found the best gift he could on this special day!" Kurama said. Kuwabara's smile disappeared, and he stalked off to his room with a "Tch..."  
  
Yusuke was still too schocked to talk, and Hiei just couldn't believe it. So, Kurama took the turn to speak. "So you two ladies know each other?"  
  
"Yep!" Hannah and Yoshiko said at the same time, then giggled.  
  
Finally, after a few moments of silence, Kurama retreating to his room, the two other boys still dazed, but starting to recover, the two girls walking slowly towards the other. When they met, they grabbed each other in a long- needed and never-forgotten embrace. Silent tears rolled down their cheeks, and at that precise moment, the two males that hadn't had a clue how to react walked toward the girls and placed a hand on their shoulders, Yusuke's on Yoshiko, and Hiei's on Hannah.  
  
When they let go of each other, they looked so happy, and Hiei and Yusuke looked at each other and knew that they would definately keep these two nearby. Yoshiko was wiping her eyes from her tears and sniffling. Hannah was asking for a kleenex. Hiei left to get one, and Yusuke called after him.  
  
"You might want to bring a whole box or two, Hiei!" he said jokingly.  
  
Yoshiko turned around and fixed him with a playful glare. "You goofball! We aren't that bad! Are we, Hannah?" she added as she turned around.  
  
"No. At least, I don't think so."  
  
Hiei came back a moment later with a whole box of kleenex. Yoshiko gave Yusuke a playful punch on the arm, and they all laughed. Hannah used a kleenex, dropped it into a garbage can nearby, then used another one. After a few more minutes of just chit-chat, they departed, Hannah going with Hiei, Yoshiko with Yusuke. There were a lot of questions to be answered, but all four figured they could be answered the next day. Right now, they all just wanted to have some time alone with their loves... 


	6. Chapter Five

The Demon Enchantresses  
  
Chapter Five  
  
She jumped up and down as her favorite show came on. It was her favorite, because her favorite person was in it. And it only showed once per week. She had written a letter to the station to ask them to put it on every night, but that had been almost three months ago. They hadn't done anything.  
  
She watched the television intently, and threw a pillow at it when they said her favorite show wasn't going to be airing that morning. So, she took a walk around town. And she met her favorite person in the world, and he smiled at her while she blushed...  
  
Kuwabara woke up on his on again this morning. Kurama had already left for the usual Sunday morning shopping so they didn't go hungry during the week. But Kuwabara figured he'd buy more food, since Hiei and Yusuke had found loves for themselves. Kuwabara was certain he'd find one soon. But he wasn't so sure. He had had his eyes set on Yukina during the Dark Tournament, but she had gone back to Nigenkai, leaving Kuwabara lonely.  
  
He got up and started using his punching bag as he usually did in the mornings. After about half an hour, he stopped and fell back on his bed. He felt much better now. After a few more moments, when he'd caught his breath, he changed clothes then went for a walk through the town. He really didn't feel like going through the park today, so he figured going through town was the next best thing.  
  
As he was passing by a crowded store, he saw someone he thought was familiar. She had her head down, but she looked up occasionally to see where she was going. One time when she looked up, she stopped short, staring at Kuwabara. He realized that she was staring at him, a blush playing on her cheeks, and he smiled. He knew she was a fan of his. He'd seen her around at the studios, and always watched him with such interest.  
  
He walked toward her and opened the door to a restaurant nearby. Her blush deepening, she walked in. He followed her. He thought maybe he'd finally answer some questions to her. She was at all of the studios he'd been to, and she almost seemed to know exactly where he'd be before he did.  
  
The girl went over to a table and sat down. Kuwabara sat down across from her. She was still blushing.  
  
"So, you're one of my fans, huh?" Kuwabara stated more than asked.  
  
Stuttering, the girl replied, "Y-yes. I think I might be your biggest, but I-I'm not sure. I have all of your stuff, and I never miss your show, and enjoy each one, though some are repeats. I was really upset that they didn't air it this morning. So I decided to take a walk instead, and I um..."  
  
"And you ran into me," Kuwabara finished for her. Her blush deepened. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn't exactly place it.  
  
A waiter came up to them and asked, "What will yer drinks be, ya two?"  
  
Kuwabara and the girl hadn't even looked at the menu. But they both ordered the same: water. They talked for a bit, ordered, then talked more. They would have talked more if it weren't for the blob of fans that came into the restaurant and saw him.  
  
After only a moment of talk to the girls, Kuwabara shooed them away, and the girl who he was with blushed yet again. After a few more minutes of talk, the check came, but they got a discount since Kuwabara was well known for his acting career. They paid and left, and talked even more outside.  
  
"Do you need a place to stay tonight?" Kuwabara asked her, interrupting her in the middle of one of her statements.  
  
Shocked, she replied, "Uh, um...I'm not sure. Since my parents are splitting, they both want me to go with them, and I just can't stand it. Maybe I do need a place to stay," she added thoughtfully.  
  
"Come to my place, then," he offered. She looked somewhat shocked again, but she was overly excited, and he knew.  
  
"Oh, I'd love to! But I don't' know if I can..." she trailed off.  
  
Kuwabara snorted. "You're what—seventeen, eighteen? You can make your own decisions without your parents, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I can. All right then! I will!"  
  
So, they walked to Kuwabara's house and entered, but no one came to greet them. Apparently, no one was home. Kuwabara closed the door behind the girl, whose name was Kusha, he found out, and saw a piece of paper on a table. He read it.  
  
Dear Kuwabara, If you are reading this, then that means no one is home. I'm sorry no one told you earlier, but you just up and left before I got back from the store and before Hiei, Yusuke, and the girls got up. I put all the food away, so if you get hungry, just make yourself something. The two couples went out together, and I have gone to see an old friend. Everyone should be back shortly.  
Sincerely,  
Kurama  
  
After reading it, he gave a hoot. This is perfect! he thought. Everyone's gone but me and her... He let his thoughts go as he turned around to look as Kusha. He walked toward her, huge grin on his face. She smiled, and looked at him kind of funny. But he took her hand and took her into her room. There, they talked some more, and explored the other's body. They fell asleep just within a few minutes before everyone came home... 


	7. Chapter Six

The Demon Enchantresses  
  
Chapter Six  
  
It was another beautiful day on Rithanka. Ayi was shining bright, and flowers were in bloom. The desert was hot, as usual, and the perfect place to train. Rithanka has multiple climates, so it's one of the best planets used for training. He was training harder than ever, however. He had been letting his fury out every day from about seven months ago. He was angry at Headquarters for making her go. He had, and still did, love her, and he knew that she had loved him. But they sent her away on a trip, maybe never to return.  
  
Ever since she killed that invisible demon, it was as if Headquarters was expecting more from her than before. But she was just the same. She hadn't changed at all. Just another demon destroyed, and another friend lost. What was to be expected in battles? Everything perfect? He unleashed his fury on a small shrub that was growing in the desert.  
  
Suddenly, the sky turned dark, and Ayi was hidden behind black-gray clouds. He looked around, confused. Then he saw a vessel fall from the sky. The sky didn't change, but grew darker where the vessel passed by. He stayed put, but he didn't need to wait long. The creature in which the vessel held emerged. It was huge, monstrous, ugly, and every inch of it yelled demon.  
  
It walked toward him, and when it saw him, it smiled an evil, scheming smile. "You there! Are you the one that has killed my cousin?" it asked.  
  
"No, but I know who did. Grant me power, all mighty beast, and I shall take you to her." He bowed as he said this, and the demon acknowledged him.  
  
"Very well. But it was a she that killed him?"  
  
"Indeed. I am most sorry to hear of your tragic loss, but I must see her, as well."  
  
So, the demon granted him his power. He entered his body, so they were two evils in one. Then, he got a ship and took off after his long lost love...  
  
Yoshiko was tired when she got back with Yusuke, Hiei, and Hannah. They had gone on rides at the carnival, walked all over the place, and had races in the park. She thought they were all exhausted, but she wasn't sure.  
  
They went into the living room and sat down on the couches. Then Hannah asked, "Who's hungry?"  
  
They all looked at her, and she blushed slightly. "We had candy and other stuff at the carnival, and you're asking if we're hungry?" Yoshiko asked, then shook her head while putting it down and closing her eyes. "How typical of you."  
  
"Well, I know we had stuff at the carnival, but I'm hungry for some real food," Hannah replied. "What do you say, Hiei?" She poked Hiei in the stomach.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I could go for some real food, too," he responded.  
  
"Then that settles it," Yusuke said. "I'm hungry too."  
  
"Oh, all right!" Yoshiko gave in. "I'll go find something." She got up and went into the kitchen, and looked through cupboards and the refrigerator. "Uuumm...Yusuke, you didn't eat all the food, did you?"  
  
"No," Yusuke replied. "Why?"  
  
"Because it's all gone," Yoshiko replied. The other three groaned and Yoshiko set a jar of pickles on the table in the middle of the living room. "That's all that's left, except for a giant mess."  
  
"Oh my God," Yusuke said. "Kuwabara must have been cooking again."  
  
"Oh? How do you say that?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Because he can't cook, and whenever something doesn't turn out right for him, he always just leaves it and makes something new out of completely different ingredients," Hiei said.  
  
"Oh," Yoshiko and Hannah said at the same time.  
  
"Well, I'll go get some more things, then," Yoshiko volunteered.  
  
"I'll go with," Yusuke said immediately after.  
  
"All right, just hurry back, all right you two?" Hannah said.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Yoshiko and Yusuke both called over their shoulders. As they walked to the store, they saw something move in a dark alley.  
  
"Did you see that?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yeah. I thought you didn't," Yoshiko replied.  
  
"Let's check it out," he said. So, they walked towards the dark alley. They looked around, but didn't find anything. "Ya know, since it's dark, and it's an alley, and we're alone..." his voice trailed off as he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek.  
  
"Yusuke, I don't know. Something tells me we're not alone," she said. But he didn't listen. He was only a breath away from a kiss, when they heard a voice.  
  
"Yoshiko." It was stern, strong, angry, and jealous. Yoshiko's and Yusuke's faces drew apart, and they looked toward the back of the alley. They saw the silhouette of a tall figure, masculine, too, in both body and voice.  
  
"Who...who are you? Who's there?" Yoshiko demanded.  
  
Then, he emerged from the shadows. Yoshiko gasped and took a few steps back. Yusuke stepped protectively in front of her, facing the man.  
  
"Yoshiko, I'm hurt!" the voice said curtly, and smiled a little. His smile faded and he asked, "Who is this with you?"  
  
"That's none of your business! What are you doing here?" Yoshiko demanded.  
  
"Why, my darling, I've come to take you back," the man said.  
  
"Back where?" she and Yusuke asked in unison.  
  
A smile played across his face. "Back to Rithanka, where you belong."  
  
"I've abandoned Headquarters! They can't take me back!" she yelled defensively.  
  
"Ah, but you must. You are not to be here any more. You do not belong here, my beauty."  
  
"I'm not yours any longer! Kentaro, stop it! You can't just take me back! I stay here, and Headquarters knows that! They can't take me back!"  
  
"What's going on?" Yusuke asked, completely confused.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, boy," Kentaro said.  
  
Yusuke was becoming angry. He didn't like being called boy, since he was almost twenty. Then again, he never did like it. But when this freak that was scaring Yoshiko called him that, he got very angry. "I'm not a boy," he said, defending himself.  
  
"Stay out of this!" Kentaro demanded. "It has nothing to do with you."  
  
"If it has something to do with Yoshiko, it has something to do with me," Yusuke defended.  
  
"Yusuke, just get out of here, please! I won't allow you to get hurt!" Yoshiko cried.  
  
"Girl, shut your mouth! If he wants to stay, let him. He'll only get his ass kicked, or maybe he'll die, but that's not important. Your family worries, my dear," Kentaro said.  
  
"No they don't," she said. "They were informed that I'm here, and I talk to them every now and then. They know I'm fine, and they don't worry that much about me."  
  
"Oh, but they do," he said. He moved a few steps closer, and Yoshiko moved back. Yusuke was caught in the middle, not knowing that she stepped back, but preparing to fight this freak.  
  
"Stop it, Kentaro! Please! Don't come any farther!" Yoshiko begged.  
  
Yusuke stopped Kentaro from getting any closer to her. Kentaro looked out of the corner of his eye at him, and he said, "Unless you want to end up roadkill, I'd stay out of this."  
  
Yusuke smiled. "I've already been roadkill, thank you."  
  
Kentaro threw a punch at Yusuke's head to knock him out, but Yusuke blocked it and countered with a punch of his own in Kentaro's stomach.  
  
With a grunt, Kentaro hit the ground hard, but got up immediately.  
  
"Stop it, you guys, please!" The men heard Yoshiko yelling in the background, but they didn't stop. They kept fighting, fist after fist, block after block, kick after kick.  
  
Kentaro kicked Yusuke in the balls, and Yusuke fell to the ground on his knees. Yoshiko cried out, and chanted something. A huge bow appeared in front of her, and giant, all-blade arrows appeared in a sack on her back. She pulled out an arrow, grabbed the bow, and shot an arrow at her foe. She struck him in the left shoulder blade, and he cried out and swung back and charged at her.  
  
Before she could get another arrow cocked and ready to shoot, Kentaro slammed against her and shoved her against the hard brick wall right behind her. She screamed out in pain, and Yusuke saw this. He got up and used his spirit energy to destroy Yoshiko's attacker.  
  
Kentaro hit the ground hard and Yoshiko chanted one last thing before she passed out. Yusuke didn't hear. He saw the golden aura come from Kentaro and enter Yoshiko's body. Then he ran to her side and held her close.  
  
"Yusuke?" He heard a voice from behind him say.  
  
"Yusuke, what happened?" That was a feminine voice. The first was masculine. He felt their presence behind him, but he didn't turn around. He just stared at Yoshiko's limp body, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Come on, Hannah. Let's leave them alone," the masculine voice said.  
  
"But what if he needs help?" Yusuke heard their voices disappearing. "Yusuke may need us to help him with her..." She was too far for Yusuke to hear now. He just held on to her body.  
  
After a few minutes, Yususke picked her up and carried her out of the alley way, and kicked Kentaro in the balls when he passed by the unmoving body. He carried her body home, and gently set her on his bed. He went back to his door and closed it and locked it. He went back to his bed, and held her close. He kissed her cheek, her forehead, her closed eyes. He barely heard her breath, barely saw the movement of her chest when her breath came. He fell asleep like that, and dreamed about losing her to that awful being that attacked them in the alley... 


	8. Chapter Seven

The Demon Enchantresses  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
He was running. But he wouldn't make it. He knew he wouldn't. Just a little more, he thought. He couldn't stop running. She was in danger. He had to help her. There was little time, but he would make, he thought. He had to.  
  
He got there. He made it to his destination. But it was too late. He saw him on top of her. He was tearing her clothes off. He ran but fell onto a silky, soft bed of pillows. He kept watching him rape her. He couldn't stand the sounds. But a seductress was sitting across from him. One that looked like Keiko. She moved over to him, and he tried to get up but he couldn't. He was stuck where he was. He could only watch as the man raped his love, and he could do nothing about the seductress doing anything to him.  
  
After a while, when the seductress was done with him, he didn't hear his love's screams of pain anymore. He looked at where she had been. And he gasped. He saw her body not moving. But now he was able to move closer. And he did. And he saw what he was most afraid of seeing. Blood was dripping down the table she lay on. Her eyes were open and looked blankly with horror and pain and sadness, perhaps even confusion. He looked down her body, her nude body since right before he raped her. And he gasped and cried out. He saw huge holes in her chest, blood oozing from her side, marks all over her, and blood was just everywhere. He knew he would have been too late. He knew he wouldn't have been able to save her. But he didn't know that this was going to be the price he'd have to pay...  
  
Yusuke woke up with a start, breathing heavy, perspiration running down his face, back, and chest. He looked to his side and saw Yoshiko there, just the same as when he'd fallen asleep. Tears started running down his cheeks. They were happy tears, because it was just a dream. He had just been dreaming, that's all. But something about that dream seemed real. He didn't know, and he wouldn't until Yoshiko was strong enough to fight again. He wouldn't ask her anything while she was resting. At least, not questions that could give her nightmares like he had just had.  
  
"Yusuke, are you up?" he heard a voice call from the other side of his door.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?"  
  
"I just heard a scream, and it sounded as if it was yours. Are you two all right in there?" Yusuke realized it was Kurama's voice.  
  
"I'm not sure. The scream was just from a bad dream, I guess." He continued while watching Yoshiko. "But she's in the same state as last night. Nothing better, nothing worse."  
  
"Of course. Would you like some breakfast?"  
  
"I thought Kuwabara ate all the food."  
  
"Well, yes, he did. But I went out early this morning and got some more, after seeing the only thing left was a jar of pickles." Kurama chuckled. "That Kuwabara, he never did like pickles."  
  
Yusuke found himself smiling a little. He got out of bed and put on some comfortable clothes, then unlocked the door. He opened it, looked once more back at Yoshiko, blew her a kiss he knew she would never know he did, sighed, and went to the living room, shutting his door behind him.  
  
"Well, look who's up," Hiei said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just shut up. We had a long night last night," Yusuke replied.  
  
"What happened?" Hannah asked.  
  
Yusuke's jaw twitched. "I'd rather not say."  
  
They heard a loud yawn, and saw Kuwabara entering the room.  
  
"So, what's up you guys?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you," Hiei said.  
  
"All right shorty, let's go! You still owe me a fight from way back when!" Kuwabara challenged.  
  
"Hm. You're not worth it."  
  
"Gah! I am too! Just you wait and see you little ru-"  
  
"Kuwabara, please," they heard a feminine voice from behind him say.  
  
"Yes, Kusha," Kuwabara obeyed. "So, where did you all go last night? By the time we got home, all of you were gone."  
  
"We went to a carnival, came back, then Yoshiko and I went to get some more food after you ate it all and only left a jar of pickles. I don't know what Kurama did," Yusuke said.  
  
"Okay, then where's Yoshiko?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"In bed, and don't ask why. I'm not answering any more questions about last night," Yusuke said sternly. He felt his eyes water. Apparently, so did everyone else.  
  
"Yusuke, are you all right?" Hannah asked.  
  
"I'm fine," he replied.  
  
"Breakfast!" Kurama called from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, boy! Breakfast! Come on, Kusha! Let's eat!" Kuwabara said, and grabbed Kusha's hand and went off for the kitchen.  
  
Hannah looked somewhat confused, and Hiei clarified for her. "He likes food. It's amazing that he isn't fat yet."  
  
"Who was that girl with him?" Hannah asked.  
  
Hiei and Yusuke looked at each other. They didn't know.  
  
"Kuwabara, stop eating so much!" Yusuke said, watching Kuwabara pig out on the breakfast Kurama made that morning.  
  
"Yeah, save some for the rest of us!" Hannah said.  
  
"Careful, Kuwabara. If you eat so much, you might have to go on the Atkins diet," Hiei commented.  
  
Kurama said, "Now Hiei, you know those diets never work."  
  
"Can we stop yacking and start eating?" Hannah asked.  
  
They grabbed a plate and started grabbing food. After they ate, they were back in the living room, just lounging around.  
  
"Hey, Yusuke, would you mind if I were to go see Yoshiko for a bit?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," he replied. He got up and led her to his room. Everyone else followed them. "She's in her same state," he said quietly.  
  
Hannah moved around the bed toward Yoshiko. She turned Yoshiko on her side to look at her back. "Just as I thought. She's processing the data."  
  
"Huh?" the mob of friends said as they tried to get through the door all at once.  
  
"Oh! Nothing. She'll be fine, don't worry! It just might take a few days..." Hannah trailed off and mumbled the rest to herself.  
  
"Now, what did you say?" Hiei asked. "Don't lie to me, Hannah."  
  
"Damn! I guess I have to tell them. Yoshiko's going to kill me," she mumbled to herself.  
  
Kurama asked, "Why would Yoshiko kill you, Hannah?"  
  
Damn! I forgot they all have good hearing, Hannah thought. So, she explained. "Um, how do I start this?"  
  
Yusuke asked, "Does it have anything to do with absorbing data or something like Yoshiko told me?"  
  
"Well, since I can't read your mind, I guess I'm just going to have to explain this the old fashioned way, with a visual demonstration!" Hannah pulled out a giant pad of paper and began to draw on it. When she was done, she used a pointer and pointed at certain diagrams. "It all starts like this: if you have a special ability like Yoshiko and me-"  
  
"You mean, 'Yoshiko and I'," Kurama corrected.  
  
"Whatever; you sound like my mother, or my little sister. Anyway, if you kill a demon-"she pointed at a picture of a demon, "-you absorb their, um, how do I put this?"  
  
Yusuke asked, "Data?"  
  
"Exactly!" Hannah exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, I'm confused," Kuwabara said.  
  
"You're always confused," Hiei said.  
  
Hannah continued with a glare, "As I was saying, when you absorb data, it takes a little while to process. The more data, the longer it takes. While you're processing data, your body enters in a, how do I put this?"  
  
Kurama asked, "Hibernation? Shutdown? Coma?"  
  
"Something like that," she replied. "Apparently, the data of the demon possessing Kentaro was quite a lot, so Yoshiko will take some time to process it all."  
  
"Okay, I'm really confused. So you're just like a walking, talking computer?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I. AM. NOT. A. COMPUTER!" Hannah yelled, then regained her composure.  
  
Yusuke asked, "So the data comes out in a golden aura, right?"  
  
"How'd you know that?" Hannah asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yoshiko said something about it," he replied.  
  
Hannah responded, "Oh, well, in that case, maybe I'll be the one killing her, since we're not suppose to talk about it."  
  
Yusuke quickly leapt to his bed and covered Yoshiko with his body. "You touch her, I'll kill you in a very painful way!"  
  
Hiei then ran to Hannah and responded angrily, "You touch her, and I will be forced to kill you in a very unpleasant, painful way."  
  
Yusuke said, "You just try it!"  
  
"Hiei, as much as I like your support, I don't need your help against him. But fortunately for Yusuke, I don't feel like killing Yoshiko. She is my best friend, after all. As long as she doesn't try killing me for spilling the beans, I won't try to kill her."  
  
Kurama asked somewhat nervously, "Can at least try to keep the peace here? I don't want to have to separate you two like little children." Then they heard a small moan come from the bed.  
  
"Y...Yusuke, why are you on top of me?" said a voice.  
  
"Oooohh, Yusuke!" Hannah said teasingly.  
  
Kuwabara said, "We'll leave you two alone now."  
  
Kurama said, "Yes, I think that would be a brilliant idea."  
  
Hiei and Hannah walked out, but Hannah turned back to say, "Have fun with your nightie!" And Hiei laughed and shut the door.  
  
Yusuke didn't move. He was too angry to move. "All their smart-ass remarks," he said under his breath.  
  
"Yusuke, what's wrong?" It was weak, but audible and still soft and silky.  
  
Yusuke came out of anger when he realized it was Yoshiko's voice. He looked down at her and said, "Yoshiko...are you all right?"  
  
"Yes. Are you?"  
  
Yusuke smiled. "Yeah," he said softly. He lowered his head to be just above hers, when she gasped in pain. "Are you all right?"  
  
"If you could just...get off me for a...moment," she choked out.  
  
"Oh, sorry," he said and got off her and lied next to her. She rolled on her side to face Yusuke and gazed into his eyes while he gazed into hers. Their heads grew closer, but Yusuke made only a quick a peck on her lips and turned to stare at the ceiling.  
  
"Something's bothering you, isn't there?" Yoshiko said.  
  
"Yeah," Yusuke replied. "I had a dream last night, and I don't really want to remember it, but it's been haunting me all day."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
Now he turned on his side and looked her directly in the eyes again. "It was about you. And that guy in the alley, and a girl that looked a lot like Keiko. The guy was on top of you, ripping your clothes off, and he raped you while Keiko—or whoever it was—tried to seduce me. But after she was done with me, I didn't hear your screams, and I got up and came over to you. But when I got there, you weren't moving. Your eyes were open and filled with horror and pain, and you had holes in your chest and one in your side. Blood was everywhere. And that's when I woke up with a start."  
  
"Yusuke," Yoshiko said quietly. "Oh, Yusuke." She wrapped her arms around him as tears started down both their cheeks.  
  
After a while, she spoke again. "His name is Kentaro."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kentaro. He was my, um, boyfriend, I guess, at home. That's who attacked us in the alley."  
  
"Oh. Why did he want you back, then?"  
  
She shrugged. "I'm not sure. But he just used me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, when I was home, he would always come over and force me onto the bed. Most especially when I didn't feel like talking to him. He always lied. He thought he was the best warrior there was. But he wasn't. Even the stupidest man—besides him—knew he wasn't. But he would force me on the bed and he would touch me in ways I didn't like." She looked away from Yusuke now. "I always thought that was how it was suppose to be, until I met you." She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yoshiko, I...I didn't know. Had I known, I probably wouldn't have treated you the same."  
  
She gave a weak smile. "Just forget about it. I know the truth now, and he's no more. There's no reason to continue these talks. They'll just get us down."  
  
And so, they grew closer to each other, and they kissed, a deep, passionate, loving kiss. One that meant they cared for each other more than anything else. Clothes discarded to the floor on either side of the bed, they shared, once again, the passionate fire that had aroused them.  
  
He got up. He couldn't just let him take her from him. He wouldn't let it happen. He had to think of a way to get her back. But they were gone when he'd awakened, and he wasn't aware of what direction they had gone. But he would find them. He promised that... 


	9. Chapter Eight

The Demon Enchantresses  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Kuwabara walked towards Yusuke's door. He needed to introduce Kusha to Yusuke and Yoshiko. He'd already introduced her to Hiei, Hannah, and Kurama.  
  
"Are you sure this is okay? Maybe we should knock first," Kusha said.  
  
"Nah, if they were doin' somethin' they'd have locked the door," Kuwabara replied.  
  
They walked in the door and saw a sight they'd rather not have seen. They quickly shut the door and went quickly to their room. Fortunately, Yusuke and Yoshiko didn't notice them. They were too engrossed in each other.  
  
*The next morning...*  
  
Kurama walked towards Yusuke's door. It was way past time for Yusuke and Yoshiko to get up. Maybe they were tired from last night. After all, they had stayed up pretty late.  
  
"Yusuke, time to get up!" he said, opening the door. He took one look at what was happening behind that door and shut it almost with a slam. He quickly walked to his room, got into his bed, pulled the covers up to his neck, and buried his head under the pillow.  
  
Maybe I will sleep in late, he thought, shaking like a leaf.  
  
Hiei yawned, getting up. He quietly got dressed, so as not to disturb Hannah. He wondered why it was so late in the morning. Kurama usually had everyone up bright and early. He decided to go into Kurama's room to see what was wrong.  
  
When he went in, he saw Kurama hiding under the covers with his head under the pillow, shaking. "What's wrong, Kurama?" he asked.  
  
"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yusuke and Y-Y-Y-Yoshiko," was all the answer Hiei got.  
  
Curious now, he decided to take a look. He passed Hannah getting up for the bathroom.  
  
"'Morning, Hiei," Hannah yawned.  
  
"'Morning, Hannah. I'm just going to go get Yusuke up."  
  
Hiei walked towards Yusuke's door, curious as to what had shaken up Kurama so bad. He opened the door without a thought, and stared at what was taking place inside. He closed the door very quietly and walked back to his room very quickly. He hid under the covers, shaking, thinking, so th- th-th-that's what sh-sh-shook K-Kurama up so b-b-bad!  
  
Hannah came out of the bathroom, drying her hands on her pajamas. Where was Hiei? she wondered. Maybe he went back to the room. She checked, and sure enough, there was Hiei, hiding under the covers and shaking something awful.  
  
"Uh, Hiei? What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"A-a-ask K-Kurama," he replied.  
  
"Hmm..." She went to Kurama's room, knocked on his door, but when he didn't answer, she went in. He was in the same state as Hiei. "Kurama, what's wrong? You're acting the same as Hiei!"  
  
"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yusuke and Y-Y-Y-Yoshiko..." was all he said.  
  
Frustrated, Hannah left Kurama's room and headed for Yusuke's. When she got there, she knocked. And once again, no one came to answer her. So, she entered, and saw what made Hiei and Kurama hide and tremble so bad.  
  
"Oooohh," she said, and left the room. "They should lock the door, or at least put up a sign!" That gave her an idea. She grabbed a piece of paper and a marker, and she drew a sign.  
  
Do Not Enter  
Lovebirds at play  
  
And she drew a picture in the corner of a guy and a girl kissing. She taped it on Yusuke's door, then went in to her shared room with Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, I know what's wrong now. You walked in on them, didn't you?" When he didn't answer, she continued, "Hiei! Damnit, answer me! It's not like you haven't seen or done anything like that!" She immediately regretted those words.  
  
Hiei stopped shaking and uncovered his head. Hannah was surprised by this, but she was mostly caught offguard from his look. It was like a smirk, only not exactly. He got up and walked behind her, locked his door, and picked her up from behind. She gave a small gasp, but he carried her to his bed and she knew what he was trying to do. She wanted him to, so she didn't refuse when his hands started wandering on her body, finding the best places to sneak off an article of clothing. Once all their clothes were off, they too shared the sweet, intense, fiery flames of passion that had taken over when they'd met... 


	10. Chapter Nine

The Demon Enchantresses  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Kuwabara had never seemed happier. Neither had Hiei or Yusuke. They were happier than ever because they had found loves for themselves. But Kurama just watched the three couples from a distance. He didn't want to be left out, but he knew they would soon do something he couldn't be a part of. At least, not until he found a love of his own. But that was becoming a problem. It had been a couple weeks since he had been traumatized by seeing Yusuke and Yoshiko sharing their ecstasy. Kusha had been involved in a lot more things, which made her happy, and she and Kuwabara had been with the group a lot more. But there was something that Kurama felt about Kusha that told him she wasn't what she seemed.  
  
Was she a demon? He had asked himself that, but there was no demon presence when she was around. But there was just something there. He was surprised Kuwabara hadn't realized it. But maybe his love for her defied all his senses.  
  
Kurama sighed and walked back to the house. He would just be the same, if not a bit more depressed. He wanted someone to love. He needed a female there for him, when he got injured in a fight or something. He needed a female there for him that would make his life easier. He always had to do everything for his friends. Buy the food, clean the house, cook the meals... He was becoming sick of it. He thought about playing sick one day, but he thought better of it. The girls had offered to help, and did, but the guys were soon in there and swept them off their feet. Yoshiko was a bit stubborn, though. One time when Yusuke came in, she told him, "Touch me, Yusuke, and I'll turn this vacuum to attack you."  
  
Kurama thought she meant it, but after about a five minute verbal fight, she was gone with Yusuke. Hiei was just too fast for Hannah to realize it, but he thought that she had protested several times after she was in her shared room. She never came back out, though.  
  
Kusha... Kuwabara had picked her up and, since he was too strong for her to fight him, she had to go where he made her. Kurama kept getting a weird, unknown vibe from Kusha. No one else seemed to feel it, though. Maybe it was just a loneliness vibe. But it was coming directly from Kusha, so it couldn't be.  
  
When Kurama got into the house, he looked at the calendar. Ah, yes, he thought. A full moon in the next two days. Maybe that's why I'm acting so strange. He had a feeling it wasn't, but he was glad to have something to blame his actions on. This would also be the first full moon since Yusuke and Yoshiko, the first couple, had been together. If for sure there was something strange about the girls, maybe the full moon would have an effect on them...  
  
"Kusha, come on!" Yoshiko encouraged. They were climbing a tree for training. Yoshiko and Hannah took Kusha for her first session. They would help her get stronger, and that way she could put up with that big bozo Kuwabara.  
  
Kusha was only just nearing the first branch. Hannah had gone ahead to about the fifth, and Yoshiko was on the second. They knew Kusha had to push herself, and that's why they decided to go easy. After all, it is only her first training session.  
  
"Kusha, you have to push yourself," Hannah said from above. "You have to work up your power and use it."  
  
"I'm trying!" Kusha cried. "This is only my first time, you know!"  
  
"Yeah, and our first times we were not much better," Yoshiko said, more to Hannah than Kusha.  
  
"You guys just go on ahead. I'll eventually make it to the top," Kusha said.  
  
"Nah-ah. We stay here and help you. You need encouragement, strength, and friends here to help you get all the way up there. And back down, for that matter. But whether or not you can make it to the first branch..." Yoshiko trailed off.  
  
"We did make it to the first branch after about an hour, Yoshiko. Remember?" Hannah said.  
  
"Well, yeah, but I want her to beat our time. And we were even smaller then. We've already been trying to get her up to the first branch for about, um..." She looked at the sun and where it was in the sky. "Oh, for about a half hour already."  
  
Kusha was shocked. It didn't seem like a half hour. Less, it did. "How long are we going to try?" she asked.  
  
"Until you get it, which should be less than an hour. You're almost there, Kusha!" Yoshiko said. Hannah moved up another branch.  
  
Kusha reached up. Just another inch, she thought. She stepped up on a piece of bark that was sticking out. It broke from under her weight, and she almost lost her grip entirely.  
  
"Kusha!" Hannah cried, concerned that her friend would fall. But when she looked closer, the bark had given her just enough of a boost before it broke that Kusha was hanging on to the first branch.  
  
Yoshiko giggled. "I told you you'd make it." She moved up a branch. "Now go for the second one. It should be easier."  
  
Kusha got herself on the first branch, then went after the second. She made it in a matter of minutes. They kept going until all three were at the top of the tree.  
  
"Good thing this tree is quite wide," Kusha said. "I'm not sure how well one of those over there would be able to hold all three of us." She indicated smaller trees not far away.  
  
"Why do you think we chose the widest?" Hannah said. It wasn't really a question.  
  
"Oh," Kusha said.  
  
"Ooo, I got an idea!" Yoshiko said.  
  
"What?" Hannah and Kusha said in unison.  
  
"Why don't we," Yoshiko said, "play a little trick or two on the boys." She had a grin on her face, one that said she was scheming.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Well, for starters..." she trailed off and whispered it to the girls.  
  
The girls jumped out of the tree, and climbed it, jumped down, climbed it again, and repeated this process until Kusha got the hang of it. Then, they snuck up on the boys. They were very quiet, and not one of the boys sensed them.  
  
Kusha jumped up and grabbed Kuwabara's ears and pulled them really hard, Hannah jumped on Hiei, wrapping her legs around his neck, and covered his eyes, while Yoshiko grabbed Yusuke's manhood and said, "It's so long!" Yusuke got pissed, really pissed.  
  
The girls then jumped off their guy and ran like hell to the tree and jumped up and disappeared into the branches. The guys, needless to say, were really pissed—especially Yusuke—and they ran after the girls. They followed them to the tree, yelling, "Get your asses down here!"  
  
Hannah gave a pretend cry of surprise and "fell" out of the tree, "hitting" some branches on the way. As she "hit" the last branch down, she cried out one more time and fell towards the ground, motionless.  
  
Hiei yelled, "Hannah!" and caught her just before she hit the ground. "Yusuke, it's all your fault!"  
  
"How's it my fault?" Yusuke asked, taking defense for himself and still pissed.  
  
"I don't know, it just is."  
  
"Right, that makes a lot of sense, Hiei." He had a blank look on his face.  
  
Hannah opened her eyes, smirking, and threw a pinecone at Hiei's face and jumped back up into the tree, giggling and yelling, "Suckers!" Once she was back up in the tree, all three threw pinecones down and yelled insults to the guys.  
  
Kuwabara said, "Ow! What do we--ow!—do? Ow!"  
  
"Chuck some pinecones back!" Yusuke yelled, and chucked pinecones back up into the tree.  
  
Yoshiko's voice was overheard by the yelling. "Ha! Yusuke, you really think the pinecones will hit us while we're in the tree? And you call that aim?" She giggled.  
  
Hiei said, "I'll show you aim!" and he threw a pinecone, hitting Yoshiko square in the face. She let out a cry of surprise and almost fall off her branch.  
  
"Stupid, he's got a jagan eye! He can see through anything!" Hannah cried.  
  
"You mean he can see through my clothes?!" Yoshiko yelled.  
  
"Uh, well, yeah...if he wanted to...oh shit!"  
  
Hiei turned red. The other two guys laughed at him.  
  
Yusuke said, "What I wouldn't give for one of them jagan eyes!"  
  
Kuwabara snickered and Yoshiko yelled down, "Yusuke, you pervert! I'll come down there and kick your stupid ass!" She chucked a pinecone at him and hit his manhood.  
  
The girls giggled and yelled, "You go, Yoshiko!" She smiled, while Kuwabara and Hiei laughed at Yusuke.  
  
After about another hour or two, the girls got tired of standing on a branch and chucking pinecones. They jumped down, and they were covered in tree sap.  
  
Hannah said, "Ew! I'm covered in tree sap! I need to take a bath now!"  
  
"Let me help you, Hannah," Hiei said, wickedly.  
  
"You pervert, Hiei!" Hannah said, smacking him. Hiei hit the ground with a dull thud.  
  
Kuwabara poked him and said, "I think he's dead." Another few pokes.  
  
"Quit touching me!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Kusha," Yoshiko said, "Are you sure that dimwit's the right guy for you? I mean, you know, touching Hiei and everything, come on! Get a guy that likes girls."  
  
Kusha blushed only slightly, but she caught on to Yoshiko's sarcasm. Everyone laughed and teased Kuwabara.  
  
"Yoshiko, I'll get you for that!" Kuwabara yelled and grabbed a pinecone and ran with it in his hand and almost hit Yoshiko, had she not been watching him the whole time.  
  
They were all laughing, and they decided to walk home. Yusuke carried Yoshiko, Hiei just walked next to Hannah, keeping a close eye on her, and Kuwabara let Kusha take his arm. They walked home like that, and when they got home, they were all still laughing and all shared the fire burning inside them with their lover...  
  
Kurama heard them come in. He knew they would do what they always did. Every night, he felt even more alone. He was beginning to feel depressed that he would go out all the time and not find a single girl would love him. He didn't know how much longer it would be before he would just up and leave. He decided to try to get up early tomorrow and do something that would exhaust him so he could fall asleep early and not have to hear the pleasures in the other three rooms.  
  
He turned on his side, and tried to fall into asleep. Only after the sounds of joy had stopped, had he been able to fall asleep. But something kept him up. He didn't know what. He turned on his other side and looked out the window. Yes, the full moon will be here soon, he thought. There was just a strange vibe coming from the girls. Kusha's wasn't as strong today, but he'd definitely felt it. Yoshiko's and Hannah's had been stronger than before. Kurama wondered if it had anything to do with moon, or if it was just a coincidence.  
  
Finally, he fell into a blissful sleep. But he dreamed. And it was a dream he would not remember when he awoke, but he would remember when it came true... 


	11. Chapter Ten

The Demon Enchantresses  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
He was in the garden. He was enjoying the flowers. Roses, tulips, poppies, all different kinds everywhere. It was beautiful. And there was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, laying on the sidewalk, but she wasn't moving. Then he heard a roar. A deep, powerful, dark roar. He looked up and to the right of the girl, and he saw a demon. He attacked it, and it fell. He picked up the beauty and carried her home...  
  
Kurama slowly woke up. He didn't know what happened. Did he dream or not during the night? He wasn't sure, so he just got up and got dressed. He slept in late, and a good thing. That meant he wouldn't have to put up with the three couples that had found their way into his home.  
  
He made himself breakfast, then went around doing some errands. When he got back, it was obvious that the couples had returned from wherever it was they were.  
  
"Come on, Kurama," Hannah said. "Join us today. We're going to see a movie!"  
  
"No, that's quite all right. I have things I need to do," was his reply.  
  
"Kurama, you're going to be an old stick in the mud if you don't get out more often," Yusuke said.  
  
"I get out enough, thank you."  
  
"Kurama," Yoshiko said, getting up and walking towards him. "We mean to have you with us. You've been ignoring us for weeks. We just want our old friend back." She had a look in her eyes that told him she meant it.  
  
"I am still the same, perhaps just a little more depressed than before. But I have other things I must do today, rather than go to a movie."  
  
Yoshiko sighed. Kusha said, "You know, for a nice person, you seem to not be very nice right now."  
  
"Kusha!" Yoshiko said. "Kurama is just upset because he hasn't found a love like we have. He's the only one that hasn't found a girl to fit his standards! Or one that he fits," she added thoughtfully. "But that's beside the point. We have to help Kurama."  
  
"Yoshiko, I think you're getting in over your head now," Hannah said.  
  
"I will be all right," Kurama said, "But I thank you for your offer." And with that, he went to his room. He heard them discuss some things, and he heard Yoshiko yelling for his defense, if not her own. He sighed, and went to the window. Tonight is the night of the full moon, he thought.  
  
After a while of just gazing out the window and hearing the chattering from the living room, he left his room and quietly escaped the house. Apparently, the others hadn't noticed him.  
  
He walked down the street, and saw a small building that had just opened as "Theodore's Gardening and Outdoors". There was a giant field of plants behind the building, and Kurama thought he'd just take a walk through there. Gardens always gave him comfort. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

The Demon Enchantresses  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"Damn!" Kohana said softly as Kurama got up to answer the door. "Kurama, just please, don't answer it." But it was too late.  
  
"Kurama, didn't you hear me calling you? What took you so long?" Yusuke said, Yoshiko behind him. Yusuke looked at Kurama. "And why the hell is your shirt off? You're not doing any training without me, are you?" he yelled.  
  
Kuwabara came in and said, "What kind of training is who doing? What're you talking about, Urameshi?"  
  
"Kurama! He's got his shirt off in his room. And, well, you know..."  
  
Hiei and Hannah came out of their room to see what the commotion was all about. Hiei asked, "Is that a girl on Kurama's bed?"  
  
Kurama blushed and Hannah and Yoshiko fought to get inside the room first. Kurama tried to close the door on his friends, but failed.  
  
"Kohana!" Hannah exclaimed, shocked. "Damnit, I thought I left you at home for good!"  
  
"Double damn...Hannah..." Kohana said.  
  
"Oh, no. Here we go again," Yoshiko said with a sigh.  
  
"What the hell happened here, Kurama?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yeah, Kohana. Why the hell are you here? Why the hell are you in Kurama's room? And why the hell am I talking to you? I never wanted to talk to you again!" Hannah yelled.  
  
"Please ignore the two sisters fighting on the other side of the room," Yoshiko said. "I think they are just showing their sisterly love for each other, but I'm not sure anymore."  
  
"Hell no!" Kohana and Hannah said at the same time.  
  
"Why is she in bandages? Is Kurama that bad in bed or something?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.  
  
Kurama turned very red. "N-no. When I found her, she was injured, so I bandaged her."  
  
"That's another thing I want to know! What were you doing that you could get hurt, weakling?" Hannah asked Kohana.  
  
"Yes, indeed! Hannah and Kohana are definitely showing their sisterly love for each other!" Yoshiko said, somewhat sounding like a newscaster.  
  
"I'm eighteen now! I can do as I want and take care of myself!" Kohana explained.  
  
"And this explains why you're in bandages how?" Hannah asked sarcastically.  
  
Turning red, Kohana said, "I got attacked by a strong demon, okay?!"  
  
Yoshiko looked around a moment, then pulled out a demon's head from behind her back. "You mean this thing?"  
  
"How the hell'd you get that?!" Kohana yelled.  
  
"Why'd you bring that in my nice, clean house? I just cleaned it this morning!" Kurama wailed.  
  
"Sorry! I just was thinking about putting it up on our wall," Yoshiko said. She had a cat-like look on her face.  
  
"No way! It doesn't go with the wall paint!" Kurama said.  
  
"I agree," Hiei said.  
  
"Yep, definitely," Yusuke said. "You need a different color demon head."  
  
Kohana asked, "Why are we putting a demon head in the house in the first place?"  
  
Kuwabara replied, "I don't know. Maybe because they're freaks?"  
  
"Who are you calling a freak, freak! I was just joking, anyway!" Yoshiko replied, still cat-like.  
  
"Then why did you bring that demon head in the house in the first place? You people have no brains what-so-ever," Kohana said with a sniff.  
  
"At least we're not weaklings," Hannah said in a fake cough.  
  
"Oh yeah, shorty? At least I'm smart...shorty!" Kohana defended herself.  
  
"Hm. She shouldn't have insulted with the short part," Hiei said.  
  
Hannah exploded. "Shut the hell up!" she yelled, facing turning red out of anger.  
  
"Why should I shorty? Shorty? Shorty! Shorty!" Kohana yelled back.  
  
"I. AM. NOT. SHORT! I'm older than you, so you should listen to me!"  
  
"Yeah, listen to someone with a brain the size of a peanut. Yeah, that sounds right," Kohana said sarcastically.  
  
"After an intense round of verbal attacks, there seems to be a brief lull in the fighting," Yoshiko said. "Let's watch and see how this exciting battle ends!"  
  
"Jee, didn't know she sounded so much like Botan," Yusuke said.  
  
*SMACK!* Yusuke was hit in the back of the head with Yoshiko's fist.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"I don't know," Yoshiko replied, shrugging. "I just felt like it."  
  
"Guys, aren't we getting off the subject? Like, why Kurama's shirt is off and why he's hiding a girl in room," Hiei said. He was getting revenge for all the times Kurama had teased him about Yukina. It felt good.  
  
Kusha stepped between the two fighting girls. "Hannah, Kohana, can we please try to keep the peace here?"  
  
"Hmph! She started it!" they said at the same time. Hannah walked over to stand next to Hiei, as Kurama went to sit by Kohana.  
  
"Getting back on the subject," Yusuke said, "Kurama, why are you two in his room, and why is your shirt off, Kurama?"  
  
Kurama replied, "We just have to keep coming back to that, don't we?"  
  
"Yes," Hiei replied. "Because it's a good question. Now what were you two doing in here?"  
  
"Sure, you ask me what I'm doing in my room, when all of you don't want me to ask what you guys are doing in your rooms every single night," Kurama said angrily.  
  
"He does have a good point, Hiei," Hannah said. "I mean, he did get traumatized by Yusuke and Yoshiko-"  
  
"What?!" Yoshiko and Yusuke said simultaneously.  
  
"You two should really lock the door at night," Kuwabara said.  
  
"What the devil are you talking about?" Yoshiko asked as Yusuke said, "Oh...he walked in on us, didn't he?"  
  
Kurama turned red. "Um, yes, I did."  
  
"Uh, I'm confused here," Yoshiko said. When did they walk in on us? I don't get it..."  
  
"A couple weeks ago, you know, after the data confession thing-" Hiei started.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you mean data confession thing? You girls didn't tell them, did you?" Kohana said, panicked.  
  
Both Yoshiko and Hannah turned red and hung their heads. "Sorta," they said.  
  
"I only told Yusuke!" Yoshiko said.  
  
"I told the guys because they overheard me muttering to myself after Yoshiko was too weak to defend herself against Kentaro!" Hannah said.  
  
"What do you mean too weak to defend myself? I was doing just fine until he rammed me against the wall!" Yoshiko yelled at Hannah.  
  
Kohana muttered, "I'm surrounded by idiots. Except for Kurama, of course."  
  
And Kurama muttered back, "Thank you."  
  
"Why you-!" Yoshiko and Hannah started charging toward Kohana, and pushed her into the window. But as they fell in front of the window, the full moon's rays hit them, and they transformed.  
  
Hannah transformed into a phoenix-like creature. She had phoenix wings, long red hair, and her feet had turned into a bird's talons. She was dressed in the same clothing.  
  
Yoshiko had transformed into an elf-like creature. She had pointy ears, long, flowing blonde hair, and red eyes. She was dressed in a purple shirt that appeared to be torn in several places, some big, some small, a short skirt, thigh-high black hose, and aqua-colored boots that ended about half way up the thigh.  
  
Kohana had transformed into a fox-like creature. She had long, silver hair, white fox ears and tail, golden eyes—but not unlike Yoko's—and dressed in a white garment similar to Yoko's, but it allowed more for her feminine modesty, but not much.  
  
Kusha stumbled while trying to stop the girls from fighting each other. She fell into the full moon's rays as well, and transformed. She was a creature like Juri from the dark tournament. She had an aqua tail, aqua fish ears, her hair being the same black color, her eyes also the deep blue as before. She was dressed in a white dress with a shawl that had tassels on it.  
  
Kusha looked at herself after she had gotten up, and tears started to form in her eyes. "No...I didn't mean to transform in front of everyone!" she cried.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" all the guys asked a similar question.  
  
"Actually, I think it's an improvement. She looks a hell of a lot more sexy this way," Hiei said, talking about Hannah.  
  
"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult," Hannah said.  
  
"Can't blame ya there, Hiei," Yusuke said, looking Yoshiko over.  
  
Yoshiko walked up to Yusuke and smacked him. "Really, you guys must learn to behave yourselves."  
  
"Yep. Just like Botan," Yusuke said, smirking.  
  
"Hold up, how do you transform? What happened?" Kuwabara asked, confused.  
  
"Yes, I must admit some curiosity myself," Kurama said, staring at the fox demon before him.  
  
"Hey, Kurama! You can turn into Yoko and make fox pups now!" Yusuke said jokingly.  
  
Kurama turned really red. Another smack to the head from Yoshiko and Yusuke was on the floor.  
  
Kusha looked around. "Uh...you guys transformed, too?"  
  
Kohana said, "Yes, but I can't figure out why you transformed. Because you're not one of us, unless..." She moved to stand behind Kusha, and brushed part of her dress aside, exposing her left shoulder. "I knew it!"  
  
"What is it?" Hannah asked.  
  
"She's the fourth," Kohana replied.  
  
Yoshiko looked at Kusha and Kohana. "She's got a tattoo, too?"  
  
"Yep," Kohana answered.  
  
Yusuke got up off the floor and said, "Any of you sexy ladies wanna tell me what's going on here?"  
  
Another smack to the head, and Yoshiko explained, "Well, the truth is, we're not from this planet."  
  
"Big surprise," Kurama said without any enthusiasm.  
  
"We're from Rithanka," Yoshiko continued, ignoring Kurama's remark.  
  
"Where?" Kuwabara asked, clueless.  
  
"Wait, I've never heard of this Rithanka place," Kusha said.  
  
"That's because you were the one sent to Earth as a baby," Kohana explained.  
  
"Some dumb-ass experiment," Hannah added.  
  
"They never should have separated us," Kohana agreed indignant.  
  
"Anyway, Rithanka is in a different galaxy," Yoshiko explained to Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh, that explains a lot. I mean, I knew we had only nine planets in our system, and I didn't think any of them were named Rithanka," Kuwabara said.  
  
"You are such an idiot," Hiei said.  
  
"If I may continue," Yoshiko said, starting to get angry. "We are from Rithanka, and our planet has a system that only certain people can be in. A certain number of selected girls, when they are just babies, are brought to the leader, and he performs a small ceremony. This ceremony transforms the girls into demons, I guess is the best way to say it."  
  
"But they're not really demons, though," Hannah said. "They have demon traits, I guess is the best way to put it."  
  
"Yes," Yoshiko agreed. "But only a few girls are able to survive the ceremony."  
  
"Yeah, I still have nightmares about it. And most nights I don't even dream," Kohana said.  
  
"Continuing," Yoshiko said, getting annoyed, "The girls that do survive are brought under hard training."  
  
"Hard is not the word," Hannah said.  
  
"More like torture," Kohana added.  
  
"All right, whatever," Yoshiko said, really annoyed. "If I may continue without further interruptions... Well, after the training, we are part of an elite alliance that basically kills demons and what-not."  
  
"Yeah, but only we can absorb the data," Hannah added.  
  
"Hannah," Yoshiko said, warningly. "We master in only one art form. Hannah's is swordsmanship, obviously. Kohana's is control of any plant. And as for myself, I am a spell caster, though I have also mastered bow and arrow. Spell casters are able to master a weapon as well, for when they have used their magic or need to combat in other ways."  
  
"That still doesn't explain about Kusha," Kuwabara said stubbornly.  
  
"Allow me to explain this one," Kohana said, smoothly. "The leader of our planet thought it would be interesting to see what would happen if one of the girls that survived the ceremony was sent to Earth. If perhaps she would use her talents to fight demons there, and in this way we could combat the demon threat without our planet being discovered by the earthlings. But, needless to say, Kusha did not combat demons. Not that I blame her. So the project was abandoned."  
  
"That's a load of fancy stuff about how the asshole in charge wanted to screw up life and see what would happen," Hannah said.  
  
"Hannah!" Yoshiko yelled. "Show some respect! Anyway, why Kusha wasn't successful was because she was sent here when she was only a baby. She hadn't endured any training. That's also why were picked on you guys yesterday. We wanted to test her skills. We had a feeling that she was, but we didn't want to scare her."  
  
"Well, that certainly clears up a few things," Yusuke said, trying to wrap things up so he could fulfill his manly desire.  
  
Hiei, catching on to Yusuke's plan, said, "Yes, maybe we should get out of Kurama's room. We've bothered him enough already."  
  
"Yeah, we probably shouldn't have barged in here in the first place," Kuwabara said.  
  
Each girl left with her man, and each were quickly behind locked doors and sharing the intimacy released in bed. Kurama got up and closed and locked the door. He turned around to face Kohana and asked, "Would you mind if I turn into my demon form?"  
  
"I was hoping you would say that," she said flirtatiously, flicking her tail. "I've heard a lot about you, Yoko."  
  
Kurama instantly turned into Yoko. "Well then, we'll just have to see if what you've heard is true then, won't we?" he said, flicking his tail.  
  
As they closed the gap between them, their tails clung together and they shared the sweet bliss of intimacy as the others in the house...  
  
*The next morning...*  
  
Yoko slowly awoke, wondering why he was in control of the body today. Normally, Shuichi was always in control of the body they shared. He looked down and saw her head on his chest, and fragments of the night came back to him. "Kohana," he whispered into her hair.  
  
She moaned and stirred, but didn't wake up. Slowly, a ray of sun got through the open window and shone on her back. Yoko was momentarily surprised that she turned back into a human. "It does make sense," he reflected.  
  
As he prepared to let Shuichi control the body once more, he made very sure that Shuichi knew this: "Shuichi you can have the body for the rest of your life. Just let me have it on the night of a full moon."  
  
"Agreed," Shuichi said and took the body back. He fell asleep holding Kohana in his arms... 


	13. Chapter Twelve

The Demon Enchantresses  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
It was looking gloom outside. Dark clouds covered the sun, and the wind was calm. Obviously, a storm was brewing up. Everyone was inside. Everyone but Kuwabara, that is. The girls were back in their human forms, and they were helping Kurama clean the house once again.  
  
Kohana had adapted well to the house's environment, and most especially with Kurama. You could just look at them and see how much they loved each other. They played small, quiet games with each other, both mental and physical. It was obvious when they did, for they both gave a small giggle.  
  
Yoshiko had dusting duty today, Hannah had the vacuum, Kusha was mopping, and Kohana was doing laundry. Even though these enchantresses, except for Kusha, had grown up in training, they had also grown up with the duties of a normal woman. Yoshiko had had plenty of experience in with these duties thanks to Kentaro. The other girls just helped their mothers out.  
  
"Kurama, if you don't sit, I will be forced to kill you in a very painful and humiliating way," Kohana said. She was tired of seeing Kurama being the only one to work around the house. It had been about a week since she'd met Kurama.  
  
Kurama sat down on the couch and did nothing.  
  
"Oh, for pete's sake, Kurama, turn on the TV or something!" Kohana said. Kurama did.  
  
Yusuke and Hiei walked in. Yusuke went behind Yoshiko, and Hiei behind Hannah. Hannah made a worse threat to Hiei than Yoshiko had before, and Yoshiko dusted Yusuke's face, making him sneeze. The girls giggled.  
  
"You're not getting us this time, boys," Yoshiko said.  
  
"Wanna make a bet on that?" Hiei asked. He picked up Hannah and ran to his room. But he didn't get passed the door. "What's wrong with my door?" he asked.  
  
Yusuke laughed. "Haha! You locked yourself outta your own room!" He picked up Yoshiko and carried her off gracefully, but he didn't get passed his own door, either.  
  
Hiei gave a slight chuckle at this. "Hn. Seems that you have done the same."  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Now now, boys. Neither one of you can get in there, because they are made of wood, and I control plants, living or dead. So, your rooms are locked due to my power," Kohana said.  
  
The boys groaned, and the girls laughed. After they were done cleaning, they were sitting around watching TV. Then Kuwabara came in.  
  
"Hey guys. Who's hungry?" he said as he walked in and took off his shoes.  
  
"Yeah, I could go for some food," Yusuke said.'  
  
"You could eat a whole lot of elephant if you had the chance!" Yoshiko countered, and giggled.  
  
"Oh, just you wait, missy," he said back.  
  
"I could use some food myself," Kurama said. So, Kuwabara brought the giant bag of Chinese food to everyone. He went into the kitchen, grabbed some plates and napkins, and brought everything back in the living room where everyone was.  
  
When everyone was done eating, they each grabbed a fortune cookie and read their fortune to themselves, ate the cookie, then read it aloud.  
  
"Now remember," Kuwabara said, "You have to put 'in bed' after you say your fortune."  
  
"That's childish!" Hiei said.  
  
"Just because you think you're better than us doesn't mean that you're always right," Kuwabara pouted. He read his fortune. "'You have many good things to look forward to' in bed." He grinned from ear to ear and looked at Kusha, who blushed.  
  
Kurama was the next one. "'Your cheerful outlook is one of your assets,' in bed." Kohana blushed, as did Kurama. They looked at each other, and the sparks flew between them. Everyone saw their spirit energy playing with the other's.  
  
"Okay, my turn!" Hannah said. "'Give a kiss to the person who sits next to you,' in bed," she said. She looked at Hiei, blushed, and giggled.  
  
"Hannah, you cat! We all know you'd like that too much!" Yoshiko said accusingly, giggling as well. She new her friend well, almost too well.  
  
"Then why don't you read yours?" Hannah came back.  
  
Yoshiko blushed slightly. "Um, how 'bout I don't?"  
  
Yusuke gave her a playful poke in the ribs. "Aw, c'mon. I wanna know what you got!" He winked at her.  
  
Yoshiko sighed, and gave in. "Fine. Mine says, 'You will find and enjoy new experiences,' in bed." She visibly turned red.  
  
Yusuke let out a howl. "That's my little kitten that said that!"  
  
"Yoshiko! Wanna trade?" Hannah asked jokingly.  
  
"Woohoo, Yoshiko!" Kohana said, rubbing it in.  
  
"Well, she'll certainly have fun," Kurama said.  
  
Kuwabara broke into laughter. "No kiddin' she will!"  
  
"Hn," was all Hiei said.  
  
"Yoshiko, I didn't know you were such a feisty cat!" Kusha said, also rubbing it in.  
  
Yoshiko blushed with every word. She was so red she almost looked like a cherry. She remained silent, and just let her friends talk. She couldn't stop them, and she knew that whatever she said they'd translate it the wrong way.  
  
"Okay, okay, my turn!" Kohana said. "Mine's, 'You will never regret the present, you live to its fullest' in bed."  
  
"Woot! Go Kohana!" Hannah cheered.  
  
Kurama looked at Kohana, and she looked at him. They both blushed.  
  
"My turn!" Kusha said. "'You will become wealthy' in bed."  
  
"Me next!" Yusuke said. "'You will have many joyous adventures' in bed." Yoshiko blushed even more, everyone thought she would burst. Yusuke let out a howl.  
  
"Hiei, what's yours say?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Hn," was all Hiei said.  
  
"Surely it doesn't say that!" Kohana said.  
  
"Fine. It says, 'Try new things and see what the outcome brings' in bed."  
  
Hannah cheered and blushed. No one thought that Hiei would add the "in bed" after it, but he did. By this time, everyone was red, Yoshiko especially.  
  
"I wanna go see if these things are true!" Yusuke said. He really just wanted to be alone with Yoshiko, and everyone knew that. So, the guys carried their ladies to their rooms and once again shared the passion that burned in all of them while the wind picked up and howled through the air, thunder in the background, and lightning flashing every now and then. The trees swayed mercilessly in the breeze. This was not a night to be out, but one man didn't think so... 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

The Demon Enchantresses  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
He was wandering the streets, looking for her. He couldn't believe she'd left him, and her home, on a mission and found a lover, and never even thought of returning. He was furious with her, but he couldn't stay too furious. He didn't want to show her how jealous he was when they met once again. But was jealous the right word? He loved her, didn't he? He refused to believe otherwise. If his love wanted to have difficulties in their relationship, then fine. He could live with that. He'd just kill the unlucky bastard that threatened him. But how had she come to love the fool? If she even loved that disgrace. Did she? He didn't know. The dork cared for her, but did she care for the fool? The idiot would pay, and he would make sure of that. He couldn't bear seeing his love in a fool's arms. It pained him. She would have to be punished for her pathetic behavior. But how? He'd punished her every way he knew. What else was there? He thought for a while as he wandered, then it came to him. Of course! Kill the bastard that held her close! That was the only thing he'd have to do to make her come back to him. He was sure. But would it work? Would she really come back? She had to. Unless she only wanted to create more false causes...  
  
The storm had passed, but not all the rain had. It was sprinkling outside. A faint rainbow painted a part of the sky. The air smelled of rain, spring, and sweetness. Butterflies, bees, and other bugs were flying around, pollinating flowers. Kids were playing in the park, their parents or guardians keeping an eye on them while chatting with friends. Dogs barked and chased sticks and balls, cats napped or played with toys or chased mice, mice scattered for their lives or went looking for cheese or peanut butter. It was gorgeous to be out. It was humid, but still very nice.  
  
Eight people stayed inside and slept through all this. Four boys, four girls. Two on two. In each bed—and there were four—there were one boy and one girl, each intertwined in each other's arms, nude and under the sheets. They dreamed dreams only lovers could.  
  
One man wasn't having a pleasant day. He'd spent all night going from house to house, searching for someone. He didn't have anything to cover from the rain, and it was still sprinkling. He didn't like the weather, or the climate for that matter, of this planet. He only came here to retrieve someone, and he was having hell finding her. He knew he wouldn't be able to convince the someone he was looking for—which just happened to be his lover—into coming home. Not after seeing her with someone else. He kept walking, unaware of what was about to happen...  
  
*~*Meanwhile...*~*  
  
Kusha woke up from a soundly sleep. She had yet another joyous dream about her lover. She looked at him, sleeping by her side, a huge grin upon his face. She smiled, and lightly poked his nose. He gave a small grunt, his smile widened, and he did a small turn. She giggled.  
  
She loved it here. She missed her family, though. One day she was walking through the city, met the man of her dreams—who just happened to come from her favorite television show—and fall in love him. He was a lot more handsome in person. She forgot about everything but him when she first saw him. And he noticed her right away. He wasn't shy about talking to her, inviting her to eat with him, then asking for her to spend some more time with him. She was living in a dream, she's first thought. But it was too good to be a dream. It was too good to be reality. She didn't know what it was, but she knew she was just absolutely in love with this person.  
  
Kusha had called her family the day after her first night in her new home. They were pretty worried that she didn't show up that night, but they decided she must have left a note somewhere and they just overlooked it. She told them she had just gone for a walk and met someone special. They were so proud of her. Her sister even said something along the lines of "It's about time! You're seventeen, graduated early from high school, and never even had one boyfriend! Well, now you know what you've missed!"  
  
Her sister was half a model for Kusha. Her energy and enthusiasm inspired her, but her sister's way of life bugged her sometimes. She would bring home one boy after another, each time a different one—with the exception of a couple, who were lucky enough to keep her interested in them. And when her parents would allow them to stay the night, Kusha would sometimes hear noises she'd rather not have. But now she knew how wonderful those sounds were, what made her sister make them. It was such a joyous feeling, and easy to get hooked on. Kusha wouldn't admit it aloud, but she was enjoying every second spent with her wondrous lover.  
  
As Kuwabara slid his arm around Kusha's waist, she smiled, snuggled against him, and fell asleep once again. And dreamed about the future, though she would not know until the time actually came when she would be discovered...  
  
*~*Approximately five minutes later...*~*  
  
Yoshiko awoke from a restless night's dream. She felt as if something was wrong, as if she didn't know anything anymore. She glanced at Yusuke, who was still asleep. She sat up in the bed. If she felt this bad, why didn't anyone else? They have more than one sense, so why can't they sense anything wrong? she thought. Her head was throbbing in pain, and her whole body hurt. She wondered if maybe she slept wrong and was getting ill. She hadn't been ill in ages, but she could just as easily catch a cold or other disease as a human. She was lucky she had made it this far without getting sick. But she knew she couldn't stay ill-free forever.  
  
Yusuke turned onto his back and snored loudly, making Yoshiko's head throb more. She groaned in pain and muttered, "Yusuke, put a sock in your mouth..."  
  
After a moment, Yusuke stopped snoring. Within the next minute, he was awake. "Yoshiko? What's wrong?" he asked when he woke up.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just in a bit of pain, that's all."  
  
"Getting sick?"  
  
"Uh...I'm not sure. I haven't been for a while, but I don't know."  
  
"Hm..." Yusuke lifted his hand and touched her forehead. Yoshiko saw a small flash of worry cross his eyes, but it was gone almost instantly. "You feel warm." He moved his hand to her cheek, then to the back of her neck. "I'd say you have a fever, Yoshiko."  
  
"Oh dear..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um, nothing. It's not that important..."  
  
"Yoshiko, you're not telling me something."  
  
Yoshiko sighed. She didn't want to tell Yusuke about one of her powers she'd had since she was about five. But it looked as if she had no choice. "Well, you know how Hannah explained that she, Kohana, and I are enchantresses from a different planet?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember. And that night was a wild one," Yusuke said, smirking. Yoshiko blushed.  
  
"Well, since we were the chosen ones and survived the tests, we instantly became the enchantresses. Some of the training we endured was with weapons and magics. We were to endure the training as if we would master it. However, we could only master one weapon. Since I mastered in magics as well, I am a master with a weapon, which is the bow and arrow. Magic users are allowed to master magics and one weapon of choice. I always tried doing magics when I was little, I don't know why. But anyways, one of our training sessions was to defeat a low-level demon. We were almost new to the weapons and everything, so that's why it was a low-level. We didn't know about the data transfer thing, and we went after demons. There were nine of us, five girls and four guys. The girls were the main warriors. The boys basically kept an eye out for us. They were older—maybe about ten or fifteen winters. Well, I destroyed one of the demons, and the data was limited, so we would be worn out a bit, but we wouldn't need to rest in order to process all of it. Ever since I killed that demon, I've had a power that allowed me to be stronger and not get ill. I had lacked in training because I kept getting sick a lot. I was ecstatic when I found out I wasn't sick within what you would call three months. My family was quite happy, as well. Everyone was. I made up my training and caught up quickly with the others. I only became ill about three times since I acquired that power, and that was when I was about five winters."  
  
Yusuke was looking at Yoshiko. He had sat up at the beginning of her speech. "Well..." he started. He didn't know what to say. "Maybe you should see a doctor?" It was a stupid suggestion, and he knew it.  
  
Yoshiko gave a small smile. "You're silly, you know that? I can't see a doctor. I'd have to fill out all those papers and stuff, and it wouldn't be worth it. I can just heal myself." Her eyes went wide for a second and she grabbed her stomach. "Oh, God..."  
  
Yusuke placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You gonna be all right?"  
  
"Y-yeah, I think." She sunk into the bed, holding her stomach.  
  
"I'll let you rest. You look like you could use it." Yusuke moved toward the door.  
  
"Yusuke..." It was a faint call, painful.  
  
He turned around to look at her. He had just barely made it to her part of the bed. "Yeah?"  
  
"Please...I have a bad feeling. Please don't...don't leave me..."  
  
He looked at her for a hesitating moment, then said, "All right, let me just go tell the others not to come in today so you can rest. Only for meals, unless you flat out don't want them in here."  
  
She smiled as much as she could, but Yusuke could tell it was forced and used a lot of her energy. "I'll be right back," he said. He left the room quietly, and walked down the hall toward Kurama's room. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes?" came a call through the closed door.  
  
"It's me, Yusuke. I need to ask you something, Kurama," Yusuke said.  
  
"Just a minute, please," Kurama said. A moment later, the door opened. "What do you need?"  
  
"It's Yoshiko. She's getting sick or something. I woke up and she was sitting in bed, holding her head. We talked for a bit, then she grabbed her stomach. She feels like she has a fever. Her whole body is warm, and she doesn't even look good."  
  
"She doesn't even look well," Kohana corrected. She was still in bed, but she had one of Kurama's shirts on, and she was covered by the blankets.  
  
Yusuke gave her a look, but Kurama spoke before he could say anything. "I'll come by in a bit and help her."  
  
"That's the thing. She only wants me around her. She doesn't even want to see a doctor."  
  
"That's because she's a master of magics, and she is best with medicines. She had a lot of admirers—both male and female—that would come to her for advice, help, and medicines," Kohana chimed in.  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't think she's going to be able to use any of her powers for a while. At least, not while she's sick," Yusuke said.  
  
"All right, all right," Kurama said. "I'll come by whether she likes it or not. I'll help heal her, if it makes you that happy."  
  
"Yeah, okay," Yusuke said. He walked out and went back into his own room. "Yoshiko, I'm— Yoshiko?" He looked at the bed, but she wasn't there. "Damn it! Where'd she go?!" He looked in the closet, thinking maybe she was fooling him. Nothing but clothes and other things in the closet. No beings what-so-ever. He called her name several times, searched all over the room, but she was gone.  
  
Suddenly, Yusuke felt a breeze and looked at the window. It was open! It wasn't opened last night. He knew he hadn't opened it since at least three days ago. He walked over and called once more. He saw a shadow disappear across the corner of the house. He called one more time. Even if he got through the window, he wouldn't be able to catch up with the shadow.  
  
Yusuke ran into Kurama's room.  
  
"Yusuke? What is it?" Kurama asked, concerned.  
  
"Yoshiko! She's—she's—she's gone!" Yusuke screamed.  
  
"Please calm down. What do you mean, she's gone?"  
  
"She's not in our room! She's not in the house! Kurama, please help me!"  
  
"Yusuke, get a grip on yourself! I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Did you look under your bed?" Kurama suggested.  
  
"KURAMA, DO YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT?!" Yusuke yelled. "SHE'S SICK, AND NOW SHE'S GONE! THE WINDOW WAS CLOSED, AND NOW IT'S OPEN!"  
  
"What's all the ruckus about?" Hiei asked, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yusuke lost Yoshiko," Kohana explained simply.  
  
"I did not lose her! She's been kidnapped!" Yusuke defended himself.  
  
"Go after her," Hiei said.  
  
"I can't! I don't know where she went, only that she went out through the window!"  
  
"Did you see any shadows or anything? Or did you even look out the window?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I saw a shadow, but it was too fast. It wasn't a human, that I know. If I could even get through the window, I wouldn't have been able to catch up to the shadow."  
  
"You could have at least tried," Hiei said.  
  
"And risk not letting you guys help me?"  
  
"Okay, Yusuke. Please, just calm down. We'll find her. Hiei? Can you use your jagan eye to find her?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Maybe. It depends on what you'd do for it," he told Yusuke.  
  
"I'd do anything!" Yusuke said, desperate to get his love back. He couldn't baer to lose another within two years of losing his first.  
  
"You'd even give up your life for her?"  
  
"I said I'd do anything!"  
  
Hiei smirked. "Well, then. Maybe we can arrange something."  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama said, warningly.  
  
"I'm just kidding, Kurama. I'm not very sure I can use my jagan to find her."  
  
"Please try?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I'll try, but it won't work right now."  
  
"Why?" Yusuke asked. He was getting pissed at his friends, since they always played these games on him.  
  
"She would put a wall up against her thoughts so her tormentor wouldn't be able to read them. Quite a small onna, she is," Hiei said.  
  
"Of course she's smart, you baka! She's had to deal with some perv on her home planet!" Yusuke yelled. He was getting annoyed next to being pissed.  
  
"What did you just call me?" Hiei said warningly. He fixed Yusuke with a cold stare.  
  
"I said of course she's smart. She wouldn't let anyone read her thoughts unless she wanted them to. But can't you break through that wall?"  
  
"I might be able to. I'm not sure. Kurama can," Hiei said.  
  
"Kurama?" Yusuke asked, looking at Kurama.  
  
"Yes, I can, though I'm not sure I would be able to get through a wall barrier like hers. She's strong, just as the other enchantresses," Kurama said.  
  
"Can you both please try, at least?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I will try in just a minute, if it means that much to you," Kurama said.  
  
"Hn. Fine, I will try as well," Hiei said.  
  
"Thank you. Oh, thank you, you guys!" Yusuke walked back to his room, but his thankfulness towards them wouldn't show. He was truly thankful, but he just couldn't be happy. He was afraid. Afraid that he'd once again lose the love of his life. He couldn't bear that. Not again. And everyone knew he wouldn't be able to. His friends didn't approve that he'd found another love so fast. They only approved because the couple was so happy together...  
  
*~*Meanwhile...*~*  
  
Yoshiko was being carried. She didn't want to think, but she had to in order to stop him, her captor, from reading her thoughts. She's always had a sense for telling when something bad was going to happen. Whether it be to her or someone she knew, she wouldn't know. She would only know something bad would happen soon. It would seem like she was becoming ill, but only a certain part of her back hurt. Right up by her neck, in between her shoulder blades. When that hurt, it would be very painful, almost unbearable. That was the first pain she'd felt that morning. Then her head throbbed. She knew she was becoming ill when her stomach started hurting as well. But the pain in her back told her. That's why she didn't want Yusuke to leave. She let him talk to Kurama, but she didn't think he'd be gone for that long. She should be more careful.  
  
That you should, a voice in her head said. It was masculine, and familiar.  
  
Who has entered my mind? she asked the voice in her mind.  
  
It's only me, Kurama, the voice said. Where are you?  
  
I am being carried by him, she said. How did you get through my barrier?  
  
That is not important. Who is carrying you?  
  
Kentaro, she said in disgust. He must have followed us home after that fight. I'm not sure, though. He was out just before I went out.  
  
Hm... Well, I guess we do have a small situation, then. Where are you right now?  
  
Her head started throbbing again. All this thinking, Kurama's intrusion in her mind, hurt her aching headache. She was going to pass out soon if she didn't get him out.  
  
I can't really talk right now, Kurama. I'm sorry.  
  
Yoshiko, wait, please. Yusuke's worried about you. We must know where you are. Yoshiko?  
  
I'm still here, but barely. My head is throbbing, Kurama. I don't know where I am. He has me in his arms, and I refuse to open my eyes. I don't want to see him. Please, Kurama.  
  
All right, I won't make you. But after you figure out where you are, please tell me. We'll be there as soon as we can.  
  
Okay...Kurama?  
  
Yes?  
  
Please tell Yusuke that I lo—that I miss him a lot...please...  
  
I will. Remember to keep thinking about where you are. I shall check on you again shortly.  
  
Yoshiko didn't answer to that. She was trying to save her energy. She didn't want to look up and see her captor, though she didn't think she had a choice. Oh, the things she did for love and friendship.  
  
Slowly, Yoshiko's eyes opened. She didn't see anything but a ceiling. She still felt his hands on her, though she couldn't tell exactly where they were. They moved all over her body. She recognized the ceiling, but she couldn't place it off hand. Then she heard his insistent rumbling.  
  
"Oh, my beauty, at last we're together again. You don't know what you've done to me, my dear. I've searched all over the universe, from galaxy to galaxy, searching for you. What made you run from me?" He didn't know she was awake and listening. He was staring at her body. It had been a long time since he'd last seen it. He touched her everywhere, getting the feel of her body back in his mind.  
  
"I never forgot you," he continued. "I never forgot your smooth, sensual skin. The soft and silkiness of your hair. Your scent. I never forgot any of it. But it's been so long since I was able to have you." He set her on the bed upon which he sat with her in his lap, and moved her so it was as if she willingly slept there. "Wake, my beauty. Let us share what we've not had for so long." He moved his hands on her, one cupping her breast, the other rubbing her thigh. "I know you can feel this, my darling. Stop trying to tempt me with your innocence. I know what you've done, and we both know you shall be punished for it. But punishment can come later. I need you know, my sweet beauty. Please, let me have you." He moved on top of her, spread her legs though they both still had clothes on, and thrust against her once. Then, he whispered in her ear, "Give me what I cannot have from someone else, my love. Give me your body."  
  
Yoshiko blocked him out and retreated to the back of her mind. She couldn't bear to even think about what he was going to do. Suddenly, with a huge mass of pain, came the answer as to where she was.  
  
Kurama! she thought. Kurama, I know where I am now!  
  
Where? came the question in her mind.  
  
I'm in a sha— She was cut off by the sudden ripping sound of clothes tearing. She realized her captor couldn't wait any longer to have her. And he did exactly as she'd expected. He was just the same, though maybe more angry and lustful for her.  
  
Where are you? Kurama asked once again.  
  
I'm in a shack— Once again she was cut off, this time by her retreating into her mind. Way in the back of her mind. She wouldn't move, she wouldn't hear anything, she wouldn't feel anything. She'd only be in the time her mind sent her to. Her head still throbbed, and her body still ached, more now because of what her captor was doing. She could faintly hear Kurama's insistent calling, his voice almost nothing but a muffled sound. She couldn't respond. She couldn't do anything. She could only let her aching mind race her back into the past, back into the times when she was always safe. But she didn't know that her mind making this happen would create a new side of her. One that had disappeared a long time ago and was never heard of since... 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

The Demon Enchantresses  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
It was two days after Yoshiko's disappearance. Yusuke was once again devastated. Kurama had kept quiet about her whereabouts, making Yusuke more depressed and angry. He wanted to kill whoever dared touch his lover, but if he didn't know who the baka was, then how was he supposed to kill him?  
  
Kurama was watching Yusuke stare at the blank television. It wasn't even on. Yusuke must be even more devastated than when he lost Keiko, he thought. He debated whether he should tell Yusuke now or keep waiting. He knew it was so hard on his friend not knowing what happened. Kurama had awaken at night, hearing Yusuke's cries in the middle of the night. His friend hadn't bothered to gel his hair at all, and it was obvious to anyone—even Kuwabara—that Yusuke was not in any mood for fun.  
  
"Excuse me, Yusuke?" Kurama asked. He decided he might as well try and tell his friend where his lover was.  
  
"What?" came the lonely, distraught, unenthusiastic reply.  
  
"I must tell you something that I regret keeping from you."  
  
Yusuke moved just an inch to look at Kurama with a very confused look.  
  
"I told you that I would try and find Yoshiko telepathically, correct?" When Yusuke nodded, he continued. "I got a hold of her, though she didn't know where she was. She had her eyes closed, and she wouldn't open them. But she did, and I'm afraid she said where she thought she was, but she cut off almost too quickly for me to catch what she said."  
  
Yusuke's eyes were about to come out of his head. They were so wide and bulging. "Please tell me you just found out."  
  
"I'm sorry, but no. You came to me two days ago, telling me she was gone. I found out then, though I did not think that you were ready to know her whereabouts. I'm sorry, Yusuke. I should have told you first thing."  
  
"Yusuke's eyes went back to normal, and closed. He leaned against the couch. "Well, now I know. I'll stop at nothing to get her back." And with that, he got up, put on his shoes, and went out looking for Yoshiko.  
  
Kurama, quickly coming after him, called out. "Yusuke! I didn't tell you where she is yet!"  
  
"Then tell me on my way."  
  
Kurama sighed. His depressed friend would end up killing anyone suspicious in sight. And for Yusuke, anyone suspicious was anyone and everyone. Finally, Kurama caught up to his friend. "She's in a shack, though I do not know which one."  
  
"Well, we'll just raid all the shacks, then." His tone was so neutral, so determined, so something else that Kurama couldn't lay a finger on. But it started to scare him. Yusuke had never acted like this before. Perhaps it's just because he's now lost two loves, he thought. It didn't seem like that was it, but there was no other logical explanation that he could think of.  
  
They went from one abandoned shack to another. They didn't find any evidence of something alive in any of the shacks. At least, nothing indicating some living organism had been there in the last five decades. It was amazing that the shacks were still kept around.  
  
Leaving yet another empty shack, Yusuke sighed. This was not becoming easy for him. "Maybe we just need to—"  
  
"There's one more shack right there," Kurama cut him off. He didn't want Yusuke to finish his sentence, though he had two ideas of what the end would be. "Let's check that one out. If she's no in there, then there is probably a chance she is either no longer on this planet or that her kidnapper..." Kurama trailed off, not letting the other possibility to be spoken aloud.  
  
"Fine. We'll check that one out. Then we'll go home and stay devastated for the rest of our lives." Yusuke walked towards the last abandoned shack, and heard a small scream. It was feminine, no doubt. He charged up his spirit gun and silently went to investigate...  
  
*~* An hour before...*~*  
  
'Yoshiko?' a voice in Yoshiko's head was saying. It was familiar, but she couldn't place it right then. It gave her a small sense of hope, which was kind of weird. She'd never liked having people intrude on her thoughts, though she did all the time to everyone.  
  
'Yoshiko, can you hear me? Are you there? The male voice persisted. Yoshiko tossed onto her side, facing a wall. The voice had woken her from her sleep, and her dream of the past. She despised her past now, though she could do nothing about it.  
  
'Yoshiko?' the voice called out one more time.  
  
'Yes, I'm here. What do you want?'  
  
'It's Hiei. Yusuke is flat-out depressed. He and Kurama left a few minutes ago, perhaps to search for you. Where are you?'  
  
Ah, so it was Hiei. She remembered his voice now. The weird thing was, he sounded almost glad he had made a connection with her, almost glad to hear her respond. He also seemed concerned for her, though she didn't know why.  
  
'I'm in some sort of shack or something. I don't know. But it took Yusuke long enough to decide to look for me!'  
  
'That's because Kurama knew where you were, but he wouldn't talk. Now, can you send me an image of what the shack looks like?'  
  
'Uh, I can try, but it would require for me to turn around and seeing HIM...'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'My captor.'  
  
'Do you know his name?'  
  
'Yes, though I wish not to say it.'  
  
'It might help us find you.'  
  
'Fine! God...his name is Kentaro. He's from my home.'  
  
'Why would he kidnap you and keep you in a shack here then?'  
  
'How the hell should I know?!'  
  
'Easy, I'm sorry. How do you know him? And how well?'  
  
'Um...well, we were friends...with some um...benefits...I thought I loved him, until I met Yusuke. Then I learned the true meaning of love.'  
  
'I see. Hn. Give me that picture of the shack, and I will do my best to help them find you.'  
  
'All right, fine.' Yoshiko turned around, sat up, and took a mental picture of the shack. She avoided seeing her captor as best she could. After she took the picture, she moved back to facing the wall. She never woke him up.  
  
'Here.' She sent the picture to Hiei. 'That's the best I can do. I know it's not much, but this shack is rather small.'  
  
'It's all right. I'll send this to Kurama, and he'll know what to do. Thank you, Yoshiko.'  
  
'Yeah, whatever...' Had Hiei thanked her? Why was he suddenly acting so differently towards her? Yoshiko thought, but then decided that she would find that out later. Right now, she had to deal with the present, and that meant facing Kentaro. Thankfully, he was still asleep. At least, he appeared to be. She wasn't sure if he was or not.  
  
Yoshiko felt a length of warmth across her stomach. She knew what it was. "Kentaro..." she whispered, barely audible. She hoped he wouldn't have heard. However, he did.  
  
"Yes, my love?" he asked instantly, slowly increasing the pressure around her stomach.  
  
"Uh...I thought you were asleep."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"So I realized," she muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yoshiko..." He turned her on her back and propped himself up on his free arm, keeping his other around her waist. "I've wanted to tell you how much I've missed you. You don't know what a scare you gave me. I thought I had lost you forever." He nuzzled his way from her cheek to the nape of her neck, where he gently nibbled at her skin. "You don't know how much I've been waiting for you to return to me. How much I've missed the taste of you," he continued, kissing her skin down to her collar bone after each phrase.  
  
He sent small chills down her body. Even though she now despised the man, he still knew how to give her pleasure. And that was scary for her. She only wanted Yusuke's touch. She only wanted Yusuke to hold her, to feel her, to love her.  
  
Kentaro lifted his head to look at her. He smiled when she looked into his eyes directly. "You know, that baka you were with never said he loved you, did he?" he suddenly asked.  
  
Yoshiko, caught off guard, immediately and instinctively moved her hands to his chest and pushed, trying to get him off of her. She failed miserably. He'd grown stronger since their last fight, and they both knew it. The problem was, if Yusuke did come after her, he wouldn't know.  
  
"Trying to push me off, eh? Well, answer my questions first."  
  
She sighed. There was no way she was going to move him off of her by herself. "Fine. He hasn't said he loves me yet. But he will as soon as he finds me in your arms. He'll kill you and make sure you're dead this time."  
  
He chuckled. "If I've ever heard anything so pathetic in my life..." he trailed off. He wiped his face with a hand and leaned in to kiss her. He traced her lips with his tongue, demanding entrance. She wouldn't give it to him. Finally, he nipped at her lower lip. That got him entrance, though she gave a muffled scream of protest. He only smiled.  
  
"I guess this is something I can count for as torture," he said against her mouth. He plunged his tongue deep into her cavity, exploring her mouth. It had been a long time since he'd tasted her luxurious mouth. And he was right: he did still remember her exact taste. He moved his arm from around her waist to cup her breast. She moaned as he kneaded it the way he had first discovered made her active with him. This made him smirk as he continued to kiss her intensely.  
  
"Kentaro, please..." Yoshiko whimpered against his mouth. Kentaro pulled away and looked at her. Her lips her wet and parted, her eyes closed in pleasure, and her chest was heaving up and down with her breath as she breathed heavily. Though he'd not been around for a while, he still had that special touch on her.  
  
"Please what?" he taunted. He had two or three ideas of what she was going to say.  
  
"Please...stop..." she said between breaths.  
  
"Why? You're enjoying this, and don't deny it. You still love me..." He leaned in close to her ear. "...and I still love you." He nibbled at her ear, sending more sensations down her spine.  
  
"You don't love me," she whispered.  
  
Kentaro stopped, not moving for a few moments. Then, he pulled away from her, sat up, and defended himself, fixing her with a hard gaze. "How can you say that? I came looking for you all the way from Rithanka! I worried about you every day, and I fought for you. Every distraction that came my way I pushed aside. You were the only one I saw."  
  
He sounded so passionate, she almost believed him. But she knew better. She sat up and looked over his shoulder. She hoped that Kurama and Yusuke would find her soon.  
  
Kentaro moved to her and forced her against the wall just after she got up. "Do you understand now?" he asked her. She looked at him, a scared look on her face. He smirked and kissed her forcefully.  
  
'Kurama, where the hell are you?! Why haven't you found me yet?!' she asked in her mind, not exactly expecting an answer.  
  
'Yoshiko? We're working as fast as we can.' Kurama replied.  
  
Shocked, Yoshiko replied. 'How much longer will you guys be, do you know?'  
  
'You're asking the wrong person. I wouldn't know how much longer. If you could give us any more information as to where you are...'  
  
'I don't know, Kurama! I sent Hiei a picture of the inside, but Kentaro is keeping me here.'  
  
'Kentaro?'  
  
'My captor. And my ex from Rithanka. Yusuke and I fought him once, and that was when y'all learned about the processing data thing. However, he's back, and he's holding me captive.' She coughed, and thankfully Kentaro had pulled away to kiss at her neck.  
  
"Are you sick, my darling?" he asked.  
  
"No...at least, I don't think so."  
  
"Very well." He continued kissing her sensitive body.  
  
'Was that his voice I just heard?' Kurama asked in Yoshiko's mind.  
  
'Yeah, it was,' she replied.  
  
'Well, now I know his voice. You have no idea as to how to get to the certain shack that you're at? Ow!' Kurama was hit in the head with a small rock Yusuke had thrown from the other end of the room in an abandoned shack they were exploring.  
  
'Kurama? Are you all right?'  
  
'Yes. Yusuke just threw a rock at me. I'm fine. Now, you don't recall at all how you got to the shack?'  
  
'I'm sorry, I—Wait! I remember something...'  
  
'What?'  
  
'There's a statue. Of an angel or half angel, half demon or something. It's smack in the middle on the left side when you're facing the door to the shack. It looks almost as if it's alive, and yet still just a statue...'  
  
'Ah, yes. The old 'Wait for me' statue. I remember that. I didn't know it was next to a shack, though. I always thought it was located in a palace or something.'  
  
'It got moved. It used to be in a palace of high royalty, but now it's next to this shack. I remember legends about it. It was said to bring good luck if it was not touched except by the blood that made it. And, if it was moved from its original spot, it would curse the blood that moved it. Apparently, it was moved. That, or the palace was destroyed and a warning sign was put on it and no one moved it, let alone touched it. However, I believe it was moved.'  
  
'What makes you think that?'  
  
'I'd rather not say, thank you. Just get here as fast as you—'  
  
'You bitch, what the hell are you doing?!' and angry voice sounded through Kurama's mind. However, the voice was talking to Yoshiko. The connection between Kurama and Yoshiko was cut, and Kurama had a feeling Kentaro had invaded in on their conversation.  
  
"She needs us as soon as possible," Kurama said to Yusuke.  
  
"I know. Did you just talk to her?" came Yusuke's reply.  
  
"Yes. She told me to look for the 'Wait for me' statue."  
  
"The what?" Yusuke asked, completely confused.  
  
"The 'Wait for me' statue. It's a statue of a half-breed that has a spell cast upon it." He told Yusuke what Yoshiko had told him about the statue.  
  
"I see...and it's located at the left side of the shack?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"All right. Let's find it, then." Yusuke went looking through the abandoned shacks, trying to find the statue. Then he heard a scream...  
  
*~* Meanwhile...*~*  
  
Kentaro was punishing his lost love. "How dare you communicate and block me out!" He had a whip in his hand, and he had Yoshiko nude in front of him. He cracked the whip and it broke the air and struck her back.  
  
Yoshiko cried out in pain. She hated it when he did this. He never could find something less painful. Only more painful. She had more scars on her now, since his presence had made her past haunt her.  
  
*Crack!* the whip broke the air again and struck her back once more. She cried out again, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. He was skilled with the whip, as well as many other weapons. He was one of the protectors that the enchantresses had during their training. He was one of the few boys chosen as a protector. He watched Yoshiko's every move, and had even come close to death protecting her. She had rescued him, and since the first time they met when he was seven winters, they had become best of friends, but not as much as Hannah was a friend to Yoshiko.  
  
Kentaro always was jealous of Hannah for being closer to Yoshiko. He'd tried several times to get rid of her, but she was growing stronger with each training session, and he only had access to lower-level demons. So, he finally gave up. Then, one day, he asked Yoshiko to move in with him. He thought he was dreaming when she'd accepted.  
  
"Kentaro, please. Let me go now. Yusuke and Kurama will be here shortly, and then you'll be sorry. They'll kill you before you know it."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Another flick of his wrist and the whip crackled through the air and hit her and she screamed out in pain again.  
  
Kentaro smirked. He liked seeing her in pain, and yet it pained him to. He loved pain and death, and he loved being the torturer, but when Yoshiko was involved, he was both pained and pleasured by her torture.  
  
Several more cracks were made and Yoshiko screamed even louder, sobbing, tears rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks. It had been too long since she'd been tortured like this. She lost the feel to it. She knew that Kentaro didn't love her, or else he'd be too pained to even hit her. Like Yusuke...  
  
"I think you've had enough for now. Your delicate skin is breaking against my whip. I can't bear to see your blood on my weapon."  
  
'That's bull,' she thought.  
  
Kentaro put his whip on a peg next to Yoshiko. She had her eyes closed, not knowing exactly what was going to happen next, but having an idea. He placed his hand on the small of her back, and gently rubbed her one of her wounds. She winced.  
  
"Now now, my dear. Does that pain you so? You do not need to hide your thoughts and feelings from me, my love," he said as he placed his other hand on the inside of her thigh.  
  
'Oh God...no, please, no!' Yoshiko thought, knowing what was going to happen. Kentaro moved his hand up and down her thigh. She gave a small moan, not being able to hold it back because of the way he touched her, and tried to block him out. He removed his hand from her back and moved to stand in front of her.  
  
"I like you in this position," he said. "I like you in this position a lot. You can't move, so you can't fight your way free, and you can't run. You can't even block me out. That you've always been incapable of doing." He moved down, stopping to kiss at her stomach and leave a trail of wet kisses down her stomach and to right above that certain sensitive spot.  
  
Yoshiko kept her legs closed, so he couldn't have access right away. She knew she was in no condition to fight him if he were to force apart her legs. And he did just that. Placing one hand on her thigh right by the sensitive area, his other on her other leg in the same area. Her legs went apart easily, much to his pleasure. He moved his head closer to her, and kissed the special area. Then, he plunged is tongue into her, and started licking her, eating her juices when they flowed out.  
  
Yoshiko's head fell back and she moaned. She didn't want this, and she hated him for his easy memory as to where her most sensitive spots were. She would have kicked him, had she had the energy to do so.  
  
After about five minutes, Yoshiko was free, and Kentaro was holding her in his arms as they laid on the bed. He was very glad that he'd remembered exactly where and how to touch her to give her the pleasure he knew she would have with him forever. He wouldn't let her go. Not this time.  
  
Yoshiko willingly laid in his arms. She was now his, and only his. She would be no one else's. No one could take her away. No one could break her of the spell Kentaro had cast upon her. She would never be taken away again.  
  
Kentaro got up after a few moments and grabbed the whip. In the process of casting the spell, she'd rejected him in a way he needed to punish her. She was asleep, so he hoped it wouldn't hurt as much. It was better this way, though, for he could blame it on that baka that had threatened to keep his love from him forever.  
  
*Crack!* The whip crackled through the air and struck Yoshiko on her stomach. She awoke with cry of pain. He quickly hid the whip under the bed and calmed her.  
  
"Sh, it was only the bakas that dared to take you from me. There is nothing to worry about. I am here for you now," he said soothingly. She relaxed against his touch.  
  
Then, wood cracked and gave way as Yusuke and Kurama broke through a dead door.  
  
"Yoshiko?!" Yusuke called into the shack.  
  
"This has to be it. There's the statue," Kurama said, pointing through a broken piece of wood that used to be part of the wall.  
  
"Yoshiko!" Yusuke kept calling as he walked through the small shack.  
  
'Damnit!' Kentaro mentally cursed. 'How the hell did they get here? Well, I must say they are later than I expected them to be.'  
  
He helped Yoshiko up, telling her to be quiet. She nodded, and he left her side and went to see how far from the room they were in was from the intruders. He didn't need to go far, but luckily they hadn't noticed him, and weren't even coming close to the room.  
  
All of a sudden, Yusuke and Kurama were floating in the air, surrounded by wind. They let out startled cries, and looked around, very confused. Then, they were entangled in vines and icicles were forming on the ceiling in sharp ends, right above each of their chests. Fire started coming out of the wall next to them, but it didn't even scorch the wood. Nothing seemed to hurt the shack, only the two spirit detectives.  
  
The icicles left the ceiling with a cracking sound, and nipped their sides, finally landing in the vines and breaking several. The fire whirled around them, hardly touching them but still giving them not-so-serious burns, and made its way down and burned the vines. Steam immediately came up as the fire and ice clashed together. The wind ripped their clothes, and the vines finally gave way under all the pressure. The two boys fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
Giggling could be heard in the background. Kentaro turned around and saw Yoshiko looking over his shoulder. She had made that disaster happen. He shook his head, smiling, and threw a large shirt at her. After she put it on, they left the shack and headed for the vessel Kentaro had arrived in. It was quite small, only comfortably fitting one, but that didn't bother either one of the two occupants. They snuggled close, and headed off for home... 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

The Demon Enchantresses  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
A vessel fell from the sky and landed in the desert. It was a vessel well known as a demon's. Guards were dispersed to cease its occupants and bring them to the leader of the nearest village. As they approached, they saw a male and female exit the vessel. Several guards gasped. They knew the occupants, and they were surprised to see them again.  
  
"My lady, please," one guard said to the female. "Our dear leader wishes to see you."  
  
"Very well," she replied. "I assume he shall wish to see him as well." She indicated her partner, and the guard nodded.  
  
They left, guards surrounding the couple, to go to the palace. When they arrived, several gasps were made by the villagers and other guards. Everyone cleared the streets, making way for the guards, curious eyes not being able to help but look at what they had found.  
  
"Oh my!" some would say.  
  
"Dear me!" others would exclaim.  
  
"My goodness! Look who it is!" several had said. Everyone watched. They were surprised to see the couple in the middle of the mass of guards, but deep down they knew they would see that particular couple together again. They just didn't know it would be with the guards taking them to the palace.  
  
"Our dear leader, the occupants are here," the head guard said.  
  
"Excellent. Bring them in," came the reply. Doors opened, and the couple were led into a giant room. A small gasp escaped from a wide-eyed leader, but he quickly recovered. "I wasn't expecting you two," he said, coming towards them.  
  
"We thought we would just show up for a visit, dear leader," the male replied.  
  
"I see...Well, I am quite glad you both made it back just fine, however I must ask why you were in a demon's vessel."  
  
"It was because that was the only thing we had access to," he answered.  
  
"Ah. Well, do enjoy your stay. I presume you will take your old house? We have not touched it except for cleaning, my good sir," the leader of the village told them.  
  
"Yes, I believe we shall," the male said, stealing a glance at his partner. She gave a soft giggle.  
  
"I bid you farewell for now, however we shall meet again shortly."  
  
"Yes, dear leader. Farewell, but we will meet shortly again." The couple left, and the guards back to their positions. As soon as they were in their house, they couldn't help but share a sweet passion that had burned in him, most of all. He felt lucky to have his love back. He just didn't know how long it would be until they found him...  
  
Yusuke moaned and got up, holding his head. He didn't know what happened, but whatever it was, he knew it wasn't good. He glanced around, and saw Kurama sitting up, holding his stomach with one hand.  
  
"What happened?" Yusuke asked, his head throbbing as he spoke.  
  
"I am not sure, though I think it was Yoshiko," Kurama said.  
  
"How? She wouldn't harm us, would she?"  
  
"If she was her normal self, no. However, I sensed something wrong. I tried to contact her before the wind encircled us and the vines entangled us. I only got a brick wall."  
  
"What do you mean you only got a brick wall?"  
  
"I couldn't get through, Yusuke. I'm sorry, but I tried. She is blocking us from talking to her mentally. It wouldn't surprise me if we got her back and she denied us."  
  
"You're joking," Yusuke said unenthusiastically, wanting not to believe his friend.  
  
Kurama shrugged. "I do not know for sure, however I think that may be the case."  
  
Yusuke dragged a hand over his face. 'Why would she go against us?' he thought. She was confusing him and everyone else. "So where did they go?"  
  
"I do not know. I shall try once more to contact her. I don't think I'll get through, though."  
  
"Please, just try."  
  
Kurama nodded and did as Yusuke wanted. 'Yoshiko? Please, answer me.'  
  
No answer. Kurama wasn't expecting one. He knew that Yoshiko wouldn't answer. She had a brick wall all around her thoughts! Even if there was a small break in it, the odds of him finding it were against him. Maybe Hiei would have a better chance. The problem was, he had to try and get Hiei to mentally talk her again.  
  
"She's not answering. I'm sorry, Yusuke. Let's go and see if Hiei might have tried to contact her."  
  
Yusuke sighed and went with, staying quiet. They left the shack, and went home. They both knew it would take a while to find Yoshiko, though they still hoped it would be soon.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama said as he came through the door. Hiei came out of his room, Hannah behind him. "Have you gotten word from Yoshiko?"  
  
"I only got a picture of the shack she was in."  
  
"And you didn't tell us? We could have used that! It could have let us have her here rather than still with that bastard!" Yusuke yelled in Hiei's face.  
  
Hiei wiped his face, erasing the spit Yusuke couldn't help but spit on his face. "First, ningen, do not spit on me. Second, I couldn't get through to Kurama. Third, I'm not sure it would have helped you. It was only an abandoned shack with wooden beams fallen to the ground and other giant beams lying around everywhere. I'm sure every shack you guys looked through had that."  
  
"Perhaps it did, however it would have helped. I got a hold of her a little while before we found the shack and she told me to look for the 'Wait for me' statue," Kurama said.  
  
"The what?" Hannah asked.  
  
"The 'Wait for me' statue. It's a cursed statue. You can't touch it unless your blood made it. I thought it was located in a palace, not by a shack," Hiei filled her in.  
  
"Same as I, Hiei," Kurama agreed. "However, Yoshiko said it was either moved or the palace destroyed. If it was moved, I feel sorry for the poor souls that moved it."  
  
"Hn. They should have known of the curse and not tested it," Hiei said.  
  
"What if there isn't a curse on it?" Hannah asked.  
  
Yusuke's eyes flashed black. It was hard to tell, since his eyes were already a deep brown. "There is," he said unenthusiastically.  
  
"There is what?" Kuwabara said, coming to join his friends, Kusha beside him.  
  
"A curse on the 'Wait for me' statue," Kurama filled in.  
  
"The whatty what what statue?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.  
  
"The 'Wait for me' statue," Yusuke filled in, his tone still unenthusiastic. His eyes were blank, somewhere lost between the deep brown and a rich black color. "It used to be in a palace, however now it's by a shack. It was either moved or the palace around it destroyed. The curse is that you cannot touch it unless you are of the blood that made it. But even if you did have that blood and you moved it, you would be cursed."  
  
Everyone stared at Yusuke for a while. They were shocked that he knew of it, especially Kurama, whom had just explained to him about the statue.  
  
"How do you know all of this?" Hiei asked. Yusuke stayed silent, staring at nothing with his mixed-colored eyes.  
  
"I told him what Yoshiko told me about it," Kurama said for him. "However, he seems as if he's known all along. As if I never told him anything," he added thoughtfully.  
  
Yusuke walked passed the group and to his room, still silent. No one followed him. They knew he was down, and they knew something was wrong with him, but they didn't know what. So they just left him alone. They went into the living room and sat down and talked. Then, Kohana showed up.  
  
"Hey!" she said cheerfully. "I know where Yoshiko is!" She tripped over nothing running to her friends, and with one swift move, Kurama had her safe in his arms.  
  
"You should be more careful," he said to her. Her eyes lit up. They walked to the couch he had left to save her from the fall. "How do you know where she is?" he asked after they were settled.  
  
"Well, I overheard you saying that Kentaro—damn that bastard—had taken her captive. It makes sense that he would have taken her back to Rithanka after you guys found her! I mean, he's smart, but stupid all the same. He has this certain power that lets him control minds, and it works especially well on Yoshiko. Plus, he's always admired her. That's why he was her protector forever. Whenever we practiced, he would always watch over her. But sometimes I saw him talk to low-level demons. That kind of confused me a bit. Anyways, I watched them one day while training, just to make sure they weren't doing anything they shouldn't. I mean, we were only about eight or nine winters! Well, then was when I saw him talking to the demons, and he watched over her like a hawk would its prey. But I figured out later why he talked to the demons. He was jealous of Hannah! She was closer to Yoshiko than anyone. She'd been there when her parents disowned her then moved on. She was such a wreck, and my sister and her were only about two winters. She was always a smart one, and so was Hannah. Me? I was just a little baby, not even one winter. But anyway, several years later, Kentaro asked her to move in with him. She accepted, but he never got closer to her than Hannah. He was very possessive of her, but she didn't really like it. She would act fine with it, but she'd gossip to Hannah about it. Heheh, I kinda overheard a few of their conversations..." She rubbed the back of her neck and looked guilty yet innocent.  
  
Hannah's eyes flashed gold. "You what?!"  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault I was going to see why she was crying and happened to overhear it!" Kohana defended.  
  
"Psh. Whatever."  
  
"Well, could you tell us more about his power?" Kusha asked. She'd grown a bond with Yoshiko while she, Hannah, and Kohana had trained Kusha. She was upset that her friend had been taken.  
  
"Hmm..." Kohana thought. "Well, I guess you could say it doesn't work on everyone. And it's not his only power, controlling minds. He basically did it to read Yoshiko's thoughts. So he could get into her head and find out what was wrong with her when she was depressed or wouldn't tell her anything. When he first used it, Yoshiko couldn't block him out. She didn't even know he was in her mind. After a while, though, she learned that she could read minds. It went out of hand several times, as did all of her powers when she learned of them. But that's beside the point. She started putting up walls around her thoughts when she didn't' want to tell Kentaro anything. It shocked him at first. Finally, he'd just give up after trying to talk with her and getting that wall he hated."  
  
"How do you know all of this?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Ummm...she would come to me sometimes. Like when we trained and Kentaro wasn't around, she'd look for me and talk to me about things. We still trained while talking, and thank Ayi none of the demons lived. No one knew we even talked. She kept quiet, as did I. She didn't want to bother Hannah while she trained. She knew Hannah was stronger, and though I wouldn't admit it, I knew, too." She looked at Hannah. "Hannah, you were always the strongest of us three. You'd have demons down within ten seconds of fighting them. Even Yoshiko and I had some troubles at first."  
  
Hannah blushed only a little. "Well, yeah, but Yoshiko would have them down in five!"  
  
Kohana shook her head. "Even with me helping her, we weren't any match compared to you."  
  
"Well, she can certainly knock a demon flat now. I mean, how else would she have gotten the power of invisi—"  
  
"HANNAH!" Kohana warned. She gave her sister a warning glare. Hannah looked away and stayed silent. Everyone else was surprised Kohana yelled. She didn't really seem like the type that would.  
  
"What is wrong with one of Yoshiko's powers?" Kusha asked after a while.  
  
Kohana sighed. "It's nothing. Nothing's wrong with any of her powers, I don't think."  
  
"Then why did you cut Hannah off?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yoshiko told us not to tell what some of her powers were. And therefore, we will remain silent." She gave Hannah a look between a warning and a glare.  
  
"Yeah. We're gonna stay quiet about them," she agreed.  
  
"Very well," Kurama sighed. "Would you be willing to try to contact her, Hiei?"  
  
"I'll try once more later," Hiei said.  
  
"No. Now. Please, Hiei. While all of us are still here."  
  
"Fine." Hiei went into his mind, and try doing as he knew all of his friends wanted him to do.  
  
'Yoshiko? Answer me if you're there.'  
  
His answer was a brick wall. 'Very funny,' he muttered in his mind. He went searching for a break in it. He thought he saw one, and tried to get passed it. It was very small. Almost too small. But with some work, he made it bigger. It took a while, but at least he made it bigger.  
  
'Yoshiko, I know you can hear me. Now answer me!'  
  
Still no answer. After a while of trying to make the hole bigger, he gave up for then and made his mind go back to his friends.  
  
"No answer. I found a hole, though. I can't bust through right now. She's too strong for that."  
  
Everyone sighed. "It might be Kentaro helping her," Kohana said somewhat thoughtfully.  
  
"May be, but we can't be too sure," Hannah said. "If I know that baka, then he's definitely trying to keep us out, and he'd do anything to do that." She turned to Kurama. "But why would Yoshiko attack you in the shack? I just kind realized that she did, and it's not like her to do that."  
  
Kurama cleared his throat. "I'm not sure, however I think it was Kentaro's doing. And since you said he can control minds, especially Yoshiko's, then it only makes sense he has her under his control."  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't seem like he'd tell her to attack you guys," Kohana said.  
  
"She has a point," Hannah agreed. "Kentaro would have loved to kill the both of you, but since it was Yoshiko's magic that attacked you..."  
  
Kurama gave a slight shrug. "I do not know what this means. If he has control over her, would she be able to freely use her powers at will?"  
  
"Yes, actually," Kohana said. "She still has her mind, it's just um...kind of altered, I guess you could say. I mean, she's still herself, but she'll just do anything for the baka. That's basically the extent of his mind- control power."  
  
"I see. So because she's attracted to Kentaro due to his mind control, she freely used her power against us so they could get away. Kentaro would have killed us with his bare hands had Yoshiko..." Kurama trailed off. His eyes brightened a little. "That's it! Yoshiko knew Kentaro would have killed us himself, so Yoshiko used her powers against us so we would be saved from a battle. That, or she knew we were too powerful for Kentaro and decided to try and stop us before we found him. It's all coming together now."  
  
Kuwabara was lost. He always was, but this just confused him to no end. "Uh, so you mean Yoshiko saved you guys while under what's-his-face's control? How is that possible?"  
  
"Oh, Kuwabara!" Kusha giggled and poke him in the stomach. "I'll explain everything to you later."  
  
Kuwabara grinned. "Okay," he said happily. Kusha giggled again.  
  
"I say we go to Rithanka and get Yoshiko back," Hannah said after a while.  
  
"That's a brilliant idea!" Kohana said. "One problem: how are we going to get there? We don't have a ship..."  
  
"Kohana, how stupid are you, really? How did you get here? How did I get here? How did Yoshiko get here?"  
  
"Oh yeah! We've been here for so long, I forgot..."  
  
"Obviously," Hannah said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh shush!"  
  
"Where are the vessels, then?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well, mine only holds three people, and it's a bit cramped..." Kohana said.  
  
"Mine is just the same," Hannah said.  
  
"And Yoshiko's?" Kusha asked.  
  
"Probably the same," Hannah said.  
  
"Well, if all in this house goes, that would put me with Kurama and Yusuke, Hannah with Hiei, and Kusha with Kuwabara. However, I think this might not exactly be right..." Kohana said.  
  
"There would be one vessel of three, and the other two with only two occupants," Hannah said.  
  
"I know. But only you and I know how to fly the things," Kohana told her sister.  
  
"I'm sure Kusha could figure it out with some help from us." Hannah glanced at Kusha.  
  
"I'm sure I could figure it out, yes," Kusha agreed. She was a little nervous, but she knew she could do it.  
  
"Then that settles it. We're going to Rithanka!" 'Finally, I can see home again...' Hannah thought.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Is that all right with you guys?" Kohana asked. Everyone agreed. "Okay, then I'm going to go get Yusuke." And with that, she left for Yusuke's room. She knocked on the door when she reached it.  
  
"What?" came the reply.  
  
"Yusuke? It's me, Kohana. I just was wondering if you wanted to go save Yoshiko with us."  
  
There were a few moments of silence, then the door flung open, leaving Kohana slightly bewildered. Yusuke stood in the doorway and stared at Kohana with his still mixed-colored eyes.  
  
"Of course I'm going to save Yoshiko. Where is she?"  
  
Kohana went into an explanation—a short one, though—of what she told everyone else.  
  
"Hmm...Fine, I'll go. But no making out or anything. It'll make me even more depressed."  
  
"Okay, come on!" Kohana basically pulled Yusuke all the way to the living room. "He's coming!"  
  
"Then let's go. The sooner the better," Hannah said. She had worry in her voice, and they all knew it. However, they didn't acknowledge it. They walked out of the house, Kurama quickly locking the door, and they moved quickly towards the vessels. Once they arrived, they saw two little vessels, but not a third.  
  
"They seem a bit bigger than I recalled..." Hannah said to no one in particular.  
  
"What happened to Yoshiko's?" Kohana asked.  
  
"It must have been moved. Come on, we have to find it," Hannah said.  
  
Yusuke walked by a giant bush and towards the vessels. But something caught his eye in the bush. Something shiny. He turned to the bush, and brushed a branch aside. It fell with ease to the ground. Then he saw a whitish-silver shiny thing sticking out. He brushed more branches off, and they fell with simple ease to the ground.  
  
"Yusuke, you found it!" Kohana cheered. Everyone ran over and surrounded the vessel.  
  
"Oh wow! It's huge!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Oh my...this is the First Class Vessel of the Royal Palace of Pluto!" Kohana exclaimed.  
  
"Pluto?" Kusha asked. "I know it's the ninth planet in this galaxy, but why Pluto? Wouldn't it be Rithanka?"  
  
Kohana shook her head, moving closer to the vessel and laying a hand on top of it. She moved her hand down the vessel as she kneeled to the ground. "You see this sign? It says 'VRPP,' meaning 'Vessel of the Royal Palace of Pluto.' And because it's so big, it's a first class." She stood up, walked around the vessel, and admired it.  
  
"What if it meant something else?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I took piloting classes, Kurama. That was my strongest point of training. I always loved flying and space and everything. Yoshiko loved going to different places, but hated flying. Anyway, I studied every type of vessel and what all of the symbols mean. I may not know exactly how to fly this particular vessel, but I learned to pilot all of the other classes. This one is a First Class Royal Palace," she added as she saw the looks of confusion. "I've learned about these vessels, but I've never actually been able to pilot one. I learned the basics of piloting it, but it would go really slow. If Yoshiko had a hold of this, then she was really good. I wonder how she got it, though..."  
  
"Perhaps her vessel from Headquarters broke down or something and she had to stop at Pluto, and that's how she got it," Hannah suggested.  
  
Kohana shook her head. "I don't think so. Pluto and Rithanka can be similar, but we've had our bad days with each other. You should know that by now, Hannah."  
  
"Well, it was just a thought," Hannah defended herself.  
  
"Can we get going?" Hiei asked impatiently.  
  
"Yeah. We'll only be able to take Hannah and my vessels. This one is too big for my skills. I don't know how to make it go faster than it will. But each of our vessels will hold four. So Kusha, who do you want to go with?"  
  
"I think I'd like to with you, Kohana," Kusha said.  
  
"All right, then I have Kuwabara, Kusha, Kurama, and myself. Hannah, you have yourself, Hiei, and Yusuke."  
  
Everyone nodded and got into the vessels. Kohana's vessel was a little squished, but they managed. They took off, and all but Hannah and Kohana fell asleep for the whole trip... 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

The Demon Enchantresses  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
He walked through the streets of his beloved hometown. He loved it here. It was beautiful, and it wasn't crowded. Everyone seemed to know one another and be friendly. The only bad thing was that you could tell when you're a visitor. But he was born here. He knew people here. But he came here to find only two people: his mother and father. He knew them both, but his father sent him away when he was only a baby. He'd come by and visit him when he was able, but most times he was too busy watching out for his mother. He hadn't seen him in years. He wanted to know them better, and he wanted them to remember him.  
  
He arrived at a palace, and went to ask the leader if he could help. Guards were everywhere. Warriors were going in and out of the entrance.  
  
"Excuse me, do you have an appointment to see our dear leader?" one guard asked as he approached a door.  
  
"I'm sorry, but no. I'm just here to see if he can be of service for helping me find my parents," he replied.  
  
The guard chuckled. "You're a man of not but twenty winters, and you're asking to see the leader to find your parents? You poor boy!" the guard mocked. "Oh, look at me! I'm twenty winters and looking for my parents! I seem to have lost them!" The guard let out a giant hoot of laughter.  
  
He was getting annoyed. His eyes flashed red. "You will let me see the dear leader, or your head will be cut off," he said seriously and in a tone that froze the guard.  
  
A horrified look upon his face, the guard knocked on what appeared to be the leader's door. When it was answered, a couple was just leaving.  
  
"Once again, thank you, dear leader," the female said cheerfully.  
  
"Yes, and take care! I'm glad to see you two back together," the man who he guessed was the leader said. "Can I help you, sir?" the leader said after the couple left.  
  
"I am looking for my parents, dear leader. My father sent me away when I was but a baby and I hardly remember my mother. But I know they're here. My father told me several times. He would stop by for visits occasionally, but he hasn't for several winters."  
  
"Hm, I see. Do you know their names?"  
  
He nodded, and gave the leader their names. The leader told him where to go, and that house would become his beautiful and trusting home. The leader also wished him luck at getting along with them.  
  
He walked through the streets and found the house. He took a deep breath, paused for a while, then lifted his fist and knocked on the door...  
  
Kohana opened the safety hatch and opened the door, then sank back in her seat and let out a breath. She was glad she was finally able to breathe her home air again. She looked to her sides, seeing Kurama asleep, and Kuwabara had his arm around Kusha, both of them asleep, on the other side of her. She sighed once more, and closed her eyes. She didn't want to get up just yet, but she knew she couldn't fall asleep. She'd only gotten a few select hours of sleep, since she had to pilot the vessel and make sure Hannah was still behind her.When Kohana opened her eyes again, she saw Hannah standing in front of her.  
  
"It took you long enough," she said.  
  
"What do you mean? I didn't fall asleep, did I?"  
  
"No. I meant that it took you long enough to notice me standing here."  
  
"Oh. Sorry, I guess I was just enjoying our home air."  
  
Hannah snorted. "Leave it to my brainiac sister to enjoy the simple things in life..." She turned around and started walking away.  
  
"Hey! Hannah, wait for me!" Kohana said, and started getting up. Her legs wobbled a little bit as she first got out and took a few steps, but she quickly adapted to the land she knew, and the familiar feel going through her body. She looked for Hannah, who had disappeared into some trees in the forest nearby.  
  
A scream sounded from behind Kohana. She immediately turned around and saw a girl of no more than fifteen years being hung around the waist by a rope hung over a branch. The girl screamed again, and Kohana ran towards her, using her spirit energy to make the tree branch lower. Once she got to the girl, she noticed the girl was crying.  
  
"Oh, dear rescuer! Please, save yourself! He shall be back soon and I cannot bear the torture he shall give you should he find out you have helped me!" the girl said.  
  
"Don't worry, little one," Kohana said, using Plutonian language. That was one thing about Rithanka: English, Plutonian, and many other languages were commonly spoken. Dialects were considered mostly Rithankian, but sometimes it was hard to tell when someone was using one language than another. One more thing was that Rithankian people usually spoke quite formally.  
  
"But he will—"  
  
"I shall hear nothing of it!" Kohana untied the rope and set the girl free, however she stayed by Kohana, almost as if she were afraid to leave the one that rescued her.  
  
An evil laugh was sounded through that particular part of the forest. "So," a deep, loud voice resounded. "You have been saved, have you, my dear? Well! That will all soon be changed!" The evil laugh once again dominated that part of the forest.  
  
"You do not frighten me, old bag. I will fight you. Shall I lose, you may have me, however if I win, you shall let the girl and I both go, and anyone else you have enslaved. You will also be gone from this world and into the world you will eventually see soon, anyway," Kohana said. She didn't have any fear in her voice, and she didn't, and she wasn't afraid. That made the girl's hope increase.  
  
Another evil laugh. "So you shall challenge me?! A little girl such as yourself?! Why, you cannot be much over seventeen winters! Are you sure you wish to challenge me?"  
  
Kohana's fists clenched. "I said I challenge you, you evil doer!"  
  
Finally, the demon appeared, and with another evil laugh. He was tall, but not much taller than an average man. "Very well, I accept your challenge." The demon smirked and moved a hand into his pocket and withdrew something. "This shall be your last fight, foolish little girl!" The demon threw his hand out, and with incredible speed, darts started flying towards Kohana and the girl.  
  
Kohana pushed the girl out of the way and dodged all of the darts herself. She shoved the girl behind a tree and told her to stay there. Then, she went back out and jumped from tree branch to tree branch, gaining height. Once she was concealed by branches, and the demon was looking around, Kohana jumped out and attacked.  
  
"Rose Storm!" she yelled, and billions of roses appeared out of nowhere and started hitting the demon and his surrounding area. The roses seemed to be of metal. The thorns had poison on the ends, and once they struck, the thorns grew until they hit blood and even then kept growing for just a bit more while injecting the poison. The thorns would break off into the body, and it was almost impossible to get them out.  
  
The demon cried in pain as he struck by several hundreds of these roses. Finally, after all the roses fell, the demon could be seen laying on the ground, holes all over his body, and his eyes open wide in shock.  
  
Kohana hit the ground, and once she did, she heard a voice she wished she hadn't right then.  
  
"Very nice, Kohana," Kurama said. "I never knew you could do such an attack."  
  
Kohana was frozen. That was one of her best attacks, and she knew Kurama hadn't even mastered that one yet. She didn't even know if he knew about the legendary Rose Storm technique.  
  
"Th-thank you, Kurama..." she managed to say.  
  
He came up behind her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Where did you learn such a technique?"  
  
"Here. We're on Rithanka now. We're...I'm home..."  
  
The girl emerged from behind the tree. She had seen the roses and was smart enough to find a boulder nearby. This section of the forest loved to play tricks, and would create boulders or springs at any given time, but it could easily make them disappear, as well.  
  
"Um...thank you, dear rescuer," the girl said.  
  
Kurama looked at the girl, not knowing what she said.  
  
"It wasn't any problem at all, dear girl," Kohana replied.  
  
'What language are you speaking in?' Kurama asked Kohana in her mind.  
  
'This girl is currently speaking Plutonian to me. She has studied this particular language and has decided to dominate it. Rithankians have a choice of what language to dominate. However, you can dominate all the languages, if you really want to. That's what I did. Most people here would use Ritahnkian, which is basically just dialects of Japanese, English, and Plutonian, mostly. Sometimes it's also mixed with Indian and other languages.'  
  
'Quite an explanation.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
"Please, may I know your name? I'd love to tell tales of you!" the girl inquired.  
  
"I am a daughter of Sir Mercutio and Madam Planeicia Donamaya, Kohana Donamaya. And who might you be, fair girl?" Kohana said in Plutonian.  
  
"I am the daughter of Sir Etyer and Madam Lina Crimado, Mai Crimado. Thank you for saving me," she added in Japanese.  
  
"Oh, so you do speak more than just Plutonian," Kohana said in Japanese as well.  
  
"Now I can follow along," Kurama said, a small smile playing on his lips. Kohana looked at him, looked at his smile, and faintly blushed.  
  
"I can speak many languages," the girl said in Rithankian.  
  
"I know you can," Kohana answered back. Kurama looked confused, so Kohana explained. "That was Rithankian. You really should learn these languages. They're quite fun!"  
  
"Can you help me, please?" Mai asked.  
  
"We'll try," Kohana answered.  
  
"I need to know where someone named Yusuke Urameshi is."  
  
"He's sleeping, but we know where he is. Why?" Kohana was alert now. She didn't want Mai to end up a demon and the other demon helping to set up a trap.  
  
"I must warn him," she said. "About Kentaro. He's stronger, and now has the beloved Yoshiko under his control. I'm sure you're familiar with her name, at least. I heard about the vessels landing, and I was sent to warn him. Yoshiko will help them both, however she shall be torn between the love of her life and the one who lusts for her."  
  
"I see. So because Kentaro has Yoshiko under his control, then I guess that means Kentaro will use her not only as a toy and for her body, but to get back at us. Jee, that's real joyful..."  
  
Kurama spoke after a few moments of silence. "I assume Kentaro will be hiding somewhere, Yoshiko with him, of course. Also, I think Yoshiko won't leave Kentaro's side. So if we find one, we're bound to find the other."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose that's—" She didn't get a chance to finish, as Hannah suddenly appeared in a tree and spoke.  
  
"So you found a girl. Who is she? She looks kind of familiar..."  
  
"Hannah!" Kohana yelled. "Why'd you run off without me?! This girl could have used your help!" She turned toward Mai and said, "That's my annoying older sister. She likes to joke around a lot. Then again, she doesn't like it. She's really confusing."  
  
"Shut up, Kohana!" Hannah yelled to her sister. Kohana stuck her tongue out, and Hannah jumped down. "You wanna try that again, little girl?"  
  
"You can't hurt me. You're not strong enough to hurt your own sister too much."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Hannah had a small glint in her eyes as she drew her sword.  
  
"Girls, please," Kurama butted in. "I'm sure we can find another time for you two to duel. Right now, we need to warn Yusuke."  
  
"About what?" Hannah asked as she sheathed her sword. Kurama told Hannah what Mai told Kohana and him. "Ah, I see. Then what are you waiting for? Let's go warn him!" She jumped off towards the vessels.  
  
"Hey! Hannah, get back here!" Kohana screamed as she ran after her sister.  
  
Kurama sighed. "Well, shall we go?" Mai nodded.  
  
Once the four were at the vessels, the others were starting to awaken.  
  
"Where are we?" Yusuke called from his spot. He sat up, looked around, then saw Kohana, Kurama, Hannah, and Mai. "Who's that?"  
  
"I'll tell everyone once they're awake," Kohana said, indicating the other three waking up.  
  
"Where are we?" Kuwabara repeated, as did Kusha and Hiei. Kohana couldn't help but giggle. She always thought "parrots" were funny.  
  
"Jee, there must be a ton of parrots in this region!" she said, giggling.  
  
"What ya mean?" Kuwabara asked. Kohana cracked up even more.  
  
"She means someone repeated something. Only in this case, we all apparently repeated something," Kusha said.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said, jumping up and landing on the ground. But as his legs hit, he stumbled to the ground, his arms just fast enough to catch him before his face hit. "What's the meaning of this?"  
  
"Rithanka's gravity level is a bit higher than Earth's. Plus, it likes to change. Everything on this planet changes on its own. Well, except the cities and towns and villages and synthetic things," Hannah said. "And you've been riding in a vessel the last few days, so of course you're going to end up not being able to walk very well. Unless you've had as much experience as we've had."  
  
"Then why is Kurama able to walk and stand just as easily?" Hiei persisted.  
  
"Um...that's a good question..." Kohana said, and turned towards Kurama. "Why?"  
  
Kurama gave a small chuckle. "I'm well experienced, you know. I haven't been living for thousands of years for nothing."  
  
"Oh yeah... Heheh! Kinda forgot..." Kohana said. She and Kurama broke out laughing.  
  
"Well, while those two have a laughing fit," Yusuke said, "Now that we're all awake, who is this girl? She's not Yoshiko, is she?"  
  
Hannah shook her head sadly. "She's someone Kohana picked up while you guys were sleeping. I don't know the whole story, but I know that we're supposed to warn you about something."  
  
At this point, Kurama and Kohana were just giggling here and there. They were holding each other, trying to keep balance and not have another laugh attack.  
  
Mai stepped forward. "I'm Mai. I take it you're Yusuke?"  
  
Yusuke nodded. "What do you want? How do you know my name? Have we met?"  
  
Mai let out a small giggle. "We haven't met, and I know your name because I kept in contact with Yoshiko for some time after she left. She told me about you. Since she came back, I decided to find out what happened. She was pretty vague, and Kentaro didn't allow us to talk long. But he's using her. He has her under one of his spell-type things. I'm sorry, Yusuke, but it seems as if the only way to get her back is to either destroy him or somehow get her to turn on him. And neither one of those will be easy. If you destroy him, Yoshiko might become furious and seek revenge. Then it'll be a waste of time and all of you could be destroyed yourselves. But his spell upon her may turn out to end if he's destroyed.  
  
"Now, if you get her to turn on him, that's easier said than done. I never did like the baka. Anyway, if you can get Yoshiko to attack Kentaro, that may be the answer to breaking the spell. The waves coming from his mind into hers are the key. If she attacks him, the waves may be disturbed, and therefore leading to the break. I cannot guarantee any of these will work, but it's your choice. If you want her back, go get her. I'll do whatever I can to help. If you don't want her back, or you don't want to take the risks, then turn back and go home. You wouldn't be worthy enough to have her if you do, though." Mai shrugged, and started walking towards the forest again. "I need to go train. I honestly don't want to be trapped by a baka demon again."  
  
Yusuke stared after her. He hadn't heard a speech that long since Keiko had disappeared. "Wait! Can you tell us where she is?" he finally asked.  
  
Mai stopped and turned around. "I can show you to her old village, though I cannot be sure she's still there."  
  
"Please, just do so. I'd really appreciate it."  
  
Mai nodded and came back. She led the others in a different direction. After about an hour's walk, they came to a clearing. In the distance, they could see buildings and a huge castle-type building.  
  
"That's the village. The biggest one is in the center, and it's the castle. You're bound to end up there, so we should go there first and speak with the dear leader," Mai said.  
  
"That's our home village!" Kohana and Hannah both exclaimed at the same time. They had tears of joy in their eyes.  
  
"Then let's get going. I'm sure they have family that they wish to see," Kurama said.  
  
So, they all crossed the desert that decided to appear and finally made it to the village. As they entered, they got several stares. Some people even ran up to Hannah and Kohana to welcome them back.  
  
They made their way to the castle. The guards looked especially annoyed. "Apparently, it's a busy day for the castle," Mai said.  
  
"I don't think I've seen it this busy in a long time," Kohana said.  
  
"No kidding," Hannah added. "At least, not since we started our training."  
  
Mai gave a small glare of warning at them. She looked from the girls to the others, then back.  
  
"They know," Kohana said, knowing what Mai was implying.  
  
Mai continued on with just a sigh. They made it to two giant doors decorated with many symbols and animals. "This is the dear leader's visiting quarters." She turned to the guards in front of the doors. "We must see dear leader immediately."  
  
The guards asked for clarification, and Mai gave it to them. Then, they entered the doors.  
  
"Ah, Mai! So good to see you back so soon! And you've brought company!" a man from inside said.  
  
"Yes, I have. You know two of them, and the others have decided to come along as well. One is the Yusuke Urameshi you wanted me to warn," Mai said.  
  
"Yusuke..." the man said thoughtfully, looking the group over. He walked over to Kuwabara and looked into his eyes. "You are not he, are you? You do not have potential I have heard about."  
  
Kuwabara looked a little confused. Then Yusuke stepped forward. "That's Kuwabara. I'm Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
The man turned around and looked at Yusuke. "Ah, you must be! I can sense the potential, the motivation, the anger, the loathe, everything. Your spirit energy is incredible! I am quite sure you could easily destroy this city should you wish to."  
  
"Yeah, I probably could."  
  
The man let out a big chuckle. "That's my boy! Good energy, good spirit; oh, you're wonderful!"  
  
Everyone but Mai, Kohana, and Hananh looked at the man a little awkwardly. "Dear leader, these are Yusuke's friends," Mai said. "And you know Kohana and Hannah. They have come back as well."  
  
The man, who apparently was the leader, turned around and embraced Hannah and Kohana, all three with tears of joy in their eyes. "How could I forget these wonderful girls? All three of them—Hannah, Kohana, and Yoshiko—have guarded this village and this planet for as long as I can remember!"  
  
"Then your memory must be getting quite awful, dear leader," Kohana said jokingly.  
  
The leader let out a chuckle again. "It might be! But ever since you three were little and in training, you helped save Rithanka. I couldn't believe how you girls did it! And you didn't really even need the boys' protection! Oh, and please, call me Leon. You girls deserve it."  
  
"Thank you, dear—I mean, Leon," Kohana said. The Rithankians all laughed.  
  
Leon turned to Kusha, his expression a mix between serious and joyous. "You have a familiar vibe to you, you do. Are you not an enchantress like these girls? It seems to me as if you have the same potential and everything else that these girls have. Are you not Rithankian?"  
  
"I am not, sorry," Kusha said. "I'm an earthling. I hadn't even heard of Rithankia until I met the three girls."  
  
"You seem like you know this area, though. It's that vibe you have. As if you've been here before. You may not know it, but I think you have."  
  
"I'm sorry, dear leader, but—"  
  
"No, no! Please, I insist you all call me Leon!" His expression turned joyous and excited.  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry, Leon, but I am nothing but an earthling."  
  
"I'm just saying what I think. There's no reason to deny my thinking, is there?"  
  
"Well, no...I suppose not..."  
  
"Good! Then what can I help you all with?"  
  
"We're looking for Yoshiko and Kentaro," Hannah said.  
  
"Ah, yes! They came by earlier. So happy they are." Leon shook his head. "They're only happy because that bastard Kentaro has her under his spell!" Everyone looked wide-eyed at Leon. "Sorry, I never did like that baka." He shrugged.  
  
"Okay, well," Kohana said, shaking her head a couple times. "Are they still in Kentaro's old house?"  
  
"Indeed they are! And this boy came by earlier, too. A man of no more than twenty winters! I don't even think he was fifteen! But he was smart, young, handsome, too. He said he was looking for his family. His mother and father. I don't know who he was, but he looked a bit like Yoshiko. Maybe a bit like Kentaro, as well. I am not sure, I just think so. Maybe I've just missed the young lady so much. She was always the ditz of you three." He chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, and she still is, I bet. Well, when she's not under Kentaro's spell..." Kohana said.  
  
"Indeed! But we aren't here to talk about who has been here and whatnot! You need to go find Yoshiko! They are still at Kentaro's old house. Do you remember where it is?"  
  
Mai, Hannah, and Kohana nodded, then laughed along with Leon. He dismissed them, and they went off to Kentaro's home. As they approached, they saw a boy standing in front of the door. They were at a far enough distance for the boy to not notice, but close enough for Mai, Hannah, and Kohana to know he was going to knock on the door.  
  
"Hannah! Kohana! Oh, my beautiful babies!" a woman cried, running up to the group.  
  
"Mother!" Kohana and Hannah both cried at the same time. As the woman approached, all three embraced each other.  
  
"My darlings! Oh, thank goodness you're back!" She pulled away to look at them, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"We're glad to be back, Mother," Kohana said, tears streaming down her face as well. Hannah had tears rolling down her cheeks, also.  
  
"I assume Yoshiko is with you?"  
  
"No. We were just going to see her. She's back with Kentaro right now," Hannah said.  
  
"Oh, that's right! They arrived not but two weeks ago, they did. Come! Everyone must be starving and wanting to bathe!"  
  
"Mother, could that wait until we're done, please?" Kohana asked.  
  
"Why? You must reunite with your family! You're back! That's what Kentaro did, he did!"  
  
"Yeah, Kentaro. Mother, we know you hate him. He took Yoshiko from our care. And her brothers'," Hannah said.  
  
"Oh, you girls are too smart! Just too smart! You come with me now, and we'll have you all ready and tidied up before you see them!"  
  
The sisters sighed. "Fine," they said. The group went to the sisters' house, was fed, and even had a wonderful bath—all at separate times, of course. Kohana and Hannah didn't want their mother to have ideas just yet, and Kusha caught on and followed.  
  
It was getting dark now, and the group was too tired to face Kentaro and Yoshiko at the time. So, they all went to separate rooms. The house was huge, and had many empty rooms used for guests. They each slept a restful night. All except Yusuke and Kusha, that is.  
  
Kusha had dreams of her past. Leon's words had haunted her after they left the castle. Yusuke had dreams about what Kentaro was doing to Yoshiko. He wished he could get her back without force, and just kill the evil baka. But he knew it would be more difficult than that. Especially since Yoshiko was on the enemy's side...  
  
Author's Note: Ello! I know I haven't done one of these since I started writing this story, but that was because I was going to maybe change a few things and get this story published... I decided against it, mainly because of the content and because I'm working on another one by hand that'll be better and more fun to have as a book. But thank you all for your reviews so far! I might change my decision and publish this story, but I don't know...  
  
Yusuke: Just change the part where you leave, and it'll be fine!  
  
Yoshiko: (ME!) whacks Yusuke Only in your dreams would I do that! It kinda gives the story a good side, ya know? I mean, Kohana and Hannah are reunited with their family, Kentaro's no longer on Earth, the Yu Yu gang and Kusha get to see another planet, Yoshiko will meet with her brothers probably in the next one or two chapters...  
  
Hiei: Hn. You have an imagination, ya know that?  
  
Yoshiko: Well duh! rolls eyes Anyways, I'm going to do review answer thingies in the next chapter, cause this one is already nine pages... ;; Until then, see ya! 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Author's Note: I just finished Chapter Sixteen, and now I'm working on Chapter Seventeen! Call me hyper, I don't care, I am! And yet, kinda mad...but that's a different story! I'm burning a CD for a friend, so if some things end up sounding like something from a song, it probably is... ;; Anyways, the format of the previous chapters it messed up, and so I'm wondering if that's because I was in the wrong formatting screen... lol, anyways, hopefully this will work. If so, then this is how it should be for all chapters...if this doesn't work—and you'll know in the next chapter or so—then darnit, I gotta figure out how to get my computer fixed! goes off mumbling  
  
Kurama: While she's muttering away, I'll do the disclaimer. Yoshiko does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters, except Kohana, Kusha, and Yoshiko. And Leon, and Kentaro, and others. Friends of hers own Hannah and others; don't' ask me, she's just telling me what to say... Oh yes, she also told me to say that she knows there are sever um...errors...particularly typos... that were in previous chapters. She printed off the chapters for her fanfic notebook, just like Hannah did, and she's allowing friends at school to read her story. Anyway, as she read through them again, she's noticed errors, but she's a little too lazy to go back and fix them right now. So if you run into any, just know she'll find them and eventually fix them...  
  
The Demon Enchantresses  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
He knocked on the door. A woman answered, a man behind her.  
  
"Mother?" he asked. "Father?"  
  
The man pushed the woman behind him and looked into his eyes. "S...Son?"  
  
Tears came to both their eyes. "Father! I'm so glad to see you again!"  
  
"As I am just as glad to see you, my son! Please, come in and meet your mother!"  
  
The man led him into the living room of the house, and sat across from him. The woman sat next to the man.  
  
"My son, this is your mother. My darling, this is our son," the man said.  
  
"Mother, it's an honor to finally see you again!"  
  
The woman looked into the man's eyes, confused. "Since when did we have a son?"  
  
"I do not expect you to remember, my darling. You were younger then, and we couldn't keep him. It does not surprise me at all," the man said.  
  
"Hmm...you're sure you have the correct house?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yes. If this man claims he's my father, for I still remember his looks, he is. He has visited me several times, but hasn't recently for the last two winters. I finally was able to leave the house I was staying at and found you."  
  
"I see. So if you're our son, how many winters are you?" the woman asked.  
  
"I am twelve winters."  
  
The woman gave a small gasp, then punched the man in the arm. "How could you do that to me?!" She ran off to her room, crying...  
  
He started to get up and go after her.  
  
"No, my son. She must accept you for who you are. She may have been but a naïve little girl when she had you, but trust me, she'll get over it. She just needs some time."  
  
He sat down again. "Please tell me you remember my name, Father."  
  
"Of course." The man said what his son's name was, and he smiled...  
  
Kurama started waking up. He felt a body next to him, so he looked over and saw Kohana there. He got up with a small start, waking her up.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Kohana said as she looked around the room, still lying down. "We're in my room. How did you get here?"  
  
Kurama looked around. She was right: he wasn't in the guest bedroom he fell asleep in. "I don't know. Maybe someone moved me, or maybe I sleepwalked."  
  
Kohana giggled. "Perhaps, but let's go see if Hannah is with Hiei, and Kuwabara with Kusha."  
  
Kurama nodded, and the couple got dressed, then went to Hannah's room. Once they quietly opened the door, they found Hiei sound asleep with Hannah in his arms. They quietly closed the door, and went to Kusha's room. Opening the door, they saw her in Kuwabara's arms.  
  
"That's weird," Kohana said after she closed the door. "I know we all didn't sleep walk into the other's room..."  
  
"Oh, so nice to see you two up! Did you have good dreams last night?" a voice spoke from behind them. They turned around to see Kohana's mother standing there, a sheepish grin on her face.  
  
"Yes, we did, thank you," Kurama said courteously.  
  
"Mother, how did Kuwabara end up in Kusha's room, Hiei in Hannah's, and Kurama in mine?"  
  
"Oh, you silly girl, you are! I moved them! You two seem to have good vibes together, Hannah with that Goth guy, and that girl in there with that carrot-head. It good match, it is!"  
  
"Mother!" Kohana said, embarrassed a little. She forgot how well her mother was at matchmaking.  
  
"It true, it is! I tell you what! You go out on date with red-head, and you get good things when you return! How 'bout it?"  
  
"Mother, really! You can't just match people up like this..."  
  
"Actually, she did have the combinations correct, you do realize," Kurama said.  
  
"Eh?" the woman asked. "You mean you two already have gone on date?"  
  
Kohana blushed and nodded.  
  
"Well! Then that means Hannah went on date with Goth guy and girl in there on date with carrot-head! True true, no?"  
  
"Mother, really, you're embarrassing me, but yes, that's true."  
  
"Good good! It be perfect! You triple date! Only the one gel-haired boy will be lonely. Why you bring him? He doesn't have a date! Unless..." She looked at the door which led to Yusuke's room. "Unless he come here to find good girl! Or if he has mission here. Me thinks he got mission here. Daughter! You bring him here on mission, no?"  
  
"Well, kind of," Kohana said. "He wants Yoshiko back."  
  
"Eh? Yoshiko? Well! Kentaro has Yoshiko. Even left here to go get her! That boy has a lot of pride in her, he does! Though I do loathe him, he still have good pride! He knows a good girl when he sees one. Gel-haired boy does too, he does! He go after Yoshiko, and woo! Either Kentaro will destroy him or he destroy Kentaro!"  
  
Kohana sighed. She knew her mother was scheming and planning. She always did. At first sight, she seemed like a harmless, innocent old lady, but once you heard her talk, she was nonstop and wouldn't give up until her dream came true. She had a weird power that allowed her to do things in her sleep. If she wanted Kurama in Kohana's room, she'd make him move there without anyone knowing.  
  
"Mother, please. Yusuke will get Yoshiko back. He cares for her, loves her. Kentaro just wants her for his own. Which remind me, we have to stop by and see them."  
  
"That you do, that you do! Come! We wake everyone up and get her back!"  
  
"Mother! We only need Yusuke and the others, not any of our family. I'm sorry, but really, we don't. Yusuke can do it all, anyway. He has that kind of power that lets him."  
  
"Well, then I supervise him! I train him if I must, I will!"  
  
Kohana rolled her eyes as her mother walked off to wake Hannah and Hiei. Kohana went into Kusha's room and woke the couple up. Then she went to Yusuke's room, with Kurama behind her, and woke him up.  
  
"Yusuke, we're going to get Yoshiko back today. I know we are," she said as she tried to get him to stay awake.  
  
Finally, Yusuke woke up. "Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up," he said tiredly.  
  
Kohana and Kurama left the room and went to the kitchen. They met Hiei and Hannah there. "Nice to see you guys up," Hannah said. "Mother came in and just annoyed us to no end. I just feel lucky Hiei and I left our swords in the corners of the room."  
  
Kohana giggled. "Yeah, that was a lucky thing. Then again, she probably did that in her sleep."  
  
"Yeah, probably. I know Hiei doesn't go anywhere without his katana."  
  
"Uppity uppity! Time to get up!" a voice sounded through the whole house.  
  
"Oh no," Kohana and Hannah both breathed.  
  
"She's too hyped up for her age," Hiei said.  
  
"Yeah, she wasn't very good at learning the languages correctly, and she just loved to shorten things up," Kohana said. "I'm up, I'm up!" They heard Yusuke calling. Then, they saw him running towards them. Hiei and Kurama had to quickly move in front of him to stop him from running into everything.  
  
"Mother! Stop harassing our friends!" Kohana yelled.  
  
"I just waking them up! Whole house must be up and supervise fight you have for Yoshiko!" And with that, she went back to wake up the rest of the house.  
  
"She really needs to spend her time doing something else..." Hannah said.  
  
"You know that's impossible. She constantly wakes the house up, then she wakes the whole village up!" Kohana said.  
  
"Oh yeah...dammit!"  
  
"Is she always this active in the mornings?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Just in the mornings?" Kohana said, "More like all day! Every day! She can get pretty annoying, but it's just the way she is."  
  
"Your mother loves to whack people with that staff of hers, doesn't she?" Kusha said, appearing from the hallway.  
  
"Heh, yeah, she does," Kohana said.  
  
An hour later, after everyone was up and had breakfast, the gang left to go see Yoshiko. They arrived at the house, and Kohana knocked on the door.  
  
A boy answered. "May I help you, miss?" he asked.  
  
"I'm looking for Yoshiko. Is she home?"  
  
"Father is trying to comfort her right now."  
  
"Fa...What do you mean, Father?"  
  
"My father is trying to comfort her. She ran to her room after yesterday and hasn't returned since. I'm rather worried."  
  
"Let us in, please, sir."  
  
"Are you friends with Father as well?" The boy didn't budge.  
  
"Kind of, now please, allow us entry. We must see your father and Yoshiko."  
  
"Very well. Please, come in, but do not go any farther than the living room. Thank you. I shall inform Father you are here." He left down a hallway and entered a room at the end.  
  
"He seems quite nice," Kurama said.  
  
"I know, but why would he call Kentaro his father?" Hannah asked.  
  
Everyone shook their heads. No one knew. No one except the three people that most likely wouldn't tell them, that is.  
  
"I say we tear the house down, and get rid of those boys," Hiei said.  
  
"There won't be any need for that," said a voice from the hallway. They looked over and saw Kentaro there, the boy standing next to him.  
  
"Kentaro," Yusuke spat. "Where the hell is Yoshiko?!"  
  
"Patience, boy, patience. She is in a better place than you could ever give her."  
  
"I swear, if you did anything to her, I'll—"  
  
"I didn't do anything but comfort her, thank you. I'm not as self-centered as you think. In fact, I'm not self-centered at all. I truly care for her, but you can't see that. That only proves how much you know," Kentaro said, smirking a little.  
  
"Who is that, Kentaro?" Hannah asked. "He claims that you're his father..."  
  
"And that," Kentaro said, a little too happily, "is true. He is my son."  
  
"Then you cheated on Yoshiko while she was up here! You bastard!" Kohana yelled.  
  
"I did no such thing! I love her! I always have, always am, and always will!" Kentaro defended.  
  
"Father, who are these people? Why do they seem so shocked that I'm your son and why are they trying to take Mother away?" the boy asked.  
  
Everyone but the boy and Kentaro stared wide-eyed at the boys.  
  
"Hang on, hang on! This isn't making sense!" Kohana said in Plutonian, knowing the boy wouldn't be able to understand. "Yoshiko doesn't have a son, or daughter! She's only dreamed of it, and I know for a fact! It was another thing I overheard her talking about with Hannah..." she added more softly.  
  
"Kohana, if we weren't in this situation, I swear I'd kill you," Hannah said through gritted teeth and in English.  
  
"You can beat me up later. I don't care," Kohana said. "We have to get Yoshiko back, and about the only way we can do that is to get rid of this phony and his son."  
  
"I tell you the truth, ma'am. I am son of Sir Kentaro Truceny and Madam Yoshiko Taki, Toby Truceny." He bowed. "Now please, before you awaken my mother, do go—"  
  
"What's going on?" came a voice from the shadows of the hallway.  
  
"My dearest beloved, please go back to bed. You are in no condition to deal with this," Kentaro said to the figure.  
  
"I insist upon knowing what is happing." At that instant, everyone saw Yoshiko emerge from the shadows. The Yu Yu gang stared wide-eyed once again. They didn't expect to see her in only an overlarge T-shirt and very short shorts.  
  
Once Yoshiko spotted Yusuke and Kurama, her eyes flashed red. "I thought I got rid of you two."  
  
"You will have to do better than that to get rid of us," Kurama said.  
  
"Then perhaps your friends shall want a taste as well?"  
  
"Please, my dear, we needn't fight in our own home," Kentaro insisted.  
  
"Fine, then kick them out. I wish not to see those puny weaklings." And with that, Yoshiko turned to face the boy and kneeled down to his level and started talking to him softly.  
  
"Why that little...!" Hiei muttered. He was angry now. He unsheathed his katana and raced towards Yoshiko. "If it's the last thing I do, I'll—"  
  
He was cut off by a giant animal attacking him from the side and slobbering all over his face.  
  
"Hiei!" Hannah cried and ran over to get the huge animal off.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?!" Kuwabara yelled, surprised.  
  
"Skittles! Down!" Yoshiko told the creature. She stood up again.  
  
"Skittles?" Yusuke quirked a brow.  
  
"That's her name. She's quite tame. Too tame. She'll attack anyone and slobber over them just because it grosses everyone out," Yoshiko said. Her tone was still an unhappy one.  
  
"So what kind of beast is it?" Kuwabara asked as he poked it in the side.  
  
Skittles turned her massive head to look at Kuwabara. She stuck out her tongue and licked his face. He drew back in a scream. Then Skittles' eyes flashed black and she growled low, and finally pounced on Kuwabara and bared her teeth right into face.  
  
"Skittles! I said down!" Yoshiko commanded. With one last growl, the huge creature slowly got off of Kuwabara, her eyes back to their normal violet color. "Heel!" Yoshiko commanded. Skittles walked over to her and lay down, but was ready to pounce on anyone daring to attack her owner. "Good girl," Yoshiko said, and pulled something out from a jar sitting on the counter nearby. She gave it to Skittles, patted her on the head, and returned her own attention back to the group.  
  
"I think we're all curious as to what that huge thing is," Kusha said.  
  
"Her name is Skittles, and she's a Shinguari."  
  
"A what?" Hiei asked.  
  
"A Shinguari. Shingas are legendary creatures originated from Pluto. They're thought to bring good luck. The legend used to be that whoever found one would decide the gender of it, and as long as they didn't keep it, they would have good luck. But if someone did keep one, they would have unfortunate luck. They bring joy and happiness, yes, but they used to always bring trouble behind them. The persons would have luck, just not a much. If you only ran into one and did not do a thing to it, you would have unbelievable luck," the boy filled in.  
  
"That's my boy! A good little bugger you are, ain't ya?" Kentaro said in a language the spirit detectives didn't know.  
  
"I am only telling what I know, Father," the boy stated. "Oh, their name means shin for small and guari for many features. Their name really means "lucky one," but people mostly call them Shingas, Shingus, Shinas, and so many more names, I could go on, if you wish."  
  
"Eh, that's okay. Thanks for the info, though, kid," Yusuke said.  
  
All of a sudden, Yoshiko's eyes rolled back in her head and she took in a deep gasp, and collapsed to the floor, unmoving.  
  
"Yoshiko!" everyone cried. Yusuke, Kentaro, the boy, and Skittles were the first to reach her. Kentaro glared at Yusuke, and Yusuke glared at Kentaro. Skittles softly licked Yoshiko's face and nudged her a couple of times, obvious worry in her eyes. The boy gently shook Yoshiko's arm and called "Mother," trying to wake her up.  
  
The others stared at the four surrounding their friend, too shocked to move. Hannah, Kohana, and Kusha had tears starting to roll down their cheeks. They couldn't believe this was happening. Was Yoshiko dead? Or just unconscious? They didn't know, and Kusha had a feeling that they wouldn't know for a while.  
  
'No, please, don't let it be!' Kusha thought. 'Please don't let her be gone! She's too young! She has too much energy! Perhaps it's just the waves of Kentaro's control that has gotten messed up and it was a little too much, and she'll wake up any second now! Yeah, that has to be it! Damnit, I know it's not true, but please, oh please, let it be!'  
  
Yusuke and Kentaro carried her to a bedroom and lay her on the bed. They refused to leave the other alone with her, so they both stayed in the room. Kurama and Hannah stayed to make sure a fight didn't break out between the two. The rest went back to the sister's house. The boy went to stay with some friends he'd made on one of his visits. Skittles lay next to Yoshiko on the bed and would whimper occasionally.  
  
Night came slowly, and Oern was full this night. Once the rays crept through the window and touched Yoshiko's skin, she started floating up and transforming into her demon form. Everyone watched in amazement. Before, there hadn't been a silver glow surrounding her, and there hadn't been streams of color running from the source to the possessor.  
  
Finally, Yoshiko was gently placed back onto the bed. The only thing that had changed—that they could see—was her appearance. But they all knew something was different, but they couldn't tell what. Not even Hannah. Skittles sensed it, and got up and started doing something similar to a dance. She got a few stares and weird looks from the five conscious people, but she continued anyway.  
  
What they didn't know was that this dance was a commemoration dance to bring out something they would regret. Only Skittles knew. And only Skittles could revive Yoshiko from her evil demonic sleep...  
  
Author's Note: Well? What'd ya think? Not good? I know...lol but I'm workin on it! Shinguaris are actually a creature I made up. And there will be a lot of association with Pluto in here because in seventh grade, some of my friends and I claimed planets—except for earth—and we claimed to be from those planets. We set up governments and everything. Rithanka is a planet in a different galaxy that I decided to create just for this story. Also, Padastrion (I know, that's corny...but I was in seventh grade!) is a planet I created. Anyways, I had Pluto, and I decided to draw something, so I started out with a few lines and it turned into this awesome creature and I decided to name it. Well, give the whole species a name, that is. I named the Shinga in this story Skittles mainly cause I was eating skittles while finishing it...;; yeah, I know, I'm a dork... oh well! It's better to have the Shinga named Skittles rather than the boy! Oooooops...  
  
Kurama: What did you do this time?  
  
Yoshiko: Umm....i kinda forgot I put his name as Toby...  
  
Hiei: baka ningen...  
  
Yoshiko: HEY! WATCH WHAT YOU SAY, YOU GIANT BAFOON! huff huff puff puff  
  
Hiei: Hn. You need to take typing classes.  
  
Yoshiko: Oh shut up, will you?! pouts Yusuke, Hiei's bein mean!  
  
Yusuke: So beat 'im up.  
  
Yoshiko: throws a rock at Yusuke  
  
Yusuke: Ow! What was that for?!  
  
Yoshiko: Some help you are! pouts more I'm finishing this... I can't get online right now, so I can't do any review responses...I'll get on that! Next time my computer works and ff.net will load, I'll write down the reviews so that way I can put them in! I'm so smart!  
  
Hannah: Smart as in intelligent or smart as in Kellie's smart?  
  
Yoshiko: whacks Hannah SMART AS IN INTELLIGENT, YOU DUMBY!  
  
Hannah: = P  
  
Yoshiko: mutters something under breath Anyways, ignoring all them, please R&R! oh! And tell me if these little author's note thingies are better or worse for the story... heheh, I think it might be good to know... ;;; 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

The Demon Enchantresses  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
_He screamed. He screamed because of the fire wall he had been surrounded in. He cried out, hoping someone would hear him. But no one came. He only heard a laugh. A female laugh. 'Yoshiko,' he thought. He knew what was coming. She would be coming, torturing him, laughing at him, hating him. He couldn't stand that. He loved her too much to even think about that. But how could he change this? How could he make her on his side?  
  
He jumped, dodging a dagger that was thrown at him from the other side of the fire wall. More daggers flew at him, and as he tried to dodge them all, a few hit him. One in the leg, one in the arm, one in the back, and one on each of his sides. He fell to the ground with a thud, bleeding to no end. The daggers had hit him hard. Too hard. He didn't know she could throw like that. But then again, he didn't know a whole lot about her fighting strength.  
  
He got to his feet, just barely, and staggered toward where the daggers came from. A small shriek sounded, and he saw her run through the fire. She ran towards him, and almost ran into his arms, but stopped short, her eyes turning a blurred gray, and her body stiffening. She wasn't moving. He didn't know if she was even alive anymore. But then she looked right at him, her eyes still the blurred gray, her body still stiff, and she somehow managed to point at him.  
  
Her lips moved, but there was no sound from her. Only his rapid breathing and the crackle and flare of the fire. Then she fell and hit the ground hard. She wasn't moving. And he fell, right next to her, one of his arms crossing over her back in a protective and sorrowful way. His eyes closed, and he saw eternal darkness...  
_  
Yusuke awoke with a start, nearly throwing himself out of bed from the impact his dream gave him. He was sweating, breathing heavily. He repeatedly saw his dream as he blankly stared at the wall before him. He hoped that his dream would never come true.  
  
"Yusuke?" Hannah asked. Yusuke didn't answer. He just kept staring at the wall.  
  
Kurama stepped next to Yusuke and laid a hand on him. "Yusuke, are you all right?" Still no answer.  
  
A small laugh sounded behind them. "He got shocked from his dream, and now he's unconscious from it!" Kentaro laughed. He got a glare from Kurama and Hannah.  
  
"Kurama, you try to wake Yusuke up. I'm going to pound his face in," Hannah said, punching one fist into her open palm of her other hand, and glaring at Kentaro.  
  
"Perhaps you should relax a while, Hannah. We've stayed up most of the night," Kurama said. "It's unwise to enter a fight on such little sleep and not enough nutrition."  
  
"He's just the same as us!" Hannah countered.  
  
"Do you even remember his powers?" Kurama came back.  
  
Hannah thought a moment, and her shoulders relaxed. "I suppose not exactly," she said. She punched her palm one more time, then stood by Yusuke.  
  
A soft groan sounded from the bed, and they all looked over. Yoshiko had moved! Her arms were now above her head, one leg slightly up, almost laying on the other, and her head was buried in her arm, a look of hurt and pain and unwanted something in her expression.  
  
Skittles suddenly jumped as high as she could—which could have gone through the ceiling—and let out a small cry. She floated back to the floor, but never touched her. She glided up to the bed, and rested her head on Yoshiko's stomach, something along the lines of concern in her huge eyes.  
  
"What's up with the beast?" Kentaro asked. Skittles growled at him, lifting her head off of Yoshiko's stomach, but put it back down immediately.  
  
"I guess that's a 'Don't diss me, you fool' kind of answer," Hannah said, and smiled at her own joke.  
  
"She stopped dancing," Kurama mused. "Why? Yoshiko moves, and Skittles stops—"  
  
Just then, the door to the room burst open, and three familiar figures stood in the doorway. Kurama stared in shock as they surrounded Yoshiko. Hannah's mouth hung open a little. Kentaro looked a bit confused, but mostly annoyed. Skittles stayed still and quiet.  
  
"Yoshiko! Blast, I swear I'm gonna kill that dumb bastard once I get muh hands on 'im!" said one of the men in an Irish accent.  
  
"You're tellin' me!" another said. "He stole her from us, and from Hannah!"  
  
"Then lost her and couldn't find her for a long time!" the last one said. Obviously, they had no idea anyone else was in the room. Kurama cleared his throat, having recovered from the shock.  
  
"Why, if it isn't Kurama, you silly fox!" The Irish-accented male said.  
  
"And Hannah!" said the tallest one. He had a Mohawk, and was very, very tall.  
  
"It's quite nice to see you two again," said the aqua-haired male. He looked over passed the other two and saw Kentaro. "I figured you were somewhere nearby," he said as he glared.  
  
"What are you three doing here?" Kurama asked. "After the Dark Tournament, I never thought I would see you again."  
  
"Well, laddie," the Irish said. "I suppose you're gonna tell us that the poor lad there—"he indicated Yusuke, still blankly staring at nothing, in the chair "—is just stunned by some random reason, eh?"  
  
"We're not sure what happened," Hannah answered.  
  
"Perhaps Skittles' dance confused him and affected him so," the aqua-haired suggested.  
  
"Nah, I don't think so," the tall one said. "He's a strong one. It's not likely that he would have passed out from just a dance by Skittles."  
  
"Well," the Irish-accented male said, "I suppose that as long as these three are here, we have nothing to worry about." He turned to Kentaro, and glared at him, then said, "And as for you, naïve lad, we'll be keeping our eye on you."  
  
With that, the three left the room. But just as they reached the end of the hallway, a fire broke out right in front of them, and surrounded the house, but it didn't scorch. A cry of surprise escaped from all three.  
  
In the other room, Yusuke suddenly snapped out of it. His clouded gray eyes turned back to a rich brown, and he looked around.  
  
Yoshiko suddenly bolted upright. Skittles sensed it just before, and so her massive head had lifted and move, being a blocker so she wouldn't go flying through the wall. Yoshiko's eyes were the demonic red, her ears like an elf's. She was still in her demon form, though the sun's rays glistened through the single small window. She was somehow lifted from the bed and floated next to it, looking in the direction of the group. Her gaze locked on Yusuke's.  
  
Yusuke couldn't see anything but the bright red in her eyes. He sensed something else wrong, but he wasn't sure what it was. His gaze was locked with Yoshiko's, and he was oblivious to everything else around him.  
  
Hannah let out a cry of surprise as heated flames burst through the window. Kurama went over and pulled her away from the window. Kentaro stood up. Yusuke kept staring at Yoshiko, and she kept staring at him. Skittles stayed right next to Yoshiko, but didn't touch her. Flames roared through the window.  
  
Suddenly, the flames were in the room! Hannah was by Kurama, so they found each other easily. Yusuke was just out of reach. Kentaro was forgotten. Yoshiko and Skittles weren't in sight, and since they were so queer right now, they probably couldn't be found as easily.  
  
Yusuke remembered this. He remembered this setting. His concentration on Yoshiko was broken when flames encased her. He could only see fire, but it wasn't hot. It didn't burn, but it flared and it was warm.  
  
Then he heard the laughter. 'This is all from that dream,' Yusuke thought. His senses were alert. He knew the daggers would be coming. He wasn't sure if they'd be coming from the same direction, though.  
  
The laughing ceased. The fire grew hotter. A flame reached out to him, beckoned him to go to it. He stayed put. He was kneeling on the floor now. And he jumped. The daggers did come from the same direction. One hit him in the leg, and another on his arm. That was it.  
  
The door to the room flung open, and the fire flamed out. The three men came into view for Yusuke. He watched them, his senses still keenly aware. They stopped and talked, but their words were muffled by the roaring sound the flames made. Suddenly, he saw a female figure, with a blob next to her. He thought it was Yoshiko, but he wasn't exactly sure.  
  
His thought was confirmed when the beady red eyes turned toward him, then went back to looking at the three men. Suddenly, the fire disappeared back out the window, and Yoshiko dropped to the floor. The men came into clear view. They were silent now. Kurama and Hannah were in view, then Kentaro. Skittles was no longer floating.  
  
"Wh-wh-wh-what just happened?" Hannah stammered. She looked at Kurama, and he looked at her. His expression reflected hers.  
  
"I am not sure," Kurama replied.  
  
Everyone looked around, and caught sight of Yoshiko starting to move. She stood up, and immediately turned her attention to the three men.  
  
"Jin! Chuu! Touya! What are you three doing here?" she cried out, surprised. She was still in her demon form.  
  
"Hello, lassie. 'Bout time you came around," the Irish-accented man, Jin, said.  
  
"Why did you attack us like that?" the tall one, Chuu, asked.  
  
"Have you lost control of your powers?" the aqua-haired, Touya, asked.  
  
Confusion dawned on everyone's face. Yoshiko didn't know what just happened. The three men were confused about why she'd attack them. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hannah were confused about what just happened. Kentaro remained silent, though he was confused as well.  
  
"What are you talking about? I never attacked anyone! I was petting Skittles in the front room, and now I'm here. But how did I get here?" That clarified she hadn't had control of her powers when she was out.  
  
"Yoshiko," Hannah's voice sounded, full of confusion and concern. "You're still in your demon form..."  
  
"Huh?" Yoshiko looked down at herself. Her eyes went wide. She looked at the window. Her eyes seemed about ready to pop out of her head. "I don't understand," she muttered.  
  
Yusuke moved toward her, but then stopped. Kentaro was doing the same. They glared at each other. Yoshiko spotted Yusuke first. She looked at him, confused.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked. She then followed his gaze, turned around, and gave the same look to Kentaro. "And who are you?"  
  
Yusuke and Kentaro's attention went immediately to Yoshiko. Their eyes were filled with confusion, as were everyone else's.  
  
"Do you not...remember us?" Kentaro's voice sounded, so confused.  
  
Yoshiko looked at him like a little kid. "Really, who are you?"  
  
"I am Kentaro, your dearest love," he replied.  
  
"Don't listen to him, Yoshiko!" Yusuke yelled. Her attention diverted to him. "He lies, Yoshiko. He used you, kidnapped you from me, and raped you a lot. He brainwashed you to hate me and the others, and only love and trust him. No one else."  
  
His voice was so sweet and Yoshiko could tell he was telling the truth. But if he was, then why would the other man lie? She shook her head. She was completely confused about what was happening.  
  
"Yoshiko, do you remember me?" Kurama asked. Perhaps if she didn't remember him, then it would be as if she never met any one of the people in the room except Jin, Chuu, and Touya.  
  
Yoshiko looked at Kurama. She thought a moment, then nodded. "You're Youko!" she shouted.  
  
Hannah looked at Yoshiko while Kurama had a small bit of shock. "I think her brainwaves are kinda messed up," Hannah said.  
  
"But how? She still remembers the rest of us," Jin said.  
  
"Maybe only certain ones got messed up," Touya suggested.  
  
Chuu moved to stand next to Yoshiko. "Eh, now, what have I told you about drinkin' so much before bed?" he asked. "What have I told ya, sis?"  
  
Kurama, Yusuke, and Hannah looked at Chuu a little weird. "Sis?" they all asked.  
  
"Ay, laddies! Yoshiko is our little sista, ya know," Jin answered.  
  
Yusuke got off the floor and stood. "Okay, so you three are her brothers. Why didn't you say anything? Why wasn't she at the Dark Tournament?"  
  
"She was," Touya informed. "She sat in the crowd, and occasionally would come down to cheer us on. She healed up Chuu's foot after Yusuke's fight with him, and made jokes when each of us lost. She has trained under out supervision, as well as learned many other things."  
  
Yusuke couldn't help but ask, "Other things such as what?"  
  
"Not what you're thinkin', laddie," Jin said. "We taught her how to defend herself. Then our parents passed away, and we taught her how to fight on her own, rather than just defensive moves. We even got her her own guards to protect her, just in case."  
  
"And who were her guards?" Kurama asked. He was curious about the subject.  
  
"You killed them," Chuu said. "Yusuke killed the one she idoled most. He killed his brother, her other protector. When she saw him do that, she was devastated. Why she still got together with you, thought, Yusuke, is a mystery to us."  
  
"So I killed the two people she idoled most?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Not exactly. She had many idols, but those two were her favorite out of all protectors and when it came to strength," Touya said.  
  
Suddenly, Yoshiko's back straightened, and she had a loathing glint in her eye, but there was also a hint of love in them. "You're the killer," she said. Dead silence followed those words. Yoshiko stared at Yusuke. He stared back, a little confused.  
  
"Now now, li'l lassie! We don't need any trouble here," Jin warned.  
  
Yoshiko didn't listen. "He killed them. You killed my protectors. They were my friends, my family, my trusted guards. And you killed them."  
  
Yusuke took a fleeting step back. Kentaro got off the floor now, finally regaining the little sense he had. Hannah didn't know what to do. She hadn't known the brothers were Yoshiko's guards. She hadn't even known that she'd gone to the Dark Tournament. Kurama was just as confused at Yusuke. He didn't know anything that was going on, though he really tried to understand. However, he had just a smidge better idea.  
  
"How could this be? Who did I kill that could be your protectors?" Yusuke asked, confused. As far as he knew, he only killed demons with evil intentions. He'd be damned if one of them was his love's guards.  
  
"You killed the ones I could completely trust and tell anything to," Yoshiko said. "The Toguro brothers."  
  
A gasp escaped his lips, as did one from Kurama and Kentaro. Kurama hadn't expected them. Kentaro flat-out hadn't known. It was just after the Dark Tournament that he'd asked Yoshiko to move in with him.  
  
But something still wasn't right. Sure, Yoshiko not knowing for sure who Yusuke was, Kentaro still being alive, and a few other things were wrong, but there was something that no one knew yet. And they wouldn't know for a while.

===============================================================================

Kind of a cliff-hanger, I know. I didn't want to continue because I have stuff I gotta say... I know in the spoof that's not really a spoof thingy I said that I've lost interest...That's not true. I still have an interest, I just don't know it as well until I finally work on it. I'm going to try to wrap it up within the next five chapters, but knowing how that will work, it'll be about another ten... JUST KIDDING! By the way, thank you for all of your reviews! I greatly appreciate them.  
  
Here's a scary thought: I have Driver's Ed tomorrow, and we start driving!! ;; My worst points are left turns with traffic, and reversing with other cars around... ;; Don't worry; I'll pass with flying colors! I hope... anyways, I'm actually busy this summer, so don't expect too much from me! Though most of my days are free now... goes into thought Anyways, review responses!! (erk, I don't remember where I left off last, so I'll just start somewhere...)  
  
DoomGirl: ; it just fits into the story...one of my friends read it and he was like "all they ever do is hang out, go home, and fuck" his words almost exactly. So I had to add in a twist...and I don't know when it's going to end, lol  
  
Kitsune Kit: Yoshiko will come to her senses....sooner or later. ;; and the sisters will help!  
  
Yami-J Yu-Yu-InuCaptor: He won't lose her for too much longer, I hope... =X I just said something I shouldn't! ;; Oh well...it's pretty much only the obvious...I think..  
  
Brat-Bitch: Thanks, sis!!! well, there won't be make-out scenes for a little bit, I think...Yusuke will get Yoshiko to come around at least, and thank you for yet another A! dances I will help you out; just ask! Give me the plot you wanna write about, and I'll help ya from there.  
  
Kitsune Kit: No, I haven't been eating too much candy! I've told you numerous times I was skittle-high when I wrote that chapter! It's not my fault...but anyway, you can never have too much sugar or candy!!! ; 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Okay, I know this is getting annoying, but I just need to say this right off the bat: someone is out to get me! At least, I think. Because someone reported my spoof story and KK's offset story that we all wrote. I want to say that we have worked hard on these stories, and I know they're funny and seem like they wouldn't, but believe me, they do. Totally, KK, TC, EBD and I have spent hours working on each chapter. We are very hurt and angry that those stories have been taken off. We cannot update for a while, and once we can, this chapter will be up. And if you are the person who reported, please, if you don't like our works, just say so in a review or email! And I also do not believe that it is a coincidence that KK's new funny story with all of us and my spoof (that's not really a spoof...) were deleted at the same time. I truly think someone is out to get us, and it's not very fair. I'm done blabbering about it, but I just wanted you people to know. If you find anything offensive, please, just tell us and we'll fix it. You may notice we also put "no offence" to whomever we're making fun of. It's just to add comic relief and lift people's spirits. We've gotten one review where the reviewer was quite glad after she read our fic because someone had given her a flame for her first review. We'd much rather appreciate a flame rather than reports. I'm done blabbering now (and this time for sure) so let's get on with this story!!!  
  
The Demon Enchantresses  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Kurama looked at Hannah who looked away. 'She knows something,' he thought. And she did, but she would be damned if she told anyone. Yoshiko would find out, then kill her. So Hannah remained silent. She didn't want to be in the room anymore, so she left to wait just outside the room.  
  
"But how could those fools protect you?" Kentaro's voice sounded from behind Yoshiko. She immediately turned around and slapped him. He fell to the ground with a red hand mark across his cheek.  
  
"They were not fools! They were my friends and my only family besides my brothers! They were like brothers to me! Once it was decided that I would become an Enchantress, Mother and Father had decided to get me real protectors. So they found me playing with them one day. They saw how strong they were, how easily amused I was with them. I was only one winter at this time. They asked for them to become my protector, to watch over me, and guard me against evil beings and evil intentions. Then..." Yoshiko suppressed a sob. "...when my parents went out for a mission, they never came back. The Toguro brothers took me in like I was their own. They also watched over my brothers, though they did not need it as much as myself. I am the youngest in the family, and therefore needed the most attention for being guarded. I was a sly little fox when I was young, and they had trouble keeping me in check. Then I started training, and I became more loyal to them. They would help me train outside of the boundaries, and they proved to be worthy opponents. Ototo hadn't used his full strength against me, only ninety-five percent. But he and Ani had to leave shortly after that. They had been called to make someone cry; someone who had become a huge deal because of her tears. They said that her tears turned into gems. They were only back for a few months after that. Then they were called once again to take part in the Ankoku Bujutsukai." Tears formed in her eyes. "I never saw them since. Actually, I saw them die. Ototo kicked Ani far away after his defeat to some orange-haired baka, then Ototo's defeat against a mere boy who always gelled his hair. I was there with my brothers, yes, and they knew about the Toguro brothers and how close I was to them. They were so scared of me for a while after that, for I kept promising them I'd avenge them. As you know, that hasn't happened yet. But now that I know where one is, I think I shall have joyous times in avenging them soon." She smirked as evil thoughts protruded into her head.  
  
Yusuke backed up until he was against a wall. He saw Yoshiko's beady red eyes grow sorrow, pain, evil, happy, and...love? He looked closer. They were smiling yet frowning. 'She does remember me,' he thought. 'She remembers me, but she doesn't know who I am. What can I do?'  
  
A low growl sounded just in front of Yusuke, and he looked down to see Skittles standing before him. But her head was turned towards her owner, as if she were protecting Yusuke.  
  
"Down, Skittles. You need not protect this heartless, troubled soul," Yoshiko said. Skittles growled louder and pounced on Yoshiko. She let out a startled cry, and her brothers raced over to her as Yusuke could only watch, wide-eyed, as Skittles remained disobedient just to protect him.  
  
Kentaro obviously wasn't expecting it, either. He was watching, but he was frozen as well. Skittles had always obeyed Yoshiko. She never turned on her. Something had to be wrong with the beast, but what? Perhaps that dance or Yoshiko's sudden transformation had hit a fuse.  
  
Kurama and Hannah tried to help Jin, Touya, and Chuu. Hannah tried to talk to the animal, trying to see if she could figure out what was wrong. Kurama grabbed a leg and gently pulled. Skittles growled at all five, but she didn't budge. She remained on top of Yoshiko, pinning her down, staring at her.  
  
"I've neva seen her act like this," Jin said. He was trying to hide the surprise in his voice, but he wasn't very successful.  
  
"I don't think any of us have," Touya chimed in.  
  
"Maybe the little Shinga knows everything," Chuu suggested. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Well, it's just a suggestion," He said, a little nervous.  
  
"You could be right," Kurama said. "Skittles may know everything, and that's why she is protecting Yusuke. Because Yusuke is the one Yoshiko loves the most," he said more slowly.  
  
Kentaro lunged at Yusuke, who just barely dodged. Kentaro was furious at Yusuke for stealing his lover from him. Yusuke was furious at Kentaro for being such a jerk and trying to take what wasn't his, as well as being a pushover. A fight of flying fists and hard kicks started between the two. Soon, Yusuke had bruises and a few scratches on his body, while Kentaro had a black eye, bruises, scratches, and a twisted ankle.  
  
"Yusuke!" Kohana cried from the doorway. The fight continued, as if they didn't hear the voice and notice the others had come into the room. But the others had noticed, and turned to see.  
  
"Kohana!" Hannah cried as well. She got up and hugged her sister, glad she was all right. "Everything's just wrong."  
  
"I realized," Kohana answered. "Why is Skittles on top of Yoshiko? And why is she in her demon form? And why isn't anyone stopping the fight between Yusuke and Kentaro?"  
  
"One question at a time!" Kurama said, coming over. "Skittles was protecting Yusuke. Yoshiko lost her memories about him and Kentaro. Probably better than just remembering Kentaro. She's in her demon form because we don't know why. No one is stopping the fight between those to—" He indicated Yusuke and Kentaro "—because it is probably better for them to fight out their differences right now."  
  
"...I see..." The rest of the gang walked into the room. Some tried to help get Skittles off of Yoshiko, and the others watched the fight, waiting for the right time to bust Kentaro. Yusuke was doing a fine job, though.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, Yusuke delivered a knee right in between Kentaro's legs. He went down, crossing his arms over the hit, wide- eyed in pain. He hadn't anticipated that happening, but he should have. He now was in a ball on the floor in deep pain. Yusuke looked over him, wiping some blood from his lip with the back of his hand. He smirked. He won, and everyone knew it.  
  
"Here's some words of advice, bud," Yusuke told Kentaro. His eyes suddenly flashed red. "Stay away from my chick unless you wanna die next time." And with that, he walked over to Yoshiko.  
  
"This thing won't budge!" Kuwabara cried. He was trying to help move Skittles, along with Kurama, Hannah, Jin, Touya, and Chuu. Yusuke and Kusha walked over and tried to help, while Kohana and Hiei beat Kentaro up some more—but lightly—as they carried him outside and threw him out in the desert, far out in the desert, almost to the next village. Hiei used his jagan to erase certain memories, then headed back with Kohana.  
  
"Let me try something. Everyone off," Yusuke said. Everyone moved back from Skittles, and Yusuke looked her in the eyes. "Come on, girl. Get off. We need to do other things right now," he said in a calm, soothing voice. Skittles stopped growling, and after a moment, stepped off of Yoshiko and sat near Yusuke.  
  
Yoshiko stood up, brushing herself off. "Skittles, why? Why do you protect the one I hate?" she asked the Shinguari. "Why does he seem so familiar, and yet he's such a stranger?" She was still in her demon form, so it was hard to tell what her eyes said. They were nothing but beady red. No white, no blue, not anything but red.  
  
Skittles lay down. She didn't even look at her mistress. She wouldn't protect anyone but Yusuke until Yoshiko remembered him. But only Skittles knew that.  
  
Yoshiko suddenly arched her back, as if in pain, her head thrown back. She then fell forward, right into Yusuke's arms. Her breath came in short gasps. Her body was limp.  
  
"Yoshiko?!" Yusuke cried out. He cuddled her close to him, saying things, hoping she would hear. Everyone else crowded around them. Skittles even gave a whimper. She still cared for Yoshiko, but she would protect Yusuke as well.  
  
"Maybe we should go and let Yusuke take care of her," Kurama suggested.  
  
"Have you forgotten that Yoshiko would kill him, possibly hurt Skittles if she got in the way, and Kentaro could come back?" Kusha asked.  
  
"Precisely," Kurama answered. "If Kentaro comes back and Yoshiko wakes up, it may be enough to get her convinced that Yusuke loves her, and it may be enough to get her full memory back. At least about Yusuke."  
  
"Well, there is an idea," Jin said thoughtfully.  
  
Kohana spoke in a soft voice. "But someone should stay and make sure nothing goes wrong."  
  
Hannah put an arm around her sister's shoulders. "Don't worry, Kohana. I'm sure Hiei would be glad to stay with me while we watch out for them." Hiei nodded.  
  
"Well, I guess..." Kohana said thoughtfully. Then she lit up with an idea. "Oh, I know!" She turned to Hannah. "Since you and Hiei are lovers, then you could maybe help Yoshiko realize that's what she and Yusuke were before!"  
  
Hannah blushed, and everyone else looked just a tad uncomfortable. "Well, that is quite an idea, huh?" Hannah said a little nervously. "Leave it to my sister to say something like that," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"In that case, maybe we all should stay here. I mean, since we're all couples, and I'm sure you three—"Kusha indicated Jin, Touya, and Chuu "—would like to make sure she's fine, and I'm sure you three would help her remember," Kusha said.  
  
"Of course we would, lass!" Jin said.  
  
"Then it's settled," Kohana said. "We all stay and help Yoshiko remember everything once she wakes up—"  
  
Just as Kohana was finishing her sentence, a bright golden aura surrounded Yoshiko. It was the same golden aura that had surrounded her after the first fight with Kentaro. "Then does that mean he's dead?" Yusuke asked quietly. Almost no one heard him. They knew he was talking about Kentaro, but they didn't say anything. Finally, the golden aura went away, and Yoshiko was back in her human form, and slowly woke up.  
  
Kusha was looking out a window. "It's a full moon," she said softly. Kohana came over and looked out with her.  
  
"That moon's name is Oern. And why it's full again, I do not know. This is very interesting," Kohana observed. "Hannah, come here and look at Oern. She seems to be full again this night."  
  
Hannah walked over to the window and looked out. "Apparently so. Strange. Wasn't it full just last night?"  
  
"I thought it was," Touya said, walking over with Jin and Chuu.  
  
The three girls looked over their shoulders at Yoshiko's brothers. They all observed the moon. The rays then came in through the window and hit the girls. Kohana transformed into her demon form, as did Hannah. But what no one else was expecting was for Kusha to transform. Then it hit the girls' memories that Kusha was an enchantress, just like them.  
  
Yoshiko got up, leaving a startled Yusuke. "Kusha, the missing enchantress of Rithanka. A powerful water demon sent to Earth on an abandoned attempt to fight demons without being discovered." Everyone looked at Yoshiko, while she looked at Kusha. Yusuke got up and stood next to Yoshiko. Skittles also got up, standing next to Yusuke.  
  
"You're up," Hannah stated the obvious. "And you remember Kusha. Do you remember Yusuke?" she added cautiously.  
  
"Yusuke..." Yoshiko's eyes went blank for a moment while everyone looked at her, waiting for her answer. "Yusuke...Urameshi? Yes, Yusuke Urameshi...I remember him. He killed my protectors and friends, and I found him again, not knowing it was him. I fell in love with him, and the fire still burns inside me for him. I must say that what my protectors did was wrong, and that I am glad they are possibly in a better place. But why they do not talk to me anymore puzzles me."  
  
"What do you mean 'they don't talk to you anymore'?" Chuu asked.  
  
"Their spirits. I had contact with their spirits, but they no longer speak with me. I cannot find out what they are thinking, and what they want from me. It haunts me. Not knowing haunts me. I feel as if they think I've failed something, but I don't know what it could be." She looked at the floor, saddened. "I think they wanted me to kill the spirit detective and his friends. The kitsune Youko, a baka ningen, and the Jagan holder Hiei. But I didn't, and I think that's why they no longer contact me. They don't answer me anymore, either." Yusuke put an arm around Yoshiko's shoulders and comforted her. Skittles drew in closer as well.  
  
"Mother? Are you all right?" a little boy's voice sounded from the doorway. "Where's Father?"  
  
Yoshiko looked up. She looked at the boy, confused, for a moment, then remembered him. "My son, Toby." She smiled. "Come here." She motioned for the boy to come to her, and knelt down to his size. "Do you want to go on a trip?"  
  
Toby's eyes lit up. "Yes, of course!"  
  
"Would you like to go to Earth?"  
  
"Would I ever! Mrs. Donamaya taught me about different vessels and how to maneuver them." If the boy had not grown up in such a formal house, he would have been jumping up and down. He always wanted to go to other planets.  
  
"Then you'll be coming back with us," Yoshiko said. She stood up, the boy clinging to her leg. "Let's go back home, guys," she said to the group.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready to leave? I mean, what just happened here?" Hiei asked. He was confused, just as everyone else was. After all, Yoshiko just had amnesia of the two loves of her life, and now she suddenly remembered one? Very confusing, it was.  
  
"I'm sure I'm ready, maybe not until tomorrow, but still, the sooner away from here, the better. And I'm not sure what just happened, either," Yoshiko answered. She walked to the door, Toby still clinging to her leg. The gang silently followed her. They found their way going to Kohana and Hannah's house. Jin, Chuu, and Touya said goodbye to the group, for they had some things to do.  
  
"Why are we going to our house?" Kohana and Hannah both asked. They looked at each other.  
  
"Oh, thank kami and Shishiwakumaru!" their mother came running outside, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I figured you'd like to say something first," Yoshiko answered as the sisters started turning blue from their mother's embrace.  
  
"Mother..." Kohana started saying. "Can't...breathe!" Finally Mrs. Donamaya let them go and wiped tears from her eyes.  
  
"What happened at that Mister Kentaro's place, hm? There was a fire surrounding it, but apparently nothing's damaged. But all o' you were inside," Mrs. Donamaya said.  
  
The group looked at each other. They hadn't really known that the fire had gone outside. In fact, they completely forgot about it. Several people stared at them, wondering as well. After a few shrugs and whatnot, Jin replied for them.  
  
"Ya see, Yoshiko, that little vixen of Yusuke's, had some um, problems, that needed attending to. She got caught in her demon form and finally went back to normal. Kentaro is no more, at least we think," he spoke with his accent.  
  
"Kohana and I beat the crap out of him," Hiei said, smirking.  
  
"He did deserve it," Kohana agreed.  
  
"That he did, that he did!" Mrs. Donamaya chirped in, believing the group. She led the group inside the house. After a while of talking and a restful night, they awoke the next morning to a wonderful smell going through the house.  
  
Yoshiko and Yusuke, however, didn't get much sleep, so they remained entangled in each other's arms. They shared the new fire that burned in them last night. It was a new fire, since Yoshiko was finally back to her normal self. Toby had slept through the whole scenario with ease. He felt safe while with his mother. He insisted that he was so tired he could sleep through anything. And apparently, it was true.  
  
"Where are Yoshiko, Yusuke, and the little runt?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I think they're still sleeping," Kurama responded.  
  
"How could they sleep through mother's good cooking?" Hannah asked, grabbing plates from a cupboard and setting them down for everyone.  
  
"Perhaps they are not asleep, but instead are discussing what they should do," Kusha suggested.  
  
"Well, someone go get them! This food'll get cold before they awaken!" Mrs. Donamaya said, but happily and jokingly.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll go," Kohana said. Kurama followed her. The others grabbed a plateful of food and sat down and ate.  
  
Kohana knocked on the door. "Yoshiko? Yusuke? Are you guys up?" No answer. "Yoshiko?" She tried the door, and it opened. She and Kurama walked in and saw the two lovers entangled together in the middle of the bed, the sheet covering all intimate parts. She walked over to the bed, and gently shook Yoshiko. "Yoshiko, come on, wake up. Please?"  
  
Kurama went over to Yusuke and did the same. "From the looks of it, they had a rather intimate night last night," he smirked.  
  
"Kurama!" Kohana said, but blushed. She knew what he was implying. But it would have to wait for another few nights. "Yoshiko, come on! Please wake up?"  
  
After a few more minutes of shaking the two, but being careful as to not move the sheet, they awoke.  
  
"Wh-what's going on?" Yusuke asked as he was awakening. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Yoshiko and smirked.  
  
"Well, he's awake," Kurama said, and took his hand off of Yusuke's shoulder.  
  
"Wha?!" Yusuke cried out. His eyes went wide as he looked up and saw Kohana, then Kurama join her. "Wha-wha-what are you two doing here?!"  
  
"Trying to wake you two up," Kurama said. Yusuke blushed.  
  
"Hey, Yusuke, if we leave, would you get Yoshiko up?" Kohana asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," he replied. The two left, and Yusuke kissed Yoshiko's forehead. "Wake up, sweetie."  
  
Yoshiko stirred, but didn't awaken. She was having a wonderful dream, and it was at its climax. She didn't want to be awakened.  
  
"Yoshiko, please?" Yusuke prodded. "Come on," he said as he moved her to give her a deep kiss. He gave a small smirk when he felt her kiss him back. He pulled away and looked at her. "Nice to see you finally up," he said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," came the tired reply. Yoshiko yawned. "I was having such a nice dream, too. A sequel of last night." She smiled at the thoughts.  
  
They kissed once more, deeply and passionately, then got up and got dressed. Yoshiko went over and woke up Toby. "Hey, come on, bud. It's time to get up."  
  
Toby stirred, and finally awoke. He smiled up at his mother, smiling back down at him. He arose and hugged her, and she hugged back. He got some clean clothes on, then joined the two lovers in walking out to the kitchen.  
  
"About time, you three," Kuwabara said. Everyone else turned around and saw them walking towards the others.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we didn't get much sleep," Yusuke said, trying to suppress a smirk.  
  
"Because you were sharing the intimacy between the two of you," Kurama muttered. Kohana giggled.  
  
"Say what?" Hannah asked. She turned her attention to Kurama, then back to the couple as they began to shift uncomfortably.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Kurama!" Yoshiko said.  
  
"Mother, when are we going to Earth?" Toby asked, looking up at Yoshiko.  
  
"Later today, sweetie," she replied.  
  
"So y'all are going back, eh?" Mrs. Donamaya asked. "And ya got yourself a son, eh, Yoshiko? I always knew you had it in ya!" She gave a wink, making Yoshiko blush.  
  
"I didn't know until he came back," Yoshiko said quietly. And it was true. Kentaro had lied to her, hid things from her. Once she found out that Toby was their son, she ran off into her room and cried. It was such a big secret, and she couldn't believe she didn't remember giving birth to him. And the fact that Kentaro hadn't told her bugged her. She wanted to kill him right then, but because Toby was in the room, she didn't. She would do it later, when Toby wasn't in sight or hearing distance. But then strange things happened, and she didn't get a chance. But Kohana and Hiei had apparently taken care of him for her.  
  
The group all chatted with Mrs. Donamaya for a while. It was early afternoon now, and they decided it was time to go. But first, they had to stop by the castle.  
  
"Ah, if it isn't my wonderful enchantresses!" Leon said as the group came into the room.  
  
"We're going back," Kohana said.  
  
"What?" Leon froze. His happy expression turned into one of sadness and confusion.  
  
"We're going back to Earth, and we're probably not going to return," Hannah repeated.  
  
"Will you return at least once every two years?" Leon asked.  
  
"We'll have to see," Yoshiko said. "We're going to make a life down there. We'll return if we can."  
  
Leon's expression turned happy again. "I'm proud of you all! You got rid of Kentaro, Yoshiko found her original love, and—"he stopped, seeing the little boy whom had asked information about his parents. "Why, if it isn't the lost little boy!"  
  
Toby walked up to Leon and smiled. "Thank you, Mister Leader," he thanked.  
  
"Please, I insist you call me Leon! Just like your mother!"  
  
Toby walked back to Yoshiko and held her hand. He didn't want to lose his mother again. He wanted to get to her more, and he didn't want to be separated from her now that he finally found her.  
  
"Well, I see that he's certainly grown attached to you already, Yoshiko," Leon mused.  
  
"Yes, he has," Yoshiko said, looking down at her son.  
  
There was a few moments of silence until Kusha spoke. "We should probably get going now, guys," she said. She didn't want to sound rude, but it was time.  
  
"Yeah," the gang said simultaneously.  
  
With goodbyes said, the gang left to the shuttles. They were all starting to get inside, when Yoshiko realized something.  
  
"Um, guys, you only brought two vessels fitting four each..." she said.  
  
"I'm sure we can all fit," Hannah said thoughtfully.  
  
Yoshiko shook her head. "I think not. It's already crowded as it is with four. You know these vessels can't hold the maximum amount. It's always one less."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right..." Kohana said, thinking. "Then how are we going to all get back to Earth?"  
  
Yoshiko's eyes gave a slight glint of mischief. "Hannah, Kohana, come with me, would you?"  
  
The sisters looked at each other, then followed Yoshiko behind a giant boulder. "What's up, Yoshiko?" Hannah asked.  
  
"You both have teleportation powers, right?" Yoshiko asked. The sisters nodded. "Well, it's too dangerous to teleport us all the way back to Earth, so why don't we teleport the vessel I used to get there?"  
  
Kohana gasped. "That huge Pluton vessel?! But it's so huge!"  
  
"I know. But it may be the only way."  
  
"How did you get it, anyway?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Well, I was on my way to Earth for a mission, and something weird happened to my vessel. I made an emergency landing on Pluto. They couldn't figure out what was wrong with it, either, but they agreed that it was in no condition to travel in. So they tore it apart and used some of it for other vessels, and gave me a first class vessel."  
  
"From the Royal Palace? You've got to be kidding!" Kohana said. It was hard to believe.  
  
"They wanted to thank me for the parts," Yoshiko replied with a shrug. "And they also said it was the only vessel they had available that would make it all the way to Earth. Guess I got lucky and showed up at the right time."  
  
The sisters snorted and gave a small glare at Yoshiko. But they agreed to help her teleport the vessel for use. They concentrated their energy on where the vessel was, and where they wanted it. In a matter of minutes, there was a couple yelps of surprise, breaking their concentration. They ran over to the group, and saw the vessel plunged in the sand. They couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"What the hell? Where did that come from?!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"It came from Earth," Yoshiko said simply. Kohana and Hannah looked at her, and she gave a reassuring look. They knew what it meant.  
  
"Yeah. We have teleportation powers," Kohana said.  
  
"Then why didn't you guys use them before?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Well, because it takes energy and time and it's dangerous if you teleport living things over a large range," Hannah replied.  
  
"Um, I have that, too," Kusha said in a small voice, and blushed slightly. She gained the attention of everyone. "Um, it was because there was this creature attacking innocent people, and I killed it with a weird-looking frying pan made out of water..."  
  
Everyone, even Kusha, gave a small laugh. They all boarded the vessels and took off back to Earth. Kohana, Kusha, and Kuwabara were in Kohana's vessel, Hannah, Hiei, and Kurama in Hannah's, and Yoshiko, Yusuke, and Toby in Yoshiko's. Kohana and Kurama had agreed to split up so they wouldn't be so crowded and yet so empty in the vessels. They finally arrived back at Earth, hid the vessels, and went into the house. They were all exhausted, and decided to sleep.  
  
The next day, Yoshiko woke up to a weird feeling in her stomach. She looked in a mirror, and knew exactly what it was from. Gently, she woke up Yusuke.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, concerned but tired.  
  
"Yusuke, I'm...I'm going to have a baby again..."  
  
Yusuke's eyes lit up. "Our baby?"  
  
"I do believe so." He gave a loud holler, and then quieted down.  
  
Also that morning, Hannah awoke to a similar feeling. The same scenario happened between her and Hiei. Thus, two new lives had begun, and everyone was happier than a bee in a beehive.  
  
Yoshiko: =stares at computer= ...I actually finished it...  
  
Hiei: I didn't think it was possible.  
  
Kurama: Should she do a sequel?  
  
Yoshiko: At least review and tell me what you thought, please! I've been meaning to get this done, and I really do apologize for the lack of updating! It's been hectic in my world and life and whatnot... .; oh well...please review! 


End file.
